Silver Bullet
by Rameen
Summary: Bang bang - ganti judul / Tubuh Naruto mengecil karena aptx / Semua berakhir. Dendam, emosi, cinta tak terbalas, semua telah hancur bersama ledakan. / "ITACHIIIII..." / NaruHina, ConanAi / ShinShi / chap 7
1. Chapter 1

Tap tap tap…

Dua langkah itu berlari dengan cepat,, suara tembakan yang mengejar seolah menjadi baground mematikan yang menambah ketegangan. Lorong-lrong gedung yang tampak kosong dan sedikit gelap tidak memperlambat langkah itu sedikitpun. Lambat dan salah sedikit, mereka bisa mati.

Dan saat si pemuda menoleh ke belakang, matanya terbelalak saat satu senapan mengarah pada parnert yang berlari di sampingnya.

Door..

"Haibara, awaaaasss…"

Secepat kilat pemuda itu menarik rekannya ke dalam pelukannya dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke samping untuk menghindari tembakan. Sialnya, samping mereka adalah tangga yang menuju lantai 3. Jelas, tubuh mereka terjatuh dan terdengar tembakan lain dari arah orang yang menembak mereka tadi. Entahlah, mereka hanya berharap bisa keluar dari semua masalah ini dalam keadaan selamat dan menggenggam kemenangan.

Bruk.

Jatuh pada anak tangga terakhir di lantai tiga ternyata bukan hal sepele. Si pemuda yang menjadikan tubuhnya tameng untuk menolong rekannya jelas merasakan akibat yang lumayan menyakitkan.

"Akh.."

"Kudo-kun, kau tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa, hah, tenang saja.. ugh.." dia meringis sakit saat ketika tulang belakangnya di tepuk oleh sang partner yang kesal akan tindakan si pemuda yang dia anggap bodoh.

"Awww,,, apa yang kau lakukan Haibara? Kenapa memukulku?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan kalau detektif andalan Jepang masih bisa merasakan sakit." ucap sang rekan dengan sarkastik. Berhasil membuat si pemuda berdecak kesal.

"Kau ini,, seharusnya kau berte—"

Set.. door..

Gadis yang di panggil Haibara tadi segera menarik rekannya ketika terlihat ada musuh yang mengancam. Tubuhnya berbalik dan… door …melayangkan tembakan balasan. Yakin musuhnya sekarat, dia menatap si pemuda dengan senyum mengejeknya. Seolah mengatakan 'Sekarang kau yang harus berterima kasih.'

"Ck," si pemuda hanya berdecak –lagi.

.

.

Bang Bang by Rameen

Disclaimer:

\- Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

\- Detektif Conan by Aoyama Gosho

Pairing :

\- [U. Naruto x H. Hinata]

\- [K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai]

Genre : Romance dan Crime mungkin :D

.

.

.

Malam itu, setelah yakin akan informasi dari FBI. Maka bersama kepolisian Jepang. Conan dan Haibara ikut dalam aksi penggerebekan markas Black Organization (BO) yang di duga berada di kawasan Osaka. Seperti dugaan, hal itu tidak mudah. Butuh seminggu untuk menyusun rencana dan menempatkan mata-mata yang sesuai agar dapat memastikan semua rencana berjalan lancar.

Sehari sebelum aksi tersebut, Haibara melakukan penelitian dan menyiapkan antidote APTX 4869 agar dapat bertahan lebih dari 24 jam. Dengan itulah, mereka diizinkan ikut dan dapat dengan mudah beraksi dalam tubuh asli mereka. Tentu saja Conan yang saat itu menjadi Kudo Shinichi mengaku bahwa Haibara adalah asistennya yang bernama Mayu. Nama yang dia dapat saat tidak sengaja melihat poster konser AKB 48.

Terang saja hal itu membuat sang detektif mendapat pukulan telak dari Haibara karena tidak suka kalau di beri nama yang sama dengan salah satu personil AKB 48. Apa detektif itu buntu ide hanya untuk sebuah nama?

Tapi karena sudah terlanjur di katakan, Haibara terpaksa memakai nama itu dalam aksi mereka. Sudah hampir 23 jam mereka mengejar dan mengintai seluruh anggota BO yang di perkirakan akan berkumpul di markas mereka. Setelah yakin, mereka memulai aksi dengan tindakan polisi yang memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah terkepung.

Cukup mengejutkan karena BO ternyata telah menyiapkan beberapa granat dan beberapa anggota untuk mengecoh polisi. Tapi di saat para polisi mencoba melawan, para FBI juga ikut menyerang dan dari sanalah pertempuran itu mulai menjadi tegang.

Tembakan, granat dengan ukuran ledakan kecil, sampai senjata tajam semua di gunakan dalam pembekukan. Tidak sia-sia karena setelah penggerebekan, pertempuran, pelarian dan pengejaran yang memakan waktu kurang lebih empat jam. Akhirnya BO berhasil di bekuk.

Hampir 40 persen anggota di tangkap. 30 persen tewas, dan 30 lainnya termasuk Gin, Vodka, dan Chianti memilih bunuh diri dengan meledakan bom yang ada. Dan hal itu membuat sebelas polisi dan FBI yang berada dalam jarak jangkau ikut tewas.

Sementara Vermouth berjuang sampai akhir hanya untuk membunuh Haibara. Cukup sulit baginya karena Shinichi selalu melindungi Haibara dalam tubuh Shihonya. Vermouth masih tidak ingin membunuh Shinichi, dari itu, dialah yang akhirnya tersudut dan tewas karena jatuh dari atap gedung 8 lantai yang merupakan markas mereka.

.

.

Kacau. Semua tampak kacau. Reruntuhan dari ledakan dan tembakan serta aura kesedihan tidak dapat tertutupi oleh kemenangan yang di dapat. Beberapa orang hanya terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. Ada juga yang tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata. Mungkin mereka senang karena telah berhasil tapi sedih karena teman se tim mereka tidak selamat.

"Mayu-san?" Haibara dalam tubuh Shiho menoleh saat ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Seketika wajah Sato Miwako tampak bertanya padanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Kudo-kun," suaranya sedikit bergetar walau dia berusaha keras kepala agar tidak kelihatan ketakutan, "Kudo-kun dimana, dimana dia Sato-san."

"Eh, bukankah tadi dia bersamamu? Dia tidak pernah mau meninggalkanmu, makanya aku berpikir begitu."

Gadis berambut pirang stroberry itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, dia menghilang saat kita berlari keluar karena ledakan yang di buat oleh Gin. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana?"

Miwako tersentak karena tidak mengira akan hal itu.

"Menjauh, masih ada bom yang terpasang di bagian utara gedung!" peringatan itu membuat Shiho menoleh. Bagian utara gedung adalah bagian laboratorium BO. Dan entah kenapa Shiho merasakan perasaan tidak enak dari sana.

' _Pergilah! Dan jika aku berhasil, pastikan kau membuat penawar permanen.'_

Perkataan Shinichi sebelum mereka berpisah membuat mata Shiho terbelalak. Benar, pasti detektif bodoh itu pergi ke sana, batinnya. Tapi sebelum kakinya bergerak untuk menyusul, tangannya di tahan oleh Miwako.

"Mayu-san, kau mau kemana? Kita sebaiknya pergi."

"Tidak, dia di sana. Si bodoh itu pasti ada di laboratorium. Aku harus ke sana."

"Tapi bomnya—"

Duaarr..

Ledakan yang paling besar meledak dan menghancurkan dua pertiga gedung termasuk laboratorium. Mata Shiho melebar dan tubuhnya kaku, hanya ada Shinichi yang dia pikirkan. Kakinya lemas dan tubunya terasa goyang. Kepalanya menggeleng, mencoba menepis pikiran buruk yang bermain-main di kepalanya.

"Tidak… Kudo-kun.." suaranya lirih dan seketika tubuhnya terjatuh.

Set..

Merasakan ada yang menangkap tubuhnya, Shiho membuka matanya dan tampak raut datar seorang Shinichilah yang dia lihat. "Kau tidak apa? Oi.. Hai –Mayu…" walau dalam keadaan panic sekalipun, sepertinya detektif itu tetap mengingat nama palsu yang dia berikan.

"Kudo-kun," mata Shiho terbuka dan dia terduduk menatap lekat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Iya, ini aku. Lihat," Shinichi menunjukkan sebuah disket di tangannya, "Ini adalah data yang kau butuhkan untuk membuat antidote itu. Aku berhasil, kita berhasil."

Plak..

Shinichi terdiam saat Shiho justru menamparnya. Dia beralih, tertegun saat melihat Shiho yang memandangnya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Terakhir kali dia melihat gadis itu menangis adalah dua tahun yang lalu di hari pertama pertemuan mereka. Tapi sekarang…

"Hai-Haibara.." ucapan lirih itu mewakili pikirannya yang bingung akan sikap si gadis yang tidak pernah bisa dia pahami.

"Baka.. kau hampir mati bodoh,, kau hampir mati dan kau hanya memikirkan obat sialan itu.." raut wajah Shinichi berubah saat menyadari kalau gadis di depannya hanya mencoba menyampaikan kekhawatirannya.

"Kau bisa mati.. dasar bodoh.."

Greb… Shinichi kembali terdiam saat pelukan itu terasa begitu erat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat disket yang dia dapatkan, mencoba untuk tidak membalas pelukan Shiho. Bagaimanapun, perasaannya masih membuatnya bingung.

Tapi isakan kecil yang kemudian terdengar dari Shiho membuatnya tanpa sadar membalas pelukan itu. Mencoba menenangkan Shiho dengan apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Dan saat itu juga dia sadar, jika kisahnya yang lain belum selesai. Selesainya masalah BO hanya mengurangi satu pikirannya yang selalu penuh akan masalah. Terutama masalahnya dengan Shiho dan Ran yang baru benar-benar dia sadari.

.

.

' _Satu organisasi yang sudah lama beroperasi dan telah banyak memakan korban akhirnya tertangkap oleh pihak FBI dan juga kepolisian Jepang. Di pastikan bahwa ketua mereka yang selama ini selalu tersembunyi telah ikut tewas dalam penggerebekkan kemarin lusa.'_

Berita itu sudah mulai menyebar walau sudah berusaha di tutup-tutupi. Terang saja, aksi penggerebekan yang memakan banyak korban dan juga kehancuran gedung di wilayah Osaka mengundang tanda tanya besar jika di siarkan. Jadilah, pihak kepolisian memberi izin atas penyiaran berita itu walau setengahnya tetap di rahasiakan.

Bahkan kabar itu juga banyak menyebar di berbagai situs internet. Dari salah satu situs yang di akses dari ponselnya, seorang pemuda terlihat menggeretakkan giginya.

'Apa kau juga mati?' batinnya.

Dia terlalu fokus menatap benci foto gedung yang hancur dari balik layar ponselnya. Hingga tidak menyadari seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" suara lembut itu menyentak pikiran Sasuke dan membuatnya menoleh pada sang kekasih yang menatapnya khawatir, "Kau kenapa? Ka-kau terlihat kesal karena sesuatu dari ponselmu."

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya pelan.

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Teme.." onyc Sasuke melirik tajam akan kehadiran Naruto yang menyela dalam percakapannya dengan Hinata.

"Diamlah, ini bukan urusanmu."

"Huh, aku kan bicara yang sebenarnya. Hinata hanya bertanya tapi kau malah berbohong. Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah jujur pada Hinata-chan?"

"Apanya yang tidak jujur? Tidak ada yang ku rahasiakan. Dan jangan ikut campur, Dobe."

"Sud-sudahlah Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Kalian selalu saja bertengkar."

"Dia yang memulainya Hinata-chan.."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan dan nada seperti itu."

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kau terlalu posesif.. Sa…su..ke.."

Bletak..

"Ittaiii… Teme jelek, kenapa memukulku ttebayo?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan berdiri, dia menarik tangan Hinata dan pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang bersungut-sungut tidak jelas.

Lima menit setelah Sasuke dan Hinata menghilang dari kelas. tatapan safir biru itu berubah. Senyumnya getir dan hambar. "Aku tahu perasaanmu pada Hinata-chan sudah berkurang. Hah,, kenapa tidak kau lepaskan saja dia?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di bawah pohon depan gedung sekolahnya saat itu, menunggu sang kekasih yang sedang ada urusan di ruang guru. Dia tersenyum menatap anak-anak SD yang menghambur keluar untuk pulang sekolah. Memang, dia bersekolah di SMU Teitan, sekolah menengah atas yang satu lokasi dengan SD Teitan. Hanya berbeda gedung tapi tetap dalam lokasi yang sama.

Dari itu, dia bisa melihat anak-anak SD yang berlarian itu dengan jelas. Sukses membuatnya tersenyum karena tingkah ceria anak-anak itu.

"Hinata-chan?"

Suara dari pemuda pirang membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum. Uzumaki Naruto, teman yang sudah dia kenal selama lima tahun sejak SMP. Rumah mereka pun masih berada dalam satu kompleks.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Belum, aku masih menunggu Sasuke-kun. Dia tadi di panggil Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Hinata-chan apa kau mer—"

Bletak… "Ittai…"

Naruto meringis saat sebuah bola melayang mengenai kepalanya dan memotong ucapannya. Tangannya menggosok pelan kepala bersurai kuning itu sambil melirik kearah datangnya bola itu.

"Naruto-kun kau tidak apa?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tak lama ada seorang anak yang datang menghampiri mereka. Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil bola yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. Dia menunduk dan memberikan bola itu kepada anak yang datang tadi.

"Kau yang melempar bolanya?"

Anak tadi mengangguk pelan akan pertanyaan lembut Hinata. Jelas gadis itu tidak ingin membuat seorang anak kecil takut kalau dia marah.

"Kau tahu kalau itu sakit?"

"Ma-maaf.." sang anak mencicit saat Naruto bicara dengan nada kesal.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Dia tidak sengaja." Ucap Hinata menenangkan. Tidak akan bagus jika mencari ribut dengan anak-anak.

"Oiii,, Mitsuhiko…" teriakan anak lainnya yang menyusul terdengar oleh mereka dan berhasil mencuri perhatian.

Empat anak lainnya yang menyusul berhenti di samping anak yang tadi di panggil Mitsuhiko. Membuat Hinata tersenyum semakin lebar karena baginya, anak-anak itu sangat manis.

"Apa kalian sudah pulang sekolah?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ha'iii…" jawab kelima anak itu bersamaan. Seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata maju selangkah dan angkat bicara, "Maaf karena tadi bola kami mengenai Niichan. Kami tidak sengaja."

"Hehehe,," anak yang gemuk tertawa garing, "Iya, tadi aku yang menendang bolanya terlalu kuat. Jadi nyasar deh. Maafkan aku."

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya. Tidak enak kalau marah kepada anak kecil yang sudah minta maaf. "Err,, tadi memang sedikit sakit sih. Tapi ya sudahlah. Lain kali kalian harus lebih hati-hati. Paham?"

"Ha'ii.." Hinata tersenyum saat anak-anak itu menjawab bersamaan dengan riang.

"Kalian kelas berapa?"

"Kami kelas dua Neechan. Anoo.." Mitsuhiko yang menjawab dengan nada pelan terlihat sedikit gugup saat Hinata memandangnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Mungkin anak itu memang suka dengan para gadis cantik. Dan wajahnya yang sedikit merona membuat seorang teman perempuannya yang memakai bando memajukan bibirnya.

"Ne-Neechan siapa?" rupanya anak itu ingin berkenalan.

Hinata dengan senang hati menjulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mitsuhiko-kun."

Wajah Mitsuhiko semakin merona kala Hinata memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

Tiinn..

Suara klakson dari motor Sasuke yang berada sedikit jauh membuat mereka menoleh. Hinata menegakkan dirinya, "Maaf, aku pulang duluan ya?" anak-anak tadi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Naruto-kun, aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Ya, hati-hati Hinata-chan."

Hinata tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Menaiki motornya lalu melaju cukup cepat. Dan kembali, pandangan Naruto berubah sendu. Entah kapan dia mengantar Hinata pulang seperti dulu?

"Conan-kun?" Dua orang gadis datang mendekat.

"Ran-neechan.." anak kecil yang berkacamata mulai menjawab seperti biasa. "Ran-neechan sudah pulang?"

"Begitulah, aku dan Sonoko ingin makan dulu. Apa kalian ingin ikut?"

"Iya.." tiga anak lainnya bersorak senang. Conan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sementara seorang anak lagi menatap malas semua hal itu.

"Aku pulang duluan."

"Eh, Haibara tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, dan jatahku boleh untukmu, Genta-kun. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur." Jawab anak perempuan berambut pirang stroberry itu dengan wajah malasnya. Selanjutnya dia sudah berjalan pergi.

"Ada apa ya dengan Ai-chan?" gadis kecil berbando bertanya lirih.

"Mungkin dia memang sedang mengantuk saja, Ayumi-chan." Mitsuhiko coba menghibur teman perempuannya itu.

"Permisi, aku juga mau pulang."

"Eh?" Ran dan Sonoko cukup terkejut saat Naruto berbicara. Pasalnya, mereka seperti baru menyadari sosok pemuda itu. "Kau… Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto mengangguk atas pertanyaan Ran. Tidak menghiraukan wajah Sonoko yang mulai berbinar melihatnya. "Aku duluan." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Aku baru sadar," ucap Sonoko setelah Naruto pergi jauh, "Kalau anak 3a itu ternyata tampan semua." Lirikan malas Ran dan Conan mulai mengarah padanya. "Pangeran sekolah kita, Uchiha Sasuke sangat tampan dan juga keren. Dan sekarang, aku baru sadar kalau Uzumaki Naruto juga sangat tampan."

Mengabaikan perkataan antusias Sonoko, Ran dan yang lainnya mulai berjalan pergi.

.

.

"Hakase?"

"Oh, Shinichi-kun sudah pulang."

Conan hanya bergumam pelan atas perkataan Professor Agasa. Dia menaruh tasnya di atas sofa dan duduk di sana. Melihat sekeliling seolah mencari seseorang.

"Dia di mana?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Profesor Agasa berkedip bingung, tapi selanjutnya dia ber-oh pelan. "Biasa, dia ada di ruang bawah tanah."

"Ya ampun, sudah seminggu sejak penyerangan itu. Dan dia terus saja mengurung diri di ruangan itu."

"Mungkin dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan penawarnya."

Conan berdecak kesal akan jawaban professor Agasa. Bukan karena jawaban itu sebenarnya, tapi karena alasan perempuan itu mengurung diri di laboratoriumnya. Dia juga menginginkan penawar itu agar bisa kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Tubuh Kudo Shinichi, tapi dia tidak meminta Haibara memforsir waktunya. Sebenarnya dia lebih kesal karena sudah seminggu pula, mereka jadi jarang bertemu dan berbicara.

'Haibara..' batinnya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang dia jadikan bantal di balik kepalanya. Bibirnya bersiul menghilangkan kebosanan yang melandanya. Yah, dia bosan sendirian di rumah, makanya dia keluar. Dan yang lebih dia inginkan sebenarnya adalah bertemu dengan gadis yang dia sukai.

Dan hal itu membuat langkahnya berbelok kearah di mana gadis itu berada. Tiga menit kemudian, dia tersenyum melihat gadis itu duduk di teras rumahnya sambil memainkan ponselnya yang berwarna ungu. Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya jika mengingat ponsel itu adalah pemberiannya dua tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja, Sasuke tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Ehm," dia berdeham untuk mengambil eksitensi dan saat gadis itu menoleh, dia berhasil.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil bersandar dip agar rumah, "Kau sedang apa?" tanya santai sambil tetap memperhatikan gadis itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hanya mencari beberapa materi pelajaran, kau mau ke mana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku ingin mengembara untuk mencari belahan jiwaku."

Gadis itu tersenyum akan candaan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu, walau kenyataannya, Naruto berkata jujur. "Benar, kau juga harus secepatnya punya pacar."

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi pacarku, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tersentak dan berkedip tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum, menganggap perkataan Naruto lagi-lagi hanya candaan. "Bagaimana ya?" ucapnya menjahili Naruto, "Tapi aku sudah punya pacar."

"Putuskan saja si Teme jelek itu. Bukankah aku lebih tampan?"

"Oh ya? Kalau kau tampan, kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang putus dari pacarnya."

Hinata terdiam akan jawaban itu. Merasa tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan yang dia anggap iseng itu. "Sudahlah, apa kau mau berdiri di sana saja? Masuklah!"

Naruto menggeleng dan membuka pintu pagar, "Aku ingin makan ramen ke Ichiraku, kau mau ikut?"

"Kau suka sekali makan ramen."

Naruto hanya nyengir akan perkataan Hinata dengan nada bosan itu. Dia sudah hafal nasehat Hinata tentang tidak baik jika terlalu sering makan makanan yang seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang sangat suka makanan itu. "Itu tidak akan membunuhku, Hinata… ayolah, temani aku."

Menghela nafas, Hinata mengangguk mengalah, "Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto!"

.

.

"Ran-neechan, aku pergi dulu ya…"

"Eh, kau mau ke mana, Conan-kun?"

"Ke tempat Hakase. Jaa nee…"

Teriakan Conan yang sambil berlari membuat Ran hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Akhir-akhir ini, Conan memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di sana. Dan sering mengeluhkan Haibara yang akan selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Setelah itu, bocah laki-laki itu akan menyusun rencana agar Haibara mau keluar kamar dan bergabung seperti biasanya dengan Detektif Cilik.

Ran hanya bisa tersenyum saat menyadari kalau sifat Conan memang sangat mirip dengan Shinichi. Gadis itu merasa kalau Conan mungkin menyukai teman perempuannya itu, tapi di sisi lain, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka tanpa tahu kenapa.

.

.

Tok tok tok…

Malam yang menyebalkan. Haibara menghembus nafas kasar saat pintu itu tidak berhenti di ketuk. Padahal dia sudah diam tidak mau merespon. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa kalau orang yang mengedor pintunya adalah orang keras kepala yang tidak peka.

Tok tok tok…

Merasa kesal, dia turun dari kursinya dan berjalan malas menuju pintu sialan yang tidak berhenti bersuara.

Ceklek…

Raut wajah malas dan kesal ia tampilkan untuk orang di depannya. "Ada apa?"

"Oh ya ampun, kau seperti mayat hidup, Haibara."

"Kalau kau menggangguku hanya untuk mengatakan itu, maka lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku menyuntikan cairan Aptx lagi padamu."

Conan hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa bergerak untuk pergi. "Ide bagus jika yang kau suntikan adalah penawarnya."

"Jika kau mau penawarnya, jangan ganggu aku."

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak memaksa agar penawar itu jadi dengan cepat. Dari itu, aku akan mengganggumu sekarang." Conan menarik tangan Haibara keluar dan menutup pintu lab itu.

"Kudo-kun, pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku. Kau sendiri yang selalu ribut tentang penawar itu. Dan karena data yang kau dapatkan dari markas itu tidak lengkap, aku hanya butuh mencarinya sedikit lagi. Biarkan aku bekerja."

Tatapan Conan menajam akan kata-kata gadis kecil itu. Dia tidak suka dan cukup kesal karenanya. Tapi dia berusaha menahan dirinya, jelas tujuannya ke sini bukan untuk marah-marah. "Kau bilang mencarinya sedikit lagi? kau sudah mengurung diri selama hampir dua minggu, Haibara."

Gadis berambut pirang stroberry itu membuang muka karena tidak suka akan ceramah detektif itu. "Sekarang jangan protes dan cepat bersiap."

"Kau pikir kau bisa menghalangiku?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Jika kau tidak menuruti aku dan kembali ke ruangan ini," Conan menunjuk pintu laboratorium di sampingnya dengan nada mengancam, "maka akan ku pinta Hakase mematikan listrik rumah ini agar kau kehilangan semua datamu."

"Kau gila."

"Ya, dan kau harus menuruti orang gila ini."

.

.

Naruto tersenyum miris saat menyadari kebodohannya sekarang. Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengikuti gadis yang dia cintai sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Hah, menghela nafas dan menyandarkan dirinya di bangku taman.

Mengikuti Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang berkencan sejak sejam yang lalu jelas menyiksa diri dan hatinya. Seharusnya dia tidak mempedulikan pasangan itu dan langsung pulang tadi. Tapi dengan bodohnya dia justru menjadi stalker yang kurang kerjaan.

Pandangannya masih terus mengikuti gerak gerik Hinata yang tampak senang menikmati jajanan dan permainan yang ada di taman hiburan. Dia mendengus kala menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan Hinata. Dia tahu dan yakin jika Sasuke sudah tidak lagi menyukai Hinata. Hanya saja yang dia tidak tahu apa alasan Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan gadis itu.

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain dan beranjak untuk mencari minum demi mendinginkan diri dan emosinya.

.

.

Conan tersenyum hambar karena tatapan membunuh dari teman perempuannya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat boneka monyet yang kecil berwarna coklat. Sementara tangan kirinya menggaruk ragu kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau akan mendapatkan boneka beruang besar untukku?" ucapan Haibara yang menyindir membuat wajah bocah laki-laki itu menekuk kesal.

Yah, Conan mengajak atau lebih tepat memaksa Haibara untuk pergi ke taman hiburan bersama agar dapat mengalihkan pemikiran gadis itu dari segala macam penelitiannya. Saat mereka melewati stand game menembak, Conan dengan percaya diri tinggi yang biasanya berkata, 'Oi Haibara, aku akan mendapatkan boneka beruang besar itu untukmu.'

Untuk mendapatkan boneka itu, dia harus bisa menembak 20 target dengan tepat. Sampai di tembakan kelima, Conan masih tersenyum angkuh karena bidikannya selalu tepat. Tapi setelah itu, tembakannya meleset. Secara cepat Haibara mendengus mengejeknya dan hal itu membuatnya kesal hingga hanya dua belas target yang kena. Jadilah, dia hanya mendapatkan boneka monyet kecil yang sekarang dia pegang.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, setidaknya masih dapat boneka."

"Boneka apa? boneka beruang yang bertranformasi jadi boneka monyet?"

"Oi, jangan mengejekku, itu susah tahu. Apalagi jika targetnya bergerak." Conan berteriak membela diri. Sifat sombongnya tidak terima akan ejekan Haibara. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak ingin kelihatan buruk di hadapan gadis itu.

"Susah?" Haibara menaikan alisnya menantang, "Kalau aku berhasil mengenai semua tembakan itu dengan tepat. Kau harus memberiku hadiah."

Conan semakin menekuk wajahnya mendengar tantangan Haibara yang jelas setengah mengejek. Huh, dia mendengus tidak percaya jika Haibara berhasil menembak semua target. "Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

"Tas Fusae keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam beserta dompetnya."

Conan terdiam dan hanya bisa berkedip mendengar permintaan itu. Hei, baru dua bulan lalu gadis itu meminta sepatu dan pengering rambut padanya. Dan sekarang,,, Conan mengusap kasar wajahnya saat menyadari kalau gadis itu ingin membuatnya bangkrut.

"Baiklah," setidaknya dia yakin kali ini Haibara tidak akan berhasil. "Aku setuju."

Haibara menyeringai mendengar jawaban Conan. Dia berbalik kembali menuju stand dan segera mengambil pistol untuk membidik target.

Dor dor dor..

Tiga tembakan dalam dua detik berhasil menjatuhkan tiga target dengan tepat, membuat Conan terdiam.

Dor dor dor dor dor..

Lima tembakan selanjutnya juga menghasilkan hal yang memuaskan, semakin membuat Conan berdiri gelisah. Dan tembakan-tembakan selanjutnya yang selalu tepat sasaran membuat Conan tak kuasa menahan wajah cengoknya.

20 tembakan dalam 14,5 detik sukses menjatuhkan 20 target yang bergerak dengan tepat.

Haibara menaruh pistolnya dan menoleh kepada teman di belakangnya, tersenyum miring seakan mengatakan, 'Aku tunggu tas dan dompetnya.'

"Ini bonekanya nona kecil." Seorang paman penjaga stand itu memberikan boneka beruang besar yang menjadi hadiah utama. Dan Haibara menyambutnya sambil tersenyum polos layaknya anak-anak sungguhan. "Kau pintar sekali menembak ya?!" paman penjaga stand itu antara takjub dan aneh karena seorang anak sembilan tahun sudah mahir menggunakan senjata. Walau senjata yang di gunakan dalam permainan itu hanya menggunakan peluru panah kecil.

"Ayahku seorang polisi dan dia sering mengajariku bermain tembak-tembakan." Jawaban lancar Haibara membuat paman itu mengangguk, sementara Conan hanya mendengus menyindir.

Paman itu belum tahu saja kalau gadis kecil di depannya adalah seorang ilmuan dari sebuah organisasi mematikan. Conan mengutuk dirinya yang lupa akan hal itu. Dia seharusnya ingat di lingkungan seperti apa gadis itu di besarkan. Dan sekarang, ia harus bersiap menguras isi tabungannya –lagi.

.

.

Haibara menaikan alisnya karena melihat Conan seperti menahan senyum sedari tadi. Apa mungkin bocah itu sudah tidak waras? pikirnya.

"Apa kau sedang stress karena tidak mendapat kasus seminggu ini?" tidak tahan, dia akhirnya bertanya.

Conan hanya memutar matanya karena pertanyaan Haibara dengan nada sinis. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan nada bicara gadis itu yang baginya –tidak normal. Conan hanya diam tidak menjawab dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain guna menahan senyumnya yang ingin muncul.

Dia hanya… merasa senang. Yah, dia memang kesal tadi karena kalah dengan Haibara. Tapi saat Haibara memberikan boneka beruang besar tadi kepada seorang anak kecil, dan lebih memilih mengambil boneka monyet yang dia berikan, dia menahan senyumnya yang terasa ingin terus terpajang di wajahnya.

Hah, Haibara menghela nafas karena merasa di abaikan oleh sang detektif. "Tumben ya," dia kembali memancing kekesalan Conan.

"Hm?"

"Tumben kau tidak menarik mayat seminggu ini. Biasanya kau menjadi magnet mayat di manapun kau berada."

"Oi oi,, bisakah kau tidak membuatku kesal sehari saja?"

"Tidak bisa, aku suka meli—"

Deg..

Conan mengangkat alisnya saat Haibara berhenti berjalan dengan wajah pucat yang terlihat ketakutan. Conan bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu yang sedikit gemetar. "Haibara?"

Haibara menunduk dan diam tidak menjawab, membuat Conan sedikit khawatir. "Oi, kau kenapa?" dia menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"A-aku… merasakannya…"

Conan mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Merasakan apa? apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka…" Haibara menatapnya dengan sorot ketakutan yang sangat kentara, "Anggota organisasi." Suara pelan dan lirih namun tetap di dengar oleh Conan.

"Oi, jangan bercanda. Mereka sudah habis dua minggu lalu."

Haibara menggeleng dan mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku serius. Perasaan ini bahkan lebih kuat dari pada saat aku merasakan kehadiran Gin dan Vermouth dulu."

Suaranya mulai bergetar dan hal itu membuat Conan tersentak. Dia tidak pernah meragukan insting Haibara jika tentang organisasi, masalahnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan jika itu benar.

"Kudo-kun.." suara Haibara yang semakin lirih dan bergetar membuat detektif itu tidak bisa berpikir. Dia melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikan itu sebagai tudung kepada Haibara dan segera memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat. Mencoba menenangkan sambil berpikir apa yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Keadaan Haibara bukan hanya sekedar candaan. Gadis itu serius.

Di saat Conan mengeratkan pelukannya, di saat itu pula terlihat seorang pria yang berjalan mantap melewati mereka. Lima langkah pria itu melewati Conan dan Haibara, pria itu berhenti dan melirik kearah mereka.

Sedikit gambaran rambut pirang stroberry yang terlihat dari balik tudung membuat laki-laki itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekat, menyipitkan mata hitam kelamnya sambil mengeraskan rahangnya. Pria itu bisa merasakan aura yang dia cari selama ini.

Conan yang menyadari seseorang mendekat semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersiap untuk berlari.

Tapi sebelum Conan sempat melakukan apa-apa…

" _Sasuke-kun, tu-tunggu!"_

…langkah pria itu berhenti.

Dua langkah di belakang Conan, pria itu berhenti dan melirik kearah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven.

" _Sasuke-kun.."_

" _Cepatlah Hinata, aku lelah!"_

Percakapan itu terdengar oleh sang pria, membuatnya terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian. Jarak yang hanya beberapa meter membuatnya bisa melihat Sasuke dan Hinata dengan jelas. Merasa keberadaannya tidak ingin di ketahui oleh siapapun, pria itu melirik sekilas kearah Haibara sebelum melangkah pergi dan menghilang dengan cepat di antara pengunjung.

Conan yang menyadari pria itu yang pergi.

Sasuke yang menyadari di perhatikan oleh seseorang.

Mereka secara bersamaan menoleh dan berusaha mencari sosok yang tidak lagi terlihat di manapun. Panggilan Hinata dan Haibara menyentakkan mereka. Dengan cepat kedua pemuda itu menarik tangan teman perempuan mereka dan pergi segera.

.

.

Naruto menghembus nafas lelah saat dia kehilangan dua sahabatnya. Dia melirik jam yang ada di tangannya dan melihat waktu yang sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Pulang dan tidur adalah pilihan yang terbaik dan kelihatannya sangat ia butuhkan.

Dia bergerak melangkah untuk melakukan niatnya. Keadaan terlihat masih sedikit ramai walau waktu malam sudah mulai menjelang. Dia akan bersiul seperti biasa jika matanya tidak menangkap suatu adegan yang membuatnya tertarik.

Dia segera bersembunyi dan melihat lebih jelas. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari situasi saat itu. Dua orang berbaju hitam tampak sedang menodongkan pistol kepada seorang pria paruh baya. Samar bagi Naruto untuk mendengar percakapan mereka yang sepertinya sebuah adegan pemerasan dan perampokan.

Dia yakin dua orang yang menodongkan pistol itu memaksa sang pria paruh baya untuk memberikan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Pria yang tersudut itu terlihat berat hati memberikan apa yang ada di dalam sakunya sebelum melarikan diri dengan cepat.

Naruto tersentak dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat salah seorang berbaju hitam itu menyadari keberadaannya. "Oi,, berhenti!" orang-orang itu berteriak saat Naruto langsung melarikan diri secepat yang dia bisa.

Terus berlari dan tidak tahu harus ke mana, keadaan malam yang mulai sepi membuatnya semakin takut. Dua orang di belakang sana masih terus berlari dalam diam. Naruto mungkin akan memuji mereka karena lari mereka yang cepat jika saja nyawanya tidak sedang terancam.

Langkahnya cepat dan keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat untuk melihat kondisi si pengejar karena terlalu sibuk melihat jalan. Dan sayangnya, jalan yang dia ambil buntu. Membuatnya terhenti dengan nafas memburu.

Dia berbalik dan menahan nafas saat dua orang yang mengejarnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan seringai di bibir mereka.

"Hei bocah, larimu lumayan juga." Seorang pria berkacamata hitam berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"A-apa mau ka-lian?" Naruto merutuk suaranya yang bergetar walau dia sudah berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Tidak banyak. Kami hanya ingin membunuhmu." Naruto menelan ludah saat kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancar. "Jelas kami tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat apa yang kami lakukan."

Naruto menggeleng, "A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak melihat apapun sungguh." Ya ampun, andai saja tubuhnya tidak terlalu lelah dan kedua orang itu tidak memiliki senjata. Dia pasti akan yakin bisa melawan, tapi…

"Terserah kau saja," seorang pria lain menodongkan pistolnya "Kami tidak peduli."

Persetan mereka punya senjata, yang jelas dia harus tetap berusaha melawan. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa melarikan diri.

"Hyaaa…" dia berlari mencoba meninju dua orang itu.

Dor, satu tembakan mengenai tangannya membuatnya mengumpat kesal. Dia masih berlari dan… duakhh … berhasil menendang yang berkacamata. Tapi sayang, pria yang memegang pistol langsung memukul tengkuknya tanpa ampun. Mereka tidak ingin membuang waktu.

Bruk..

Tubuh itu terjatuh dan meringis menahan sakit, kesadarannya hanya tersisa sedikit saat dia menyadari jika pria itu kembali menodongkan pistol.

"Oi jangan!" pria yang tadi dia tending, berdiri lagi dan menghalangi temannya yang ingin menembak.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa apa yang 'dia' katakan? Jangan sampai terlibat masalah. Tadi kau sudah melepaskan satu tembakan dan suaranya mungkin membuat orang lain waspada."

Temannya berdecih karena perkataan itu benar. Penduduk sekitar akan tahu jika mendengar suara tembakan lagi. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Gunakan saja obat itu."

"Kau gila? 'Dia' melarangnya. Jika kita melakukan itu, maka keberadaan kita akan langsung di ketahui."

"Tenang saja, toh semua yang menelan obat itu mati kan? Tidak akan ada saksi dan kita tidak perlu memberitahu 'orang itu' juga."

Berpikir sebentar, pria yang memegang pistol itu setuju. "Baiklah." Dia memasukan kembali pistolnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya lalu berjongkok di depan Naruto.

Mereka memaksa memasukan sebutir obat ke dalam mulut Naruto dan meminumkannya air. Setelah yakin sudah beres, kedua orang itu pergi.

Naruto masih bisa melihat kepergian dua orang itu sampai benar-benar menghilang. Matanya memberat dan kesadarannya hampir hilang.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja badannya terasa panas, panas yang sangat menyiksa sampai rasanya bisa membuat tulangnya meleleh. Mata safir itu melebar menahan sakit, tangannya mencengkram rumput dan tanah di bawahnya. Dan saat tubuhnya benar-benar terasa terbakar…

"Aaaaarrggghhhh…." jeritan itu membelah kesunyian malam.

.

.

Conan menarik rambutnya kuat. Kesal, marah dan juga penyesalan bercampur. Dia tidak menyangka jika masih ada anggota organisasi yang bisa selamat. Dan dia menyesal karena tidak bisa mencegah korban yang ada tepat di depan matanya.

"Kudo-kun, tenanglah." Haibara coba menenangkan, walau faktanya dia juga masih merasa ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang Haibara, mereka masih tersisa dan sekarang…" Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sofa dimana seorang bocah delapan tahun berbaring tak sadarkan diri, "…korban Aptx bertambah." Lanjutnya miris.

Haibara hanya mengeraskan rahangnya untuk menahan diri. Lagi-lagi obat yang dia ciptakan membuat korban. Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tadi kejadian itu terjadi di depan matanya.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana dia dan Conan melihat seorang pemuda yang di kejar-kejar di jalanan sepi. Karena rasa keingintahuan sang detektif, mereka mengikutinya sampai masuk ke gang kecil.

Disanalah dia melihat dan merasakannya. Dia merasakan jika dua orang yang mengejar pemuda tadi adalah anggota organisasi. Dan saat kedua orang itu meminumkan Aptx kepada sang pemuda, Conan dan Haibara hanya bisa membeku.

Haibara tidak bisa bergerak saat ketakutan kembali menyerangnya, sementara Conan merasa déjà vu akan kejadian itu. Conan ingat begitulah dirinya saat Gin dan Vodka meminumkan Aptx itu padanya.

Teriakan pemuda tadi menyentakkan mereka, dan penyesalan itu seketika menghantui mereka. Seandainya saja ada yang mereka lakukan untuk mencegah. Mengabaikan penyesala, kedua bocah itu segera berlari dan menghampiri tubuh pemuda yang berubah karena efek dari Aptx.

Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar dan cukup takut, Conan dan Haibara membawa tubuh pemuda itu ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Tentu saja, dimana lagi mereka bisa membawanya. Dan sekarang, pemuda yang sudah jadi bocah kecil itu masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Kalian berdua harus tenang." Agasa datang dengan nampan berisi minuman hangat. "Minumlah dulu. Dan Shinichi, tadi aku sudah menelpon Ran untuk mengatakan kalau kau menginap di sini."

Conan mengangguk, "Terima kasih Hakase."

"Hg.."

Mereka segera menoleh saat tubuh seorang bocah berambut pirang di atas sofa itu mulai menggeliat sadar. Dan mereka bertiga tanpa sadar menahan nafas saat mata safir biru pemuda itu mulai terlihat. Pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari adanya orang, dia akan duduk saat merasa tengkuknya sakit.

Di sanalah pemuda itu mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya. Kedua orang itu memukulnya sampai jatuh dan meminumkan sesuatu yang… matanya melebar saat mengingat rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia menunduk, melihat tubuhnya untuk memastikan tubuh itu masih untuk tanpa luka, karena dia berpikir mungkin saja tadi tubuhnya meleleh saking panasnya.

Dia berkedip dan merasa lega karena tubuhnya tidak ada luka. Tapi dia mengernyit saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Mengalihkan tatapannya, dia melihat Conan, Haibara, dan Agasa yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku.. dimana?" tanyanya dan mengernyit saat menyadari suaranya terdengar berbeda.

"Kau.. tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?" Haibara membuka suara.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Dua orang menyerangku dan meminumkan obat padaku."

"Siapa namamu?" kali ini Agasalah yang bertanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawabnya mantap. Ketiga orang di depannya terdiam, bingung harus mengatakan atau menjelaskan apa. Melihat semua orang diam, Naruto hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya, dia melihat minuman di atas meja dan tiba-tiba merasa haus.

Bergerak untuk turun dari sofa yang dia rasa sangat tinggi. Dan saat kakinya menapak ke lantai, dia terdiam melihat meja yang setinggi pingganya. Dia beralih menatap kegita orang di sana yang masih memilih bungkam. Merasa semakin aneh, dia coba melihat sekeliling dari berjalan menuju lemari besar yang ada.

Tidak sampai tiga detik dia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca lemari, matanya melebar dan menatap tak percaya pada Conan, Haibara, dan Agasa sebelum kembali menatap pantulan tubuhnya yang mengecil.

Tubuh 18 tahunnya,,, berubah menjadi tubuh anak kecil 8 tahun…

"Aaaaaaaaaa…"

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Coba buat cerita crossover dari dua manga faforitku dengan dua pairing faforitku. Gimana chapter permulaan ini, baguskah? Apa harus di lanjut atau… di hapus? Kutunggu pendapatnya,

Salam, Rameen.


	2. Chapter 2

NaruHina, ShinShi / ConanAi

AU-Naruto , Canon-Detektif Conan

.

.

Pria itu menegak minumannya dengan tenang, sedikit memainkan cangkir itu sebelum menaruhnya perlahan di atas meja. Mata hitamnya melirik kearah dua orang yang berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar lantaran apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Mengabaikan rasa takut kedua orang yang ada di depannya, pria itu meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya tanpa mengubah ekspresi dinginnya.

Pria itu memutar bangkunya sekali sebelum berhenti menghadap kedua orang disana…

Dor dor

…tak ada yang mampu menghindar saat pistol itu mengarah kepada mereka dan melepaskan peluru langsung ke jantung mereka. Seketika dua orang tadi ambruk tanpa nyawa.

"Aku tidak butuh pengikut bodoh yang ceroboh!" ucap sang pria sembari meraih kembali minumannya.

.

.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, sebelah tangannya berada di belakang kepala menandakan kalau dia tengah bingung atau tidak mengerti akan hal yang baru saja dia dengar. Yah, walau orang-orang di hapadannya sudah berulang kali menjelaskan.

"Jadi…" ucapnya ragu dengan wajah bingung yang masih sangat kentara, "…aku mengecil karena ahoktoxin itu?"

"Apoptoxin, bukan ahoktoxin." Bocah berkacamata yang sudah menjelaskan hal itu sampai tiga kali ulang terlihat tengah menahan emosinya karena kelemotan Naruto.

Sedangkan Haibara dan professor Agasa hanya menggeleng pelan akan tontonan di depan mereka. Haibara masih ingat saat Naruto berteriak histeris karena melihat tubuhnya yang mengecil. Bahkan bocah pirang itu sempat mengatakan kalau bukan dia yang mengecil tapi dunia yang membesar, sukses mendapat pukulan dari Conan.

Setelah bocah pirang itu sedikit tenang, Conan mengambil alih pembicaraan dan coba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tapi bahkan setelah setengah jam berlalu dengan penjelasan yang tiga kali ulang, Naruto masih terlihat bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Itu sangat hebat ttebayo!" ucapnya semangat yang kini malah membuat Conan mengernyit bingung, "Aku bisa mengubah bentuk tubuhku dengan ahoktoxin itu."

"Itu berbeda, apa kau tidak mengerti? Apoptoxin itu adalah racun misterius yang memiliki efek mendadak yang di program untuk merusak sel tubuh dan membuat sel lain selain susunan syaraf yaitu tulang, otot, organ tubuh dan rambut mundur sampai masa kanak-kanak."

Oke, itu yang keempat kalinya Conan menjelaskan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ahoktoxin itu merusak sel ku.. aku tidak ingat pernah makan racun –oh atau jangan-jangan minuman yang ku beli di taman hiburan itu mengandung racun?"

"Aaaarrrrggg…" Conan berteriak sambil menarik rambutnya kesal, "Aku menyerah, kau saja yang menjelaskan hal itu padanya." Lanjutnya dengan nada meninggi.

"Kenapa kau berteriak begitu sih? Kalau kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya, jangan jelaskan." Jawab Naruto sinis karena tidak suka saat Conan berteriak di depannya.

Hah, Haibara dan Agasa hanya menghela nafas saat kedua pemuda yang jadi bocah itu saling menatap tajam, tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Sudahlah," akhirnya Haibara jengah melihat pertengkaran itu, "Kudo-kun, lebih baik kau menyingkir." Tanpa dua kali, Conan langsung membuang muka dan mendudukan diri di samping Professor Agasa, bahkan sebelumnya dia sampai berdiri saat menjelaskan tentang kenapa Naruto mengecil.

"Kau," Haibara beralih kepada Naruto, "Bukankah kau bilang kedua orang yang mengejarmu tadi memaksamu meminum sesuatu?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Yang kau minum itu adalah apoptoxin dan itu yang membuat tubuhmu mengecil."

"Oh,," Naruto berteriak keras seolah menemukan sesuatu, "Jadi obat itu yang membuat tubuhku mengecil?"

Conan sweatdrop, kenapa bocah itu baru mengerti sekarang, padahal dia yakin sudah menjelaskan hal yang sama dengan yang di katakan Haibara barusan.

"Aku yakin dia memiliki IQ di bawah seratus." Conan bergumam sinis, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

"Hei, IQ ku lebih dari 150 tahu."

"IQ ku 190." Jawab Conan menyombongkan diri.

"Aku 205." Jawaban singkat Haibara membuat ketiga laki-laki disana menatapnya tak percaya.

"IQ mu lebih tinggi dariku?" tanya Conan dengan wajah cengok dan Haibara hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban, "Tidak mungkin."

"Tentu saja mungkin, bodoh. Kau pikir siapa pembuat obat yang mengecilkan tubuhmu itu?" Haibara berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berlalu pergi tapi sebelum itu, dia berhenti dan berbalik. "Sebaiknya kau mulai memikirkan nama baru sebagai bocah 8 tahun." Ucapnya santai kepada Naruto.

.

.

Hinata kembali menekan nomor yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala, mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang di carinya sejak semalam. Rumah orang itu kosong saat dia datang tadi pagi dan ponsel orang itu tidak aktif bahkan sejak semalam. Dia tidak mengerti, dia tiba-tiba khawatir dan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang itu.

Dan saat pemberitahuan operator kembali terdengar, dia sedikit menekan kasar tombol merah di ponselnya. "Naruto-kun, kau di mana?" ucapnya pelan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya aneh. "Sasuke-kun, kau sudah datang? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Memang, mereka biasanya pergi bersama tapi karena pagi tadi Sasuke ada urusan, makanya Hinata datang ke rumah Naruto untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama sekalian ingin bertanya kenapa ponsel pemuda pirang itu tidak aktif dari semalam, tapi yang dia temukan bukanlah Naruto, melainkan rumah kosong yang tidak ada orang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata. Kau kenapa, kau terlihat gelisah."

Hinata menghembus nafas pelan seraya menunduk, "Naruto-kun tidak ada. Tadi pagi aku ke rumahnya dan dia tidak ada, ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terdiam, dia tahu itu. Semalam dia menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang mengikuti mereka, tapi dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan lebih memilih untuk cepat pulang. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Sasuke coba menghubungi Naruto tapi sama seperti Hinata, ponsel Naruto tidak aktif.

Tadi pagi dia juga sempat ke rumah Naruto dan juga tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dari sinyal ponsel Naruto yang masih sempat di lacaknya semalam, ponsel itu masih berada di sekitar area taman hiburan. Kesanalah Sasuke pergi pagi tadi, tapi yang dia temukan hanyalah ponsel yang sudah sedikit hancur juga mati tergeletak di tanah dekat gang kecil.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilan Hinata memutus lamunannya dan membuatnya menoleh, "Kenapa kau melamun?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak apa, dan jangan terlalu khawatir pada si Dobe itu. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Hinata hanya mengangguk akan ucapan Sasuke. Walau Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya juga merasa khawatir akan sahabat kuningnya itu.

Apalagi semalam dia juga sempat merasakan seseorang yang dia cari selama ini ada di sekelilingnya. Dia hanya sedikit khawatir jika orang itu akan kembali menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya.

.

.

Ceklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Conan, Haibara dan Professor Agasa menoleh, menatap bocah kecil barambut hitam yang berjalan santai menuju kearah mereka, bola mata hitam bocah itu menatap orang-orang di depannya seolah bertanya 'bagaimana penampilannya.'

"Oh, ternyata kau cocok juga dengan penampilan seperti itu. Baju Shinichi juga sangat pas untukmu." Professor Agasa lebih dulu membuka suara melihat penampilan baru Naruto yang sudah memakai lensa mata dan pengecat rambut berwarna hitam.

"Baguskan? Aku memang tampan bagaimanapun penampilanku." Ucapnya narsis, membuat Conan mendengus sinis. "Oh ya, kalian mau kemana?" lanjutnya bertanya saat melihat penampilan Conan dan Haibara yang sudah siap dengan tas mereka.

"Sekolah." Haibara menjawab singkat.

"Oh, jadi kalian kembali bersekolah SD di kelas dua. Hahaha… kalian memang mirip dengan siswa SD sungguhan."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau juga akan satu kelas dengan kami."

"Eeeehhh,,, maksud kalian aku juga harus masuk SD?" Haibara mengangguk, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Aku ini sudah kelas tiga SMU."

"Ya, walau aku yakin kau akan lebih cocok jika benar-benar mengulang dari SD. Itu akan pas dengan IQ mu." Sindir Conan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah-sudah," Agasa menyela cepat sebelum Naruto dan Conan kembali bertengkar, "Kau harus masuk SD juga agar orang lain tidak curiga. Selain penampilan dan nama, kau juga harus hidup sebagai anak berusia 8 tahun. Aku sudah meminta tolong pada temanku yang ada di SD Teitan agar kau bisa di daftarkan di sana dan masuk kelas yang sama dengan Ai-kun dan Shinichi." Jelas Professor.

"Ya ampun, ternyata ini menyusahkan."

"Bukankah semalam kau bilang ini hebat?" sindir Conan akan perkataan Naruto semalam.

"Sebelum itu, jadi namamu siapa sekarang?" sela Haibara cepat, dia benar-benar jengah akan kedua bocah itu.

"Menma. Namikaze Menma." Naruto berujar sambil nyengir lebar, tanpa memperhatikan dengusan Conan dan tatapan tak percaya Haibara.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan Namikaze, tapi… Menma? Nama aslimu Naruto kan?" bocah Uzumaki itu mengangguk akan pertanyaan Haibara, "Nama aslimu Naruto dan sekarang namamu Menma?" sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. "Tidak sekalian saja namamu Ramen."

"Khe.." Conan mendengus geli dan tertawa mengejek akan nama pilihan Naruto yang tidak jauh dari makanan yang di sajikan dengan ramen.

.

.

Entah tradisi atau apa, kelihatannya grup Detektif Cilik memang tertarik dengan anak baru. Di mulai dari Conan yang menjadi anak baru di kelas dan menjadi inpirasi mereka untuk membentuk sebuh tim detektif. Saat Haibara menjadi anak baru di kelas mereka, juga di paksa ikut dalam tim itu. Dan sekarang, Naruto atau Menma mengalami hal yang sama.

"Jadi, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh saat bergabung dengan bocah-bocah ini?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil kepada Conan dan Haibara.

"Kau akan terbiasa, mereka setidaknya tumbuh melebihi anak lain pada umumnya." Jawab Haibara santai sambil mengaduk minumannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah café santai yang ada di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati ketika pulang sekolah. Walau tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus ikut, Menma tidak terlalu banyak protes kecuali hanya mendesah saat dia terjebak dalam pembicaraan anak-anak seperti…

"Ne Menma-kun, apa kau juga suka Kamen Yaiba?" …pertanyaan Ayumi membuatnya berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin, saat aku masih kecil." Jawaban singkat itu mendapat tatapan menyipit dari Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta. "Kenapa?" tanyanya santai.

"Bicaramu… terasa sama dengan Conan dan Haibara." Ayumi dan Genta mengangguk dengan kesimpulan singkat Mitsuhiko.

Menma berkedip, bicara? Maksudnya gaya bicara? "haha" dia tertawa hambar. Tentu saja kan, gaya bicara anak-anak, orang dewasa, dan remaja itu berbeda.

"Kyyyaaaaa...!"

Set… tap tap tap..

"Conan-kun, tunggu!"

"Eh?"

Teriakan yang lantang dari arah dapur café seketika membuat Conan waspada dan langsung berlari cepat yang diikuti Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko di belakang. Sementara Menma, dia berkedip bingung dengan wajah melongonya.

Dia menoleh ke samping dan menatap heran Haibara yang masih makan dengan tenang, "Apa itu tadi? Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Biasa," menaruh sendoknya, Haibara meraih tissue "Shinigami sudah mulai menarik mayat."

"Eh? Shinigami?" Haibara mengernyit saat mendengar nada yang sedikit gemetar disana, "Ma-maksudmu… Shinigami seperti di film DN itu? Jadi mereka su-sungguh ada?" teriakan tertahan itu di simpulkan sebagai rasa takut dan tidak percaya oleh Haibara.

Mendapati raut tegang Naruto atau Menma yang dia yakini takut pada hal-hal gaib, Haibara hanya bisa mengeleng pelan dan mulai melangkah menyusul rekannya yang lain.

"Oo-oii.. tu-tunggu ttebayo. Bagaimana kalau Shinigami itu juga datang padaku?"

.

.

15 menit kemudian. Lokasi kejadian sudah penuh dengan para polisis dan beberapa pengunjung yang penasaran. Terlihat seorang perempuan yang terbaring tertutup kain dengan kondisi yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tali yang menjadi alat perempuan itu mati masih terlihat di tempatnya semula demi kelancaran penyelidikan untuk beberapa saat.

Dugaan terkuat, kasus itu adalah kasus bunuh diri dengan cara menggantungkan diri sendiri. Atau sebut saja gantung diri. Tidak ada bukti mencurigakan yang di temukan oleh polisi, dan itu menjadi alasan tepat untuk Menma menguap karena merasa membuang waktu ditempat itu.

Sementara Haibara berjalan pelan menghampiri seorang anak berkacamata yang terlihat terdiam dengan pandangan berpikir. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya pelan agar tak ada yang mendengar, "Aku tidak melihat apapun yang mencurigakan. Apa ini murni bunuh diri?"

"Ya, ini bunuh diri," jawab Conan pelan. Matanya melirik kearah bungkus permen dan segelas air es yang ada diatas meja. "Mungkin!" lanjutnya ragu.

.

.

"Hah, kukira kita akan mendapat kasus lagi." keluh Genta dengan nada murung karena kecewa jika apa yang baru saja terjadi benar-benar kasus bunuh diri. Mereka tidak mendapat peran jadinya.

"Sudahlah, bukankah bagus karena kasusnya setidaknya jelas tanpa penyelidikan yang rumit."

"Ayumi-chan benar, lagipula sekarang sudah mulai sore. Kita harus cepat pulang."

Percakapan anak-anak sungguhan itu tidak terlalu mendapat tanggapan dari tiga orang dewasa di sana. Dua terlihat berjalan dalam diam dengan raut masih terlihat berpikir. Sementara seorang lagi tengah tersenyum karena melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan di dekat pertokoan. Tanpa izin, dia pergi meninggalkan rombongannya.

"Apa masih ada yang mengganggumu?" gadis kecil berambut pirang stroberry kembali membuka percakapan dengan rekannya. Mungkin rasa ingin tahunya tentang apapun yang di pikirkan rekannya tidak bisa di cegah.

"Aku masih memikirkan sesuatu."

"Bungkus permen dan segelas air diatas meja tadi?"

Conan mengangguk, tidak heran jika Haibara bisa mengetahui pikirannya. Gadis kecil itu sudah terlalu sering bisa membaca pikirannya, termasuk tentang perasaannya. "Kenapa dengan dua benda itu?"

"Terasa aneh jika seseorang memakan permen sambil meminum air es. Dan lagi, tidak ada batu es dalam gelas itu."

"Mungkin saja orangnya kebetulan haus sesaat setelah makan permen dan bisa saja batu es yang kau maksud sudah mencair."

Conan menggeleng, "Dari keterangan teman korban tadi, korban baru memasuki ruang istirahat pegawai sekitar lima menit. Keluar sebentar untuk mengambil segelas air dan kembali masuk. Setelah itu, belum cukup tiga menit, korban meninggal. Jika dikurang dengan teriakan dan waktu berlari menuju ke lokasi, tidak mungkin es batu bisa larut kurang dari dua menit."

"Kalau potongan es batunya kecil-kecil?"

"Tidak mungkin airnya sedingin itu. Dan lagi, korban tidak sedang makan permen."

"Jadi menurutmu, ada kemungkinan sesuatu di campur ke dalam permen atau batu es sang korban? Sehingga saat korban memakan batu es atau permen itu, sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Conan mengangguk, "Hanya saja yang membuatku bingung, tidak ada jejak sedikitpun tentang es batu atau permen tersebut. Bahkan tim forensic tidak menemukan apapun dari mulut ataupun gelas korban."

Haibara hanya diam. Dan tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Sampai ketiga anak di depan mereka berbalik dan berpamitan.

"Eh?" Ayumi menatap heran temannya yang terasa kurang. "Di mana Menma-kun?"

Conan dan Haibara tersentak dan menoleh, bukankah tadi Menma berjalan di samping mereka lalu kenapa sekarang tidak ada?

.

.

"Ehm,, ini enak!"

Seorang bocah berambut hitam dengan bola mata hitam tersenyum saat seorang gadis terlihat kekanakan ketika memakan es krim kesukaannya. Bocah itu tidak berniat menegur ataupun mengganggu, dia hanya berdiri tak jauh dari kursi taman yang di duduki oleh sang gadis.

Tapi apa boleh buat jika sang gadis tak sengaja menoleh dan menatapnya cukup terkejut. "Hei, sini!" ujar gadis itu dengan tangan melambai.

Segera saja bocah itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kau sendirian?"

Bocah itu mengangguk, "Aku hanya lewat dan melihatmu –ehm, maksudku… aku melihat… nee-chan makan es krim sendirian disini." terasa aneh di lidahnya jika harus memanggil teman kecilnya itu dengan sebutan nee-chan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, tubuh itu benar-benar merepotkan –jika boleh meminjam kata pusaka seseorang.

"Oh," sang gadis tersentak, "Kau mau mencobanya juga? Ini sangat enak."

Bocah itu mengangguk dan menerima suapan es krim dari sang gadis. Membuat senyum manis tertera di wajah cantik sang gadis. "Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

"…Menma."

"Baiklah Menma-kun, kau bisa panggil aku Hinata. Hinata-neechan." Menma tersenyum saat melihat binar senang dari mata Hinata. Dia jelas tahu jika Hinata menginginkan seorang adik, terlebih gadis itu sangat suka dengan anak-anak.

"Hinata-neechan." Ucapnya memperlancar sebutannya yang baru untuk sang pujaan hati.

"Hm, kau sangat manis. Wajahmu… mirip dengan temanku."

"Teman Neechan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya, dia berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan memiliki garis di pipi yang sama sepertimu, wajah kalian juga mirip jika di perhatikan lebih lama."

"Nee-chan, rambut dan mataku hitam, bagaimana mungkin aku mirip dengannya?" entah itu sangkalan atau ujian. Menma ingin tahu seberapa gadis itu bisa mengenalinya walau dengan perbedaan yang mustahil.

"Hm, tapi tatapan kalian terasa sama dan wajahmu terlihat familiar. Nee-chan tidak mungkin salah, kalian memang mirip." Hinata berujar dengan nada cukup merajuk. Membuat Menma terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Menma menggeleng, "Nee-chan lucu," jawabnya yang membuat Hinata mengembungkan pipinya karena merasa kalau dialah yang seolah seorang anak kecil, "Dan Hinata-neechan juga cantik dan manis. Aku suka."

Jadi, entah ini anugerah atau bukan. Dengan tubuh itu dan sebagai Menma, Naruto merasa lebih bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara lancar tanpa hambatan. Toh dia tidak akan berpikir kalau Hinata akan menyikapinya serius. Lihatlah, gadis itu tersenyum dengan sedikit merona sambil membelai kepalanya pelan.

"Nee-chan juga sepertinya suka padamu. Kau benar-benar lucu. Apa kau mau jadi adik Nee-chan?"

Senyuman manis Menma berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Sebagai Naruto dia menjadi sahabat, sebagai Menma dia menjadi adik? Dia harus menjadi siapa agar bisa menjadi kekasih gadis itu?

Suasana mereka menjadi hening sesaat lantaran mood Naruto atau Menma yang berubah buruk. Tapi saat teriakan dari arah belakang mereka terdengar, sontak membuat mereka berdiri.

"Oiii tunggu, jangan lari atau akan kami tembak."

Door..

Suara teriakan dan suara tembakan peringatan itu jelas menandakan kalau sedang terjadi pengejaran dari pihak yang berwenang. Tapi siapa yang di kejar?

Hinata dan Menma menatap linglung seorang pria yang berlari cepat kearah mereka dengan sebuah pisau di genggamannya. Saat pria itu meloncati bangku dan dengan cepat menyandera Hinata.. barulah kesadaran Menma terkumpul.

Dia mengumpat kesal karena lambat membaca situasi.

"Hinata-neechaaann…" teriaknya kemudian. Tak lama, dua orang polisi menyusul dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan pistol yang mengarah pada Hinata atau lebih tepatnya pria yang mencengkram erat leher gadis itu dengan lengan kekar pria itu.

"Lepaskan dia.."

"Dia akan menjadi tameng yang hebat bukan? Jadi lebih baik kalian yang mundur atau aku akan melukai gadis ini." ucap sang pria penjahat dengan pisau yang di tekan ke leher Hinata, tak sanggup membuat Hinata bersuara.

"Lepaskan Hinata-neechaaann.."

"Khe,, diam kau bocah.. lebih baik kau bilang pada polisi itu untuk melepaskanku, baru kakakmu aku lepaskan."

"Mizuki, hukumanmu akan bertambah berat jika kau melakukan tindak kejahatan yang lain." Seorang pria berseragam di samping Menma mulai membujuk walau jelas hasilnya sia-sia.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pergi kalian dasar polisi bodoh. Atau aku akan benar-benar melukai gadis ini.."

"Akh,," ringisan itu terdengar saat pisau yang di tekan terlalu kuat terasa perih di kulit Hinata.

"Nee-chaaan.." Menma melotot saat melihat sedikit darah di leher Hinata. "Sial!" desisnya pelan, mata hitamnya melirik mencoba mencari cara. Saat ide itu terlintas, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melangkah.

Menaiki kursi taman dan segera meloncat kearah Hinata lalu menarik kuat tangan kiri sang penjahat yang memegang pisau.. "Aaaarrgghh,," teriakan pria itu karena Menma menggigit lengannya dengan kuat membuat cengkramannya pada Hinata lepas. "Bocah sialan!" hentakan kuatnya membuat Menma terpental ke tanah.

"Menma-kun.." Hinata berteriak dan segera berlari menuju Menma untuk menolong karena terlihat pria yang tadi ingin menendang tubuh bocah Naruto atau tubuh Menma.

Dengan sigap Hinata memeluk Menma. Sebelum pria tadi sempat menendang, tangannya lebih dulu di cekal polisi dan pisaunya di rampas.

"Arrrkk,, lepaskan brengsek!" umpat pria itu kesal karena tangannya segera di borgol dengan kasar.

"Diamlah." Seorang polisi berusaha untuk memborgol Mizuki atau pria penjahat tadi.

Sementara polisi yang satunya menghampiri Hinata yang masih meringkuk memeluk Menma. "Nona, sudah tidak apa-apa." ucapnya pelan. Membuat Hinata perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan itu mendapat anggukan pelan dari keduanya. "Di mana rumah kalian, kami akan mengantar kalian lebih dulu."

"Ti-tidak usah," Hinata menjawab lirih sembari membantu Menma berdiri. "Kami akan segera pulang sendiri, rumah kami dekat dari sini." Sejujurnya, Hinata masih takut akan kejadian tadi. Tampang polisi yang sangar itupun tidak akan membantu jika mereka menerima tawaran polisi tersebut.

"Kalian yakin?" anggukan Hinata membuat polisi itu menghela nafas dan melihat sekilas rekannya yang membawa Mizuki ke mobil patrolinya. "Baiklah, kami minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Dan kami permisi." Polisi itu cepat melangkah pergi setelah menerima respon singkat Hinata.

Setelah polisi itu pergi, Hinata segera kembali berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Menma, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang luka?"

Menma meringis pelan saat ia yakin lututnya lecet, Hinata segera mendudukan tubuh bocah Naruto ke kursi dan meniup lecet itu. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan air untuk membasuh luka Menma, tapi sebelum saputangan basah itu menyentuh luka Menma. Bocah itu menahannya.

Hinata menatapnya bingung, tapi Menma justru tersenyum sembari menarik tangan kiri Hinata dan memperlihatkan siku Hinata yang juga berdarah. Dia merebut saputangan itu dan mengoleskannya ke luka Hinata. "Luka Nee-chan lebih lebih, seharusnya tadi Nee-chan tidak melompat untuk memelukku di tanah."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya karena perlakuan Menma yang dia rasa seperti orang dewasa. Dia merasa nyaman sekaligus bersalah karena seharusnya dialah yang melindungi Menma dan mengobatinya. Tapi malah dia yang di lindungi dan di obati.

"Kakimu juga terluka, aku minta maaf."

Menma tersenyum dan menatap Hinata, "Nee-chan tidak salah. Dan juga sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku akan mengantar Nee-chan pulang."

"Eeeh? Mana bisa begitu. Nee-chan yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Hinata meraih saputangannya dan kembali memasukkan saputangan itu ke dalam tasnya. Saat dia berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan untuk menggandeng tangan Menma, saat itulah ia terperanjat melihat mata Menma yang berkaca-kaca.

"Loh, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Habis,, habis,, hiks.. kan aku yang mau ngantar Nee-chan.. aku sudah besar dan seharusnya laki-laki yang mengantar perempuan pulang."

Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan itu. benar-benar bocah itu, Hinata perlu bertanya berapa usianya?

"Huwaaa… nee-chan jahat… pokoknya kau yang mau mengantar nee-chan…"

"Eh, i-iya iya deh iya.. kamu yang mengantar nee-chan pulang. sudah dong jangan nangis."

Menma langsung terdiam, membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung. Sebisa mungkin Menma tidak tertawa melihat tampak lucu dan bingung Hinata. "Jadi," Menma turun dari kursi dan menggenggam tangan Hinata sembari menatap gadis itu mendongak. "Ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya riang.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Conan memakai tasnya setelah memasang sepatunya. Dia menatap Haibara yang baru saja selesai menghubungi seseorang. "Dia di mana?"

"Dia bilang ada urusan dan akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kita tidak perlu khawatir karena dia sudah 18 tahun. Itu katanya."

"Ck, anak itu. Dia terlalu bodoh dan sombong."

"Sama sepertimu."

"Apa?" Conan mendelik saat Haibara menyamainya dengan Menma yang dia anggap bodoh. Hei dia detektif terkenal denga IQ tinggi, kenapa di samakan dengan hiasan ramen itu? "Aku berbeda dengannya, Haibara."

"Kalian sama-sama bodoh untuk hal yang berbeda." Jawab Haibara dengan cuek dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Conan berdiri sendiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"Hal apa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya bingung. Tapi saat dia mengingat tatapan sendu Haibara tadi, dia merasa dia mengerti tentang kebodohannya yang di bilang gadis pirang stroberry itu. Senyum tipis menemani tatapan sendunya.

"Benar, aku bodoh dalam perasaan."

.

.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sang kekasih yang berjalan pulang dengan seorang bocah sambil bergandeng tangan. Sedikit kesal karena kekasihnya itu tidak bisa di hubungi dan belum pulang ke rumah sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Memang, Sasuke menurunkan kekasihnya di depan lorong kompleks karena ada keperluan tapi dia tidak mengira jika sang kekasih justru pergi lagi ke tempat lain, bukannya pulang. Dan karena rasa pegalnya yang sudah menunggu sang kekasih hampir sejam semakin membuatnya kesal.

Dapat ia lihat raut kaget dan sedikit takut dari kekasihnya begitu jarak mereka semakin dekat, "Sasuke-kun," dan sapaan itu terdengar ketika sang kekasih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Hinata. Aku sudah menghubungimu lebih dari 20 kali, ponselmu tidak aktif dan kau tidak ada di rumah, aku bahkan sudah menunggumu hampir satu jam."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk, kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan tadi masih membuatnya sedikit takut hingga hanya bisa diam.

Sementara bocah yang ada di sampingnya merengut sebal atas kata-kata kasar Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar Sasuke pada pujaan hatinya.

"Matte yo… Onichan.." protesan dengan nada kesal itu membuat Sasuke melirik malas, menatap tidak suka sang bocah yang memanggilnya dengan nada tidak menyenangkan, di tambah tangan bocah itu yang masih bertaut dengan sang kekasih.

"Jika kau masih ingin bicara, sebaiknya lepaskan tangan Hinata." Ucapan dingin itu membuat Hinata tersentak dan menatapnya tak percaya, sementara bocah itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Menma-kun. Dia masih kecil." Pembelaan Hinata antara ingin membuat Menma tertawa atau menangis. Di katakan masih kecil di usia 18 tahun jelas membuat seseorang kesal bukan.

"Tidak apa Nee-chan," Menma mengalah dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hinata, merasa sedikit kehilangan kehangatan dari tangan putih pujaan hatinya. "Ne Oniichan. Jangan memarahi Hinata-nee, dia masih ketakutan karena hampir di lukai oleh penjahat."

Sasuke tersentak sementara Hinata hanya menunduk. "Hinata benarkah itu?" diamnya Hinata selalu di artikan 'iya' bagi Sasuke, sontak saja pemuda itu khawatir dan panik. "Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Ehm," dehaman Menma membuat Sasuke kembali melihatnya, dia menunjuk siku Hinata yang terlihat luka agar Sasuke tahu di mana letak luka yang di carinya.

"Astaga tanganmu berdarah, sebaiknya cepat di obati."

"Tidak apa," Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke yang ingin menariknya masuk ke rumah Hinata. "Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Dari pada itu, lebih baik kau antar Menma-kun pulang, ini sudah sore."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Hinata-neechan.."

"Kau dengarkan?" Sasuke langsung menyela, dia sedikit tidak suka dengan cara Menma memanggil Hinata. Dia seolah mendengar Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan nada yang sama. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, yang jelas panggilan Menma dan Naruto ke Hinata terdengar sama di telinga bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Tidak boleh, Menma-kun di antar Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mau mendengar bantahan. Dan Sasuke-kun, aku mungkin terluka lebih parah jika Menma tidak menolongku, jadi kau harus mengantarnya sampai ke rumah." Hinata menatap kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

Conan berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hari semakin sore dan terlihat langit yang mulai memerah. Saat tatapannya berkeliling, dia mengerutkan kening saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Segera saja dia menghampiri dan berdiri di dekat orang itu, "Tagaki-san?" panggilnya pelan yang membuat detektif polisi yang dia penggil menoleh.

"Oh Conan-kun, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang," jawab Conan singkat sembari melirik sekelilingnya yang terlihat sedikit ada penyelidikan, "Takagi-san, apa ada kasus?"

Takagi tersentak karena insting bocah itu yang selalu tajam, dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Conan dan berbicara dengan volume suara yang pelan. "Sebenarnya kami sedang menyelidiki sebuah kasus yang sulit."

"Sulit?"

Takagi mengangguk, "Kami ada di sini untuk memeriksa keberadaan pelaku yang kami cari. Dari informasi yang kami dapat setelah penyelidikan, ada yang bilang kalau dia pernah bahkan beberapa kali terlihat di sekitar sini."

"Kasus apa?"

"Tiga pembunuhan yang mengarah pada pelaku yang sama. Trik yang di lakukan pelaku tidak terbaca tapi jelas menunjukkan kalau ini pembunuhan. Kami sudah mengadakan penyelidikan ini dari seminggu yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada perkembangan yang menarik."

Conan memperhatikan sekelilingnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Takagi, memperhatikan sekitar yang mungkin menjadi alasan sang pelaku berada di sana. Itu masih kawasan rumahnya, kompleks beika blok 2. Dia bahkan masih bisa melihat rumahnya dan rumah professor Agasa. Apa yang di incar pelaku? Itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Tidak mungkin jika pelaku berada di sana untuk bersembunyi. Jika benar yang di katakan Takagi, maka pelaku adalah pembunuh professional yang tidak akan memilih tempat sembarangan untuk bersembunyi.

"Ne, Takagi-san," dia kembali menatap detektif polisi di depannya, "Dari mana kalian tahu jika pelaku sempat beberapa kali berada di wilayah ini?"

"Hm itu…" Takagi semakin mendekat dan seolah berbisik, "Kau tahu tentang bunuh diri seorang wanita di café tadi siang bukan?" Conan mengangguk, jelas itu masih sangat diingatnya. "Wanita itulah yang memberikan kami informasi ini kemarin malam. Tapi saat kami masih ingin bertanya padanya hari ini, dia justru bunuh diri."

Conan tersentak, jika dia menghubungkan semuanya, kemungkinan wanita tadi siang di bunuh semakin besar. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menemukan bukti apa-apa?

"Kenapa wanita itu bisa mengetahui informasi ini?"

"Karena wanita itu adalah teman dari korban pembunuhan yang sedang kami selidiki. Wanita itu bilang dia orang pertama yang menemukan mayat temannya di kamar apartemen mereka."

"Kasus yang Takagi-san bilang itu sudah memakan tiga korban kan?" Takagi mengangguk, "Apa ada persamaan dari setiap korban yang di bunuh? Mungkin saja tiga pembunuhan itu terhubung."

"Itulah yang sedang kami selidiki. Pembunuhan pertama terjadi di Okinawa, dua minggu yang lalu. Pembunuhan kedua terjadi di Kyoto, hanya berjarak empat hari dari pembunuhan pertama. Dan pembunuhan ketiga terjadi di Tokyo, itu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Semua korban seorang wanita berusia 20-an."

Conan mengangguk mengerti, dia ingin melihat foto korban jika saja inspektur megure tidak datang menyela.

"Takagi, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Tersentak, Takagi langsung berdiri. "Inspektur Megure. Saya hanya sedang menyapa Conan-kun."

"Ne, Inspektur apa aku boleh melihat foto ketiga korban?"

Inspektur Megure langsung mendelik kepada Takagi karena yakin bawahannya itu sudah berbicara panjang lebar kepada bocah kecil di depan mereka. Sementara Takagi hanya menunduk takut karena sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan membocorkan informasi dengan sangat mudah kepada pihak luar, walau hanya seorang anak kecil.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Dan sebaiknya kau pulang." Megure tidak ingin Conan ikut campur, itu sudah hal lumrah yang terjadi. "Takagi, kita pergi!"

"Laksanakan, Inspertur!"

Conan hanya menghela nafas saat para polisi itu sudah menjauh.

Tatapannya berubah tajam setelah beberapa saat. Sepertinya jiwa detektifnya sangat penasaran dengan kasus itu. Mungkin malam ini dia harus kembali menginap di rumah Proffesor Agasa untuk mencari informasi sendiri.

.

.

To be continued

.

Hm, sepertinya tidak banyak orang yang berniat dengan fic crossover seperti ini. But that's ok. Bukan masalah. Aku hanya mencoba menyampaikan imajinasiku saja.

Terima kasih bagi readers yang udah baca, faf, follow, dan review. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Aku tidak pandai menulis tentang kasus-kasus, jadi maaf dan maklumi jika ada kesalahn. Fic ini bakal tetap aku lanjutin sampe tamat walau mungkin agak lama.

Thanks and see you, bye bye.

Salam, Rameen.


	3. Chapter 3

Malam itu, dia kembali menginap di rumah professor Agasa. Dengan alasan yang selalu sama, dia lagi-lagi membuat Ran khawatir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasa penasaran sudah sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk diam dengan mata terfokus pada layar computer yang menayangkan hasil dari apa yang dia cari.

"Bagaimana, Shinichi?" seorang pria tua berambut putih mulai bertanya.

Conan menggeleng, "Entahlah Hakase, ini semua data tentang semua pembunuhan yang terjadi. Bahkan foto ketiga korban saat masih hidup dan saat di temukan dalam keadaan tewas juga ada. Tapi aku tidak menemukan keterkaitan satu sama lain." Tangan mungilnya men-scroll mouse dengan lihai.

"Nama marga mereka berbeda. Asal pendidikan bahkan alamat mereka berada ditempat yang berbeda. Keterangan orang-orang terdekat korban juga tidak ada yang mengarah pada korban lainnya. Yang sama dari mereka adalah rentan umur mereka yang berada pada umur antara 20 sampai 25 tahun." Lanjutnya dengan menghela nafas pelan. Setengah jam pencariannya di internet mungkin akan sia-sia.

"Apa sih yang kalian kerjakan?" Conan melirik malas seorang bocah berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya. Apa bocah itu tidak mendengar percakapan mereka? Untuk apa bertanya lagi?

"Kenapa kau disini sih, kau tidak ingat kalau besok ada ulangan? Lebih baik kau belajar."

"Huh," Naruto mendengus kesal, "Aku ini anak SMA, kalau mengerjakan ulangan harian anak SD tidak perlu belajar."

Conan hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap Agasa yang duduk di sisi lain, "Tapi, di mana dia?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Di lab." Naruto yang menjawab dengan santai tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kesal Conan karena merasa lagi-lagi di ikut campuri urusannya. "Dia di lab dari tadi sore. Aku sudah bertanya apa yang dia lakukan di sana, tapi dia hanya bilang ada project khusus menyangkut hidup mati seseorang."

"Ck," Conan berdecak kesal mendengarnya, bukan kepada Naruto, tapi kepada orang yang di bilang mengurung diri di lab hanya karena satu project yang dia yakin sekali tidak jauh dari penawar obat sial itu.

"Eh?" bocah kacamata itu kembali melirik saat nada suara Naruto seperti orang melihat hal aneh. "Ku pikir hanya Hinata-chan yang punya mata begitu, ternyata banyak juga ya." Conan mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat tanpa minat layar computer di depannya. Mencoba melihat apa yang di katakan Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa foto mereka saat masih hidup berbeda?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada tanya yang sungguh penasaran, "Ah, aku tahu. Mereka pasti menggunakan kontak lensa dan mengecat rambutnya sepertiku.. benar kan? Ah, aku memang hebat dalam analisis."

Conan tersentak mendengar itu dan segera merebut mouse dari tangan Naruto. Melihat ulang dan memperhatikan kejanggalan yang seharusnya jelas ia dapatkan. Dan benar saja, matanya melebar saat melihat hal itu.

Ketiga korban yang ada dalam foto penyelidikan memiliki rambut pirang stroberry dan bermata lavender, walau satu korban matanya tertutup. Padahal foto ketiga korban itu saat masih hidup memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda.

Dua korban memiliki rambut coklat dan satu korban berambut hitam, sementara mata ketiganya berwarna gelap. Lalu kenapa saat mereka meninggal, penampilan mereka sama? Apa pelaku yang melakukan hal itu setelah pembunuhan? Apa itu semacam kode atau ciri khas pelaku yang ingin memperlihatkan kalau itu memang sebuah pembunuhan berantai dan merenggut korban dengan ciri-ciri yang sama?

" _Kami ada di sini untuk memeriksa keberadaan pelaku yang kami cari. Dari informasi yang kami dapat setelah penyelidikan, ada yang bilang kalau dia pernah bahkan beberapa kali terlihat di sekitar sini."_

Conan tersentak mengingat perkataan Takagi tadi sore. Pelaku pernah terlihat beberapa kali di daerah rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Professor Agasa. Lalu korban memiliki rambut pirang stroberry yang jelas merupakan hasil perwarna buatan. Di tambah dengan keberadaan anggota BO yang masih bisa Haibara rasakan saat di taman waktu itu…

'Jangan-jangan…' Conan merasa dadanya langsung berdebar cepat atas analisisnya itu. Berpikir mungkin salah satu anggota yang selamat mengincar Haibara dan sengaja melakukan pembunuhan untuk memberi terror dan peringatan dengan seolah menyamakan korban dengan Haibara.

"Sial, apa yang ku pikirkan?!" umpatnya pelan yang mengundang tatapan bingung Naruto dan Agasa. Conan tidak memperdulikannya, yang penting dia harus tenang saat ini. Dia tetap harus berpikir logis dan tidak boleh gegabah. Masih banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Terutama mata korban yang jelas tidak mirip dengan Haibara. Ya benar! Aku harus mencari informasi lain, batinnya.

.

Bang Bang by Rameen

Disclaimer:

\- Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

\- Detektif Conan by Aoyama Gosho

Pairing :

\- [U. Naruto x H. Hinata]

\- [K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai]

Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime…. Mungkin =D

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan dalam sebuah apartemen sederhana. Terlihat seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang berdiri sembari menikmati minuman mereka. Terlihat begitu senang dengan suasana romantis yang ada.

"Kau selalu tahu minuman faforitku."

"Tentu saja," sang pria menjawab cepat sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu dan jelas mengetahui apapun kesukaanmu."

Sang wanita tersenyum dan meneguk minumannya kembali. "Oh ya, anata. Apa rambut baruku bagus? Aku menuruti saranmu agar mewarnainya dengan warna pirang ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm, bagus. Kau terlihat sangaaatt… anggun dan kuat."

"Kuat? Bukannya cantik?"

Sang pria tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, cantik juga. Tapi wanita yang memiliki rambut itu terlihat anggun dan kuat, walau dia bisa sangat rapuh di dalam."

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan seseorang?" sang wanita terlihat kesal karena pembicaraan pria itu seperti sedang mengingat orang lain.

"Tidak!" pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan memberikan itu kepada sang wanita. "Pakailah, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dan terlihat begitu cantik. Kurasa kau akan semakin cantik jika memakainya."

Sang wanita mengambil benda yang di sodorkan padanya lalu membukanya. Matanya terlihat berbinar dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Wah, ini cantik sekali, anata. Akan ku pakai besok."

"Pakailah sekarang!"

Sang wanita menggeleng, "Mataku sedikit iritasi tadi, jadi akan sakit kalau memakai kontak lensa."

"Sebentar saja, setidaknya sampai kita selesai minum. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya… tatapan dari mata lavender." Sang pria berkata lembut dan memaksa walau hal itu tidak dapat di tangkap oleh sang wanita. Merasa keinginan prianya bukan hal sulit. Sang wanita pun menyanggupi. Memakai kontak lensa berwarna lavender pemberian sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana? Cantikkah?"

Sang pria menatap sendu kearahnya, hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali tersenyum dan membelai rambut sang wanita. "Ya, cantik. Kau sangat cantik dengan rambut dan mata itu.."

Sang wanita kembali tersenyum dan meneguk lagi minumannya, menikmati belaian sang kekasih di rambutnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia merasa jika kepalanya pusing. "Anata, ini minuman yang biasa kan?" tanyanya sambil menggoyang minuman di tangannya.

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa pusing. Bukankah kadar alkoholnya rendah? Aku tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya, lalu kenapa sekarang aku mabuk ya?"

Sang pria tersenyum semakin lebar, "Kau tidak mabuk, tapi lumpuh." Bisiknya kemudian, pria itu berjalan semakin mendekat "Tangan dan kaki akan menjadi lumpuh, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan." Suara itu semakin rendah dan semakin mendekat, membuat sang wanita mundur perlahan.

"Kau akan sesak dan lidahmu akan mati rasa." Sang wanita tercekat dan terus mundur, "Dan akhirnya… kau akan tertidur."

Prang… gelas di tangan sang wanita terjatuh. Sedikit percikan airnya membasahi celana panjang sang pria tapi dia tidak peduli. Masih sibuk menyeringai menatap kekasihnya.

"A-ana-ta.." sang wanita mulai terbata karena tenggorokkannya terasa sakit.

"Ini terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan obat tidurmu. Jadi tenanglah, orang-orang hanya akan mengira kau bunuh diri karena obat tidurmu sendiri."

"A-a-anata.. kau.. berc.. akh.."

Bruk.. dia terjatuh dengan mata terbelalak saat dia tidak bisa merasakan lidahnya dan dia juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai perintah otak. Tatapannya memelas dan memohon kepada pria yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

Sang pria berlutut, mendekatkan jarak mereka dan kembali membelai rambutnya lembut. "Rambut ini, hanya cocok untuknya." Tangannya merambat ke pelipis sang wanita, membelai sebelah mata sang wanita, "Dan mata ini, hanya cocok untuknya."

Pria itu tidak lagi menatap lurus sang wanita, melainkan seolah bisa melihat wanita lain yang dia inginkan. "Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya. Tidak ada selain mereka. Mereka… Lavender dan… Sherry."

Bruk..

Wanita itu terjatuh dengan mata terbelalak, tampak nafasnya tak lagi berhembus. Namun sang pria hanya memandangnya datar sebelum kembali berdiri dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Dia keluar dari apartemen itu dan berhenti di depan pintu, "Bereskan semuanya!" perintahnya pada dua orang yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Saat kedua orang itu mengangguk dan pergi, dia melihat kedua tangannya. Menarik lepas kertas bening yang tertempel di setiap jarinya guna menghilangkan sidik jari. Terlihat kembali seringai di bibirnya saat dia melangkah mantap meninggalkan apartemen itu.

.

.

Bocah kacamata itu mengerutkan alisnya saat membaca berita kematian baru dengan cirri-ciri korban yang sama. Otak cerdasnya berpikir keras tentang apa motif dari sang pelaku hingga membuat korban terlihat sama. Apa dugaannya sebelum ini benar? Sang pelaku sedang mengincar orang lain dan melakukan pembunuhan berantai ini sebagai sebuah terror atau peringatan.

Akh, dia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tidak ada petunjuk lain yang bisa ia jadikan solusi. Pemikirannya buntu saat terus di bayangi rasa khawatir tentang rekannya sendiri.

Drrrttt drrrtt…

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya saat dia rasa bergetar, memandang sekilas nama yang tertera sebelum mengeluarkan dasi kupu-kupu merahnya. "Moshi-moshi.." sapanya dengan mata yang kembali fokus ke layar ponselnya yang lain yang sedang menampilkan berita pembunuhan tersebut.

" _Moshi-moshi, Shinichi."_ Terdengar suara seorang gadis di sebrang telpon, nada bicaranya ceria dan senang, mungkin karena sudah lama telponnya tak di angkat. _"Apa sekarang kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Tidak terlalu. Ada apa, Ran?"

" _Dasar, apa kau tidak bisa bicara dengan nada yang lebih baik? Kau sedang apa sih, menyelidiki kasus?"_

Shinichi dalam tubuh anak-anak itu menghela nafas saat melihat foto korban dalam ponselnya, tak sepenuhnya menghiraukan pembicaraan dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. "Begitulah, aku sedang memeriksa beberapa informasi tentang suatu kasus."

Terdengar helaan nafas lain di ujung telpon, _"Setidaknya kau harus bersantai sesekali. Ah ya, apa kau bisa… ehm… minggu depan, apa kau ada waktu?"_

"Kenapa?"

" _Tidak ada, hanya saja… itu ulang tahunku, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"_

Conan mengerutkan keningnya dengan masih melihat informasi yang tertera di layar. Korban mati bunuh diri dengan meminum pil tidurnya, bahan pil tidur yang berlebih dosis terdapat dalam tubuhnya setelah di lakukan pemeriksaan forensic. Huh, dia mendengus. Bunuh diri apanya, jelas-jelas korban memiliki ciri yang sama dengan korban pembunuhan sebelumnya.

" _Shinichi?"_

"Ah ya?" panggilan itu menyentaknya pelan, "Iya, aku tahu. Minggu depankan? Baiklah aku akan datang."

" _Benarkah? Apa kau tidak sibuk?"_

"Tidak, sudah dulu ya, Ran."

Dia mematikan ponselnya saat sambungan sudah terputus. Memasukinya kembali ke dalam saku dengan masih memperhatikan ponsel yang lain. Tak sadar atas apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan, sama halnya dengan ia tak sadar jika seseorang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan berpangku tangan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hah?" dia tersentak dan mendongak, mendapati Haibara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak bisa di jelaskan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Haibara menghela nafas, "Apa kau yakin bisa kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi minggu depan?"

"Ah tentang itu lagi. Haibara, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini. Aku tidak terlalu memaksamu untuk menyelesaikan antidote itu secepatnya. Kenapa kau masih saja membahasnya?"

"Lalu kenapa Shinichi berjanji bertemu dengan Ran minggu depan? Apa kau akan datang dengan tubuh Conan dan mengaku Shinichi?" suaranya bertanya dengan nada lebih rendah walau terdapat emosi di sana.

"Hah? Janji?" Conan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, apa yang di bicarakan rekannya? Apa dia punya janji dengan Ran? Tadi dia hanya di telpon oleh Ran dan… matanya melebar saat mengingat apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Astaga! Aku berjanji bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya panik.

Haibara hanya memutar bola matanya, benar dugaannya jika bocah itu IQ nya sudah menurun. Mengabaikan Conan, gadis kecil itu berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Hai-Haibara.. tunggu…" Conan berdecak kesal saat Haibara justru meninggalkannya sendiri. "Ya ampun, apa yang kulakukan?" tidak mungkin Shinichi bisa bertemu dengan Ran dalam seminggu. Obat itu belum tentu selesai. Kalau dia membatalkannya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya Ran. Dia sadar jika nada bicara Ran di telpon tadi terdengar sangat senang.

"Ck, kuso… apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

.

.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, Menma-kun?"

"Karena Hinata-nee sangat cantik. Apalagi kalau sedang serius membaca buku."

Hinata terdiam dan wajahnya memanas, selanjutnya dia tersenyum dan menepuk sisi sebelahnya agar Menma duduk di sampingnya. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana? Kenapa tidak memanggil? Dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata murid SD Teitan." tanyanya setelah Menma duduk. Tadi dia sempat terkejut saat mendapati Menma sudah berdiri di depannya dengan menatapnya intens.

"Sudah cukup lama, tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu Nee-chan, makanya aku diam saja. Kalau sekolah sih, aku sudah sering melihat Nee-chan disini makanya aku tahu kalau Nee-chan murid SMA Teitan."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengusap kepala dengan rambut hitam itu, menimbulkan rona tipis di kedua pipi tan bocah kecil itu. Hinata menaruh bukunya dan meraih kotak bekalnya, dia belum memakannya karena terlalu terlarut dalam bacaannya.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Menma dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan antusias. Hinata mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan itu kepada Menma, "Enak?" lagi –Menma menggangguk.

Dalam hati, Menma lagi-lagi bersyukur dengan kondisi tubuhnya ini. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah menyuapinya kecuali jika ia sakit. Tapi sekarang Hinata memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan begitu hangat. Ah, walau begitu, Menma tetap ingin kembali menjadi Naruto dan berada di sisi Hinata dengan tubuh aslinya.

"Bekal buatan Nee-chan sangat enak, apalagi jika Nee-chan menaruh banyak daging ke dalam telur gorengnya. Aku tidak terlalu suka sayur." Hinata menatapnya dengan intens, bayangan teman semasa kecilnya seolah terbayang di wajah Menma, "Kenapa Nee-chan melihatku begitu?"

"Karena kau sangat tampan," ucap Hinata mengembalikan jawab Menma tadi saat ia bertanya di awal, membuat Menma nyengir lebar mendengarnya, "Kau semakin mirip dengan temanku."

"Teman Nee-chan yang waktu itu Nee-chan bilang? yang berambut kuning dan bermata biru itu?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Dia sangat suka telur goreng yang kucampur dengan irisan daging, dia juga tidak suka makan sayur. Aku harus memaksanya dulu sebelum dia mau memakan sayur," Hinata tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang, mengingat seseorang yang sedang ia bicarakan tanpa menyadari jika orang itu justru tersenyum mendengarnya bercerita dengan raut wajah antusias.

"Dia orang yang baik dan suka membantu orang-orang, walau dia anaknya cukup ceroboh tapi dia selalu berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mencapai apa yang dia inginkan." Lanjut Hinata lagi, "Saat dia bekerja keras untuk mencapai sesuatu, aku sering tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Ekspresinya saat stress belajar agar bisa mengalahkan Sasuke-kun, atau ekspresinya saat berusaha mengalahkan yang lain saat pelajaran olahraga. Dia lucu, ramah, baik, ceroboh, dan menurutku… itu keren."

Blush

Wajah Menma memerah mendengarnya, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Hinata selalu memperhatikannya selama ini. Dia tahu bagaimana Hinata hafal dengan semua kebiasaan dan kesukaannya tapi dia baru tahu jika Hinata bahkan melihatnya begitu teliti. Dia yang selalu berusaha sendiri selama ini, tidak menyangka jika selalu ada yang memperhatikan.

Dan itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Dia kembali tersenyum menatap pujaan hatinya, "Ne Hinata-neechan,"

"Hm?" Hinata melihatnya dengan wajah bertanya.

"Nee-chan kelihatannya sangat dekat dengan orang itu, apa mungkin… dia pacar Nee-chan?" tanyanya menggoda, hanya iseng sebenarnya karena dia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya.

Hinata terdiam dan menunduk, pelan ia menggeleng, "Dia bukan pacarku, dia temanku. Teman yang paling tidak ingin kutinggalkan, teman yang selalu bisa ku andalkan, teman yang selalu ada untukku. Tapi…"

Pandangan Hinata menyendu dan dia semakin menunduk, membuat Menma mengernyit bingung. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Hah," Hinata menggeleng, "Sekarang aku tidak tahu dia di mana. Beberapa hari ini aku selalu berusaha menghubunginya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku juga selalu mengecek rumahnya, tapi dia tidak pulang. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana dan kenapa dia pergi, dia tidak bilang apapun."

Menma terdiam, dia tidak pernah menduga jika Hinata akan merasa kehilangan sampai begini karena dia. 'Aku di sini, Hinata-chan.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya langsung, dia masih ingat jika Haibara dan Conan menyuruhnya bersembunyi dan menutup identitasnya sampai penawar obat itu jadi.

"Hinata… nee-chan," dia memegang tangan Hinata dan menyentakkan gadis itu dari lamunannya sendiri tentang temannya yang hilang. "Apa aku boleh minta telurnya lagi?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku jadi melamun sendiri. Kau masih lapar?" Menma tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ini makanlah lagi." Menma memakan apa yang di berikan Hinata. Dia lega karena Hinata tersenyum lagi, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Menghibur Hinata dan mengalihkan pikkiran gadis itu agar tetap tersenyum.

"Hinata?" senyumnya memudar saat mendengar suara itu. Menma langsung memajukan bibirnya dan menatap kesal pada orang yang baru datang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah selesai di panggil Iruka-sensei?"

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam dan melirik Menma dengan pandangan malas, "Kenapa bocah ini ada di sini?"

"Aku punya nama dan terserah aku mau ada di mana." Jawab Menma sewot. Kenapa Sasuke harus datang sekarang sih? Batinnya.

"Hah, dia hanya menemani ku di sini. Duduklah Sasuke-kun, aku membawa bekal untukmu." Sasuke langsung duduk tanpa bicara, sementara wajah Menma semakin kusut saat tahu Hinata juga membawakan pemuda raven itu bekal.

"Ini enak." Puji Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

Semakin membuat Menma kesal, "Ne Hinata-neechaaann,," panggilnya dengan manja sanggup membuat kening Sasuke berkedut mendengarnya. "Aku masih lapar, suapi lagi ya."

"Iya, ini." Hinata langsung menyuapi Menma tanpa sedikitpun menyadari senyum kemenangan di bibir Menma yang mengarah pada Sasuke.

'Sial, anak itu mengejekku.' Batin Sasuke. "Hinata, apa kau bawa jus tomat seperti biasa?" tanyanya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Hinata meraih tempat minum dan memberinya pada Sasuke, "Ini, seperti biasa aku hanya tambahkan sedikit gula."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang mampu membuat Hinata merona, dan juga mampu membuat Menma hampir mencekiknya.

Huh, mendengus kesal, Menma hanya bisa diam. Sasuke tersenyum menang akan hal itu dan meminum jus tomatnya dengan nikmat.

"Hinata apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tanda berpikir, "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton nanti malam? Di bioskop biasa, sudah lama kita tidak pergi menonton."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk dan senyum Hinata kembali merekah, dengan cepat dia mengangguk senang. Sasuke sudah lama tidak mengajaknya kencan, dua bulan terakhir, selalu Hinata yang mengajaknya pergi keluar. Tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat senang.

Namun, berbeda dengan Hinata, Menma justru semakin kesal mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke yang selalu bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum senang seperti itu. Menma tidak mengerti, dia yakin jika Sasuke tidak lagi menyukai Hinata, tapi kenapa pemuda raven itu masih terus mempertahankan hubungan mereka? Menyebalkan, batinnya.

.

.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan dua tiket untuk nonton di bioskop bersama Hinata. Dia bahkan sudah siap dan melaju dengan motornya. Hanya saja, di tengah jalan. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri saat tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang yang membuatnya begitu marah. Melupakan segalanya, Sasuke memutar laju motornya untuk mengikuti orang yang tadi dia lihat.

Motor Sasuke terus melaju mengikuti mobil hitam metalik di depannya. Sorot matanya penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam. Bayangan masa lalu kembali berputar di otaknya hingga membuatnya tidak berpikir apapun kecuali ingin menghajar bahkan membunuh orang yang tengah di kejarnya.

Dan saat dia melewati sebuah mini market, di sanalah seorang Menma melihatnya dengan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Menma bahkan berhenti dan membuat seorang teman perempuannya menoleh.

"Namikaze-kun, kita harus pulang dan segera memasak makan malam. Kau kenapa?"

Menma tersentak dan menoleh menatap Haibara yang ada di depannya. "Ah maaf. Iya kita pulang sekarang." dia kembali melangkah dan berjalan beringan dengan Haibara. Mencoba berpikir positif tentang dugaannya.

.

.

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat kesal saat menemukan gps ponsel Sasuke berada jauh dari bioskop tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berkencan. "Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Apa mereka tidak jadi berkencan?"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya kasar di sofa. Dia menatap jam dinding yang memperlihatkan waktu hampir jam sembilan malam. Sudah sejam lebih dari saat dia melihat Sasuke di depan mini market tadi, dan arah perginya Sasuke bertolak belakang dengan tempat kencan mereka.

Naruto jelas tahu di mana bioskop yang sering di jadikan Sasuke dan Hinata menonton saat mereka berkencan. Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak di sana? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak datang dan Hinata masih menunggu?

"Teme sialan." Umpatnya lagi saat dia tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Hinata. Khawatir dan gelisah menyeruak di hatinya, dia menolehkan pandangannya ke jendela dan menggigit bibir saat melihat hujan turun dengan deras.

"Kau kenapa?" Dia tersentak saat Haibara datang dan bertanya padanya. Mengacak rambutnya kesal, dia menghembus nafas kasar. "Apa kau gila? Aku tanya kau kenapa?"

Naruto menatap Haibara dan menunduk. Memilih menceritakan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bosan Haibara.

'Selalu begitu. Setiap orang selalu khawatir dan gelisah terhadap orang yang mereka cintai.' Ucap Haibara dalam hati setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Ai-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada merengek.

Hah, Haibara menghela nafas pelan sebelum memangku tangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas. "Kau bisa menyetir mobil?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bisa kalau aku dalam tubuh 18 tahun." Jawab Naruto ketus, "Huh, mana ada bocah 8 tahun yang bisa mengendarai mobil dengan baik tanpa di tilang polisi."

"Kalau begitu pakai saja mobil Hakase untuk menjemputnya. Hakase sedang sakit jadi kau pergi saja sendiri."

"Ya ampuun Ai… sudah aku bilang tidak mungkin menyetir mobil dengan tubuh ini." Haibara mengalihkan tatapannya dan itu membuat Naruto mengernyit, memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi, "Hei… apa kau sudah membuat penawar racun ahoktoxin itu?"

Haibara menggeleng dan itu membuat kepala Naruto kembali jatuh menunduk. "Tapi aku ada obat yang tidak permanen."

"Hah?" otak Naruto sudah sulit memahami, apalagi jika dalam keadaan panik, dan fakta itu membuat Haibara harus bersabar ekstra, "Obat tidak permanen, maksudnya? apa itu bisa membuatku menyetir mobil?"

Haibara memijit pelipisnya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Naruto, "Obat penawar sementara. Dengan obat itu kau bisa kembali ke tubuh aslimu dalam waktu 24 jam."

"Benarkah?" Haibara tersentak mundur saat Naruto berteriak dan langsung meloncat condong kearahnya. Dan saata dia mengangguk, Haibara hanya bisa menghela nafas saat naruto memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku atau akan kubuat kau kecil selamanya?!"

Set… Naruto langsung menarik diri. Tentu dia tidak akan macam-macam dengan gadis cilik itu. Jika saja yang mengatakan itu Iruka-sensei di sekolahnya, atau Shizune-sensei dokter UKS di sekolahnya, atau bahkan Paman kedai Ichiraku tempatnya selalu makan ramen, Naruto tidak akan peduli. Tapi jika yang bicara begitu seorang ilmuan aneh yang menciptakan obat berbahaya, tentu Naruto tidak ingin cari masalah.

"Sekarang ku tanya, bukankah pagi tadi kau sedikit demam?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto dengan cepat, meyakinkan kalau kondisi tubuhnya fit untuk semua kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Oh, itu tidak akan bekerja jika kau sudah sehat."

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau masih demam atau tidak?"

"Sebenarnya sih masih," Naruto menjawab cepat. Sebenarnya dia masih sedikit flu, dia menjawab sehat tadi agar Haibara tidak mengkhawatirkannya, tapi jika obat itu tidak bisa bekerja kalau dia sehat, maka dia akan senang hati mengaku kalau dia demam. "Aku masih flu, sedikit."

Haibara mendengus dan berdiri menuju lab setelah menyuruh Naruto menunggu di sana.

.

.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh…."

Suara teriakan itu menggema di kediaman Professor Agasa. Haibara hanya menunduk sendu mendengarnya. Dia melipat kakinya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Itulah kenapa dia tidak ingin menggunakan obat itu jika tidak terpaksa, rasa sakit itu sangat kentara di seluruh tubuh hingga sampai terasa ke otak. Tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum miris saat dia menyadari kalau dia justru berada di antara orang-orang yang rela sakit demi orang yang mereka cintai.

Shinichi akan menahan sakit itu agar bisa menemui Ran. Dan sekarang, pemuda yang baru di temuinya juga tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mencoba obat itu agar bisa menolong gadis pujaannya. Padahal Haibara sudah bilang di awal kalau prosesnya akan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi tatapan tegas dan serius dari bola mata safir Naruto membuatnya terdiam dan pasrah.

Memberikan obat itu dan menyuruh Naruto meminumnya di kamar, dengan begitu dia akan bisa langsung berganti baju nantinya.

Ceklek

Haibara mendongak, menatap diam seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berkulit tan yang Haibara yakin pasti lebih tinggi darinya meski dalam tubuh Shiho. Pemuda itu nafasnya terengah dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Mungkin karena itu pertama kalinya pemuda itu mencoba obat penawar itu.

"Terima kasih, Ai." Haibara semakin terdiam saat menyadari suara tegas pemuda itu, tidak ada nada kekanakkan yang sering bocah itu keluarkan dalam tubuh Menma. "Hah, hah,, aku akan pergi dulu.. hah.. sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan aku juga pinjam mobil Hakase. Jaa.."

Naruto melangkah pergi dengan kunci mobil di tangannya, siap menerobos hujan agar dapat menjemput pujaan hatinya. Haibara tersenyum miris, iri dengan dua gadis yang dia ketahui selalu mendapatkan banyak cinta dan perhatian. Sedangkan dirinya? Dia sendirian tanpa ada yang berniat memberinya pengorbanan.

Haibara kembali merapatkan dirinya, pandangannya sendu saat mengingat seseorang yang pernah menolongnya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat Gin menyuruhnya melakukan praktek forensic pertamanya pada seorang mayat. Dia menolak dengan tidak bergerak, hingga membuat Gin hampir saja menusuknya dengan pisau bedah andai saja orang itu tidak melindunginya.

Seorang pria bermata hitam kelam yang berdiri di depannya dan menghalau pisau Gin. Setelah beberapa waktu, Gin pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan pria itu. Haibara tidak bergeming dan tetap diam menatap pria yang tangannya terluka itu.

Menatap penuh tanya pada pria baik yang tenggelam dalam sebuah organisasi jahat. Pria itu hanya menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum saat Haibara hanya diam tanpa membantu pria itu mengobati lukanya. Samar Haibara mendengar jika pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengernyit.

' _Lavender dan Sherry, kalian seperti langit dan bumi.'_

Pria itu tersenyum lemah saat mengucap hal itu, dan tak lama pria itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di sana dengan tubuh yang masih sedikit gemetar. Mengingat itu, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Scotch." Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

Naruto menggertakan giginya saat melihat Hinata duduk sendiri di depan bioskop yang sudah mulai sepi. Duduk sambil memeluk dirinya yang kedinginan. Segera dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar, menghampiri Hinata dengan setengah berlari.

"Hinata?" Hinata membuka matanya yang terpejam lalu mendongak, seulas senyum lemah hadir di wajahnya saat melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya khawatir. "Hinata-chan, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Na.." ucap Hinata berbisik membuat Naruto harus berjongkok dan mendekatkan telingannya untuk mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Hinata.. "Na-naru-to-kun.."

Bruk.. "Hinata.."

Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Hinata yang terjatuh dan pingsan di pelukannya. Semakin panik saat menyadari betapa dinginnya tubuh gadis itu. "Hinata, bertahanlah ttebayo!" Naruto segera menggendong Hinata ke mobil dan mendudukkannya perlahan di jok depan.

Dia memutar dan memasuki mobilnya, melepas jaket dan menyelimutkan itu pada Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya. "Tahanlah, Hinata-chan. Aku akan langsung mengantarmu pulang." Naruto segera menyalakan mobil Hakase yang di pinjamnya dan langsung melaju dengan cepat di jalanan malam.

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar Naruto yang berpangku tangan di hadapannya. Walau ekspresinya datar, sebenarnya Sasuke lega karena mengetahui keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa istirahat lebih tanpa menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto seperti beberapa hari ini.

Tapi walaupun lega, Sasuke mengerti tatapan tajam yang di layangkan oleh sahabat pirangnya itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar jika Naruto lah yang menjemput dan mengantar Hinata pulang dalam keadaan pingsan. Dalam hati, Sasuke merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dan melihatku begitu setelah seminggu menghilang?"

Naruto tetap diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda raven. Jika biasanya Sasuke akan pergi dan mengabaikan Naruto, maka kali ini Sasuke hanya diam menunggu. Dia tahu dengan jelas kalau Naruto sedang menenangkan dirinya saat ini. Sahabat pirangnya itu pasti sedang sangat marah.

"Kau melupakan janjimu semalam," ucap Naruto membuka suara dengan nada dingin, "Apa kau tahu jika sekarang Hinata sampai sakit?"

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke santai yang membuat tangan Naruto terkepal.

"Kau sengaja melupakan itu dan membiarkannya sendirian menunggu di sana? Kau tahu jika dia tidak akan pulang sebelum sampai batas kemampuannya untuk bertahan. Kau juga tahu kalau semalam hujan. Kenapa kau tidak datang, brengsek!" suaranya naik satu oktaf.

Tapi Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang. "Aku… sedang ada urusan."

"Sasuke…!" bentak Naruto dengan nada marah. Pemuda pirang itu muak dengan gaya angkuh dan dingin sahabat ravennya itu. Dia tidak ingin marah sebenarnya, tapi melihat respon datar Sasuke tentang Hinata membuatnya emosi seketika.

"Aku tahu," suara Naruto merendah dan tatapannya semakin tajam "Aku tahu jika kau tidak lagi punya perasaan pada Hinata-chan."

"Lalu?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada menantang, namun kali ini Naruto tidak terpancing.

"Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja dia? Tidak usah berjanji kencan jika kau tidak bisa datang. Tidak usah mempertahankan hubungan kalian jika kau memang tidak lagi mencintainya."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kearah minuman yang ada di depannya. "Aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya pelan dan lirih, bahkan sanggup membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Sahabat ravennya yang selalu bertingkah angkuh ternyata bisa mengeluarkan sisi sentimental dan lemahnya seperti ini. "Aku tidak bisa melepasnya, Naruto."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu…" Sasuke kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasa, "…itu bukan urusanmu." Lanjutnya kemudian, "Aku mengaku salah tentang tadi malam. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya."

Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk mencoba saling mengerti satu sama lain. Persahabatan mereka bukan cuma setahun dua tahun. Tapi mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Naruto yang yatim piatu sejak bayi, serta Sasuke yang juga di tinggal mati keluarganya saat berusia sepuluh tahun. Membuat mereka bisa saling mengerti tentang kejamnya kehidupan.

Tinggal dipanti asuhan hingga umur lima belas tahun. Setelah itu mencari kerja dan menyewa apartemen sederhana mereka sendiri. Selama waktu itu, mereka sudah saling memahami dan mengenal satu sama lain. Begitu pun dengan Hinata yang juga merupakan teman kecil mereka. Hanya saja, Sasuke dan Hinata pacaran dua tahun lalu setelah Sasuke menyatakan cintanya.

Saat itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar mendengarnya dan mengucapkan selamat seperti biasa. Siapa yang tahu jika dia bahkan tidak nafsu makan selama dua hari.

Tapi seiring waktu, Naruto tahu jika perasaan Sasuke mulai memudar. Yang Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke masih mempertahankan Hinata? Dan sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata sekarang.

.

.

Saat ini Hinata dan Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam di kamar Hinata. Setelah bertemu dengan Naruto dan mendapat ocehan panjang, Sasuke langsung menuju rumah Hinata untuk melihat sang kekasih. Memastikan kalau kondisi kekasihnya sudah membaik dan akan meminta maaf, jika egonya mengijinkan.

"Maaf," dan dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, "Maaf karena melupakanmu semalam. Aku… tiba-tiba ada urusan dan harus pergi hingga lupa dengan janji kita, maafkan aku."

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah, "Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tahu jika perasaan Sasuke tidak lagi seperti dulu. Gadis itu jelas merasakannya, tapi dia masih ingin bertahan selama Sasuke tetap ingin menjalani hubungan ini.

Gadis itu merasa jika hubungan mereka tidak lagi seperti sepasang kekasih, mereka seperti kembali saat mereka masih bersahabat dulu. Sasuke masih perhatian, peduli, dan selalu melindunginya. Hanya saja, tidak ada lagi pancaran cinta yang mampu Hinata lihat dari onyc hitam pemuda itu.

Sudah empat bulan lebih Hinata menahannya. Dan semalam, sembari menunggu hujan, ia menyadari jika memang hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus berakhir. Hubungan ini serasa memberi sebuah beban lain yang seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi. Dalam kedinginan, Hinata sepenuhnya menyadari jika dia bukan lagi prioritas utama pria itu.

Dan saat Naruto datang sebagai harapan terakhirnya, dia yakin sepenuhnya akan keputusan itu. Dia, dan Sasuke harus berpisah.

"Sa-sasuke-kun," panggilnya pelan tapi dia yakin Sasuke mendengarnya, pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan mengupas jeruk di tangannya, "Aku… aku mau kita…" Hinata menggigit bibirnya, sulit mengatakan hal itu tapi dia harus mengatakannya. Toh sekalipun status mereka sahabat, Hinata masih bisa kok memperlakukannya dengan biasa.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata memejamkan matanya, "Aku mau kita put –"

"Ini," mata Hinata terbuka dan melihat jeruk yang di sodorkan Sasuke, "Makanlah agar kau cepat sembuh. Rasanya manis. Kau suka manis kan?" gadis itu terdiam saat tatapan Sasuke begitu lembut mengarah padanya. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang hangat seperti biasa walau tidak ada lagi cinta di sana.

Hinata menghela nafas dan meraih jeruk pemberian Sasuke lalu memakannya dalam diam.

Membuat Sasuke tersenyum karena Hinata menuruti katanya untuk memakan jeruk yang ia berikan. Pemuda itu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengupas jeruk lagi. Dalam hati, ia sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan di katakan Hinata tadi. Tapi untungnya dia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan itu dengan tenang.

Sasuke bukan tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata, dia hanya menghindar. Seperti yang ia bilang pada Naruto, dia belum bisa melepaskan Hinata. Setidaknya belum sampai dia bisa memastikan kalau Hinata aman.

Yah, foto Hinata yang dia temukan di kamar orang itu 9 tahun yang lalu masih tampak jelas dalam memorinya. Apalagi saat dia melihat orang itu tengah menatap Hinata penuh damba tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan pandangan benci.

Dia tidak suka jika orang itu hadir lagi dalam hidupnya. Dan lebih tidak suka saat menyadari jika orang itu menginginkan Hinata. Sasuke yang saat itu sangat mencintai Hinata, tidak ingin jika orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya kembali di renggut darinya.

Dan karena hal itulah, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Hal yang sungguh membuatnya senang adalah Hinata juga mencintainya dan menerimanya. Dia tidak pernah lupa seberapa senangnya dia saat itu.

Tapi saat dia menyadari perasaan Naruto, dia mulai tidak enak hati. Tapi rasa cintanya pada Hinata membuat Sasuke menutup mata akan Naruto. Seiring waktu, perasaan itu terkikis. Sasuke kembali melihat Hinata hanya sebatas sahabat.

Tapi lagi-lagi, kehadiran orang itu masih membuatnya tidak tenang. Menjadi kekasih Hinata adalah satu cara terbaik untuk dapat selalu melindungi dan mengawasi gadis itu. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hinata ataupun Naruto celaka. Dari itulah dia masih mempertahankan hubungan mereka meski tahu jika hubungan itu sekarang membuat Naruto kesal, membuat Hinata tersiksa, dan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

.

.

TBC

.

Hai semua,, aku kembali lagi. Lama ya update nya? Maaf deh, soalnya karena cerita ini cukup berat bagi aku, makanya idenya ilang ilang dan penyampaiannya juga susah. Dari itu aku butuh waktu lebih. Tapi tetap akan aku selesaikan kok. Rancangannya udah ada soalnya, tinggal mengembangkan ceritanya.

Ini cerita cross pertama aku dan aku sangat antusias dalam pembuatannya. Jadi aku ingin yang terbaik.

Oke, aku ucapin terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang udah review, faf, foll, kritik dan saran. Khususnya terima kasih kepada :

The KidSNo OppAi : Naruto kelas 3 SMA, kalau Menma (naruto kecil) kelas dua SD. Kalau masalah bantu conan, mungkin iya.. saat adegan klimaks yang pastinya sedikit action.. :)

Kurotsuhi Mangetsu : iya, aku juga sering liat kalo fic cross sedikit peminatnya, tapi cerita ini adalah dua manga faforitku dan juga pairingnya dua pairing faforit,, jadi pengen buat aja.. dan tadaaaa beginilah jadinya.. ehm,, peran naruto ya? Kamu bener,, otak naruto itu jalan kalo terdesak.. tapi dia bakal tetap bantuin conan kok walau tanpa sadar.. dan nanti akan ada adegan klimaks yang melibatkan sasuke, conan, dan naruto sebagai pahlawannya.. hohoho.. keren.. :D

Miftakhul827 : oke neng… hohoho… =D

Ana : bikin kamu bingung ya? Nggak apa kan sekali-kali tambah pengetahuan mangan lain… hehehe… di sini udah jelas klo pairingnya NaruHina dan Shinshi/ConanAi,, SasuHina cuma sl pairing aja kok… ntar,, sasuke aku pasangin sama yang lain.. :D

Salsabilla12 : Iya, kesempatan orang dewasa dalam tubuh anak-anak untuk manja.. hahahah

Ahli kubur : sankyuu… kau begitu pengertian… hehehe..

Ryevy621 : Naruhinasasu? Kalo ceritanya fokus ke mereka,, ficnya nggak akan cross dong… :( …. Hehehe,, nggak apalah.. kan tambah pengetahuan… :D kalo mau di skip juga nggak apa kok. Naruhina dan Shinshi dua pairing faf ku soalnya.. jadi pengen buat mereka nyatu dalam satu fic…

Shiba tatsuya66 : oke..

TaoZiFanfanFujo : maksih… oke dilnjut

Galanggemilang436 : Oh tenang,, nggak akan kayak gitu kok.. aku usahain bulan depan tamat deh.. chapnya nggak akan aku bikin panjang… kerangkanya udah ada jadi nggak akan kehilangan ide.. aku usahain ya tamat bulan depan,, nggak janji.. soalnya karena genre nya berat bagi aku jadi susah menggambarkannya… :D

BaekSooya99 : bagus banget atau bagus aja? Heheh,, syukur deh kalo bagus.. oke ini udah lanjut.. makasih.. :D

…

Sekian chapter tiganya.. maklum semuanya,, fic ini mungkin akan lama update tapi tetap ku usahakan cepat.. oke..

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan..

Salam, Rameen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ne, Conan-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Ini, tadi aku membuat pudding. Cobalah, apakah enak?" Ran memberikan sepiring kecil pudding coklat buatannya kepada Conan. Anak berkacamata itu memakannya dengan senang dan tersenyum setelah mencicipi rasanya.

"Ini enak Ran-neechan."

"Benarkah?" Conan mengangguk dan membuat Ran tersenyum senang. Mereka duduk berdua sambil menonton tv sambil sesekali mengobrol tentang hal-hal kecil di sekolah masing-masing. Saat pintu terbuka, mereka menoleh dan mengerutkan kening saat melihat Kogoro masuk dengan wajah menekuk. "Ayah, ada apa?"

Kogoro menghela nafas dan duduk di dekat mereka. "Aku hanya sedang pusing dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Inspektur Megure meminta pertolonganku untuk menyelidikinya. Tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa Ayah tidak bisa menemukan pelakunya dengan mudah seperti biasanya?"

Kogoro mengangkat bahu, "Mana mungkin bisa mudah. Tidak ada informasi yang jelas tentang sang pelaku. Juga semua data di ponsel korban, ataupun tentang semua hal yang menyangkut kegiatan sang korban juga siapa saja yang dekat dengan korban dua bulan terakhir, semuanya tidak ada yang jelas. Semuanya hilang tanpa jejak."

Conan melirik dengan sorot mata tajam. Dia semakin takut mendengar perkembangan kasus itu. Jika pembunuhan itu begitu rapi, tidak meninggalkan jejak, dan semua data di hapus, bukankah itu mirip sekali dengan cara kerja organisasi? Pekerjaan yang terlalu berbelit dan rumit, dan saat orang-orang menyadari, maka semua sudah terjadi dan hilang tanpa jejak.

Kekhawatiran di hati bocah kacamata itu semakin menjadi saat pikirannya terus mengulang ketakutan Haibara tentang anggota BO yang mungkin masih tersisa. Jika analisis dan kecurigaannya benar, maka Haibara sedang dalam bahaya. Entah kenapa, semua itu membuatnya sangat pusing.

"Haibara…" lirih suaranya tanpa sadar terucap. Membuat Ran menoleh dan menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ne, apa Conan-kun sedang merindukan Ai-chan?"

"Hah?" Conan tersentak dan menggeleng, "Apa yang Ran-neechan katakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Sangkalnya dengan tertawa hambar seperti biasa.

"Jangan berbohong. Tadi Conan-kun menggumamkan nama Ai-chan, kau pasti merindukan dan sedang memikirkannya kan?" Conan berkedip dan terdiam, menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah Ran. Dia bingung dan itu membuatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hahaha,,," Ran tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Conan. "Benarkan kau merindukannya? Jadi… kau benar-benar suka padanya?"

"Kenapa Ran-neechan bilang begitu?" tanya Conan dengan bingung.

"Karena kau tidak menyangkal. Dulu, jika aku menggodamu, kau akan langsung menyangkal dengan banyak alasan. Tapi sekarang kau bahkan tidak menyangkal. Ne ne ne… itu artinya kau sudah mulai suka pada Ai-chan.. benarkan?" Ran tersenyum jahil kearah Conan yang terlihat semakin bingung dan terkejut.

Kenapa dia tidak menyangkal? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengelak? Kenapa dia hanya diam dan seolah membenarkan pernyataan itu? Apa dia…

Conan menunduk saat mengingat bagaimana Haibara yang memeluknya erat karena khawatir setelah pertempuran dengan BO. Membuatnya semakin menunduk dan diam. Benar, itu mungkin benar. Haibara yang selalu mengatakannya bodoh mungkin memang kenyataan. Dia sangat bodoh hingga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ran… atau… Haibara?

.

Silver Bullet by Rameen

Disclaimer:

\- Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

\- Detektif Conan by Aoyama Gosho

Pairing :

\- [U. Naruto x H. Hinata]

\- [K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai]

Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime…. Mungkin =D

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan wajah menunduk. Beberapa pemikiran memenuhi kepalanya. Membuatnya menghela nafas yang terasa sangat berat.

"Sasuke-kun.." dia berucap lirih. Dia memang sedang memikirkan Sasuke. Dia jelas tahu jika Sasuke tidak lagi menyukainya atau bahkan mencintainya seperti dua tahun lalu saat mereka pertama kali pacaran. Walau Hinata tetap melihat pancaran sayang pada pemuda itu untuknya, itu hanyalah sayang dari seorang sahabat.

Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke masih saja mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Kemarin saat dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Hinata yakin jika Sasuke menghindar dan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mudah.

Hinata hanya tidak mengerti kenapa?

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sepasang sepatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia mendongak dan berkedip melihat mata hitam dari orang di hadapannya. Tatapan yang mampu membuatnya terpaku dan tak sanggup bergerak, tatapan yang seolah mampu menariknya pada ilusi yang paling dalam.

"Kau sedih?"

Hinata mengerjap saat orang itu bersuara dan akhirnya dia bisa tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mirip seperti orang yang baru sadar setelah dihipnotis. Setelah cukup, Hinata kembali melihat kearah orang itu. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang entah kenapa terucap dari bibirnya.

Orang itu tersenyum dan memberinya sebuah sapu tangan. "Seseorang pernah bilang padaku jika saputangan bukan hanya untuk pembersih. Tapi sapu tangan bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk menghapus air mata, membantu menyembuhkan luka, dan juga berguna dalam banyak situasi tertentu."

Hinata tanpa sadar meraih saputangan orang itu dengan mata yang tak beralih. Dia merasa kenal dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan orang itu. "Apa… kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Orang itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Tatapannya penuh dengan rasa damba dan kerinduan terhadap Hinata. Tatapan yang selalu orang itu tujukan pada Hinata. Ingin rasanya orang itu memeluk Hinata dan menahan Hinata dalam jarak jangkaunya untuk selamanya. Tapi…

"Aku harus pergi." ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi melewati Hinata.

…tapi orang itu harus bersabar dan bertahan. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Orang itu menyeringai dengan pemikirannya. 'Sedikit lagi.. tunggu aku..' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Hinata kali ini berjalan sambil menatap saputangan yang ada di genggamannya. Dia tidak sadar jika menerima saputangan itu begitu saja, dia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih atau bertanya hal lainnya pada orang yang tadi ia temui.

"Hinata-neechan?" suara seorang bocah terdengar dari salah satu di antara tiga bocah yang kini menghampiri Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menatap datar lalu tersenyum kemudian. "Hinata-neechan kenapa di sini?"

"Aku sedang berjalan pulang. Kalau Menma-kun sendiri mau kemana bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Aku juga mau pulang. Oh ya Nee-chan, perkenalkan teman-temanku. Yang ini namanya Ai, dan yang ini namanya Conan."

"Konichiwa." Dua suara datar itu menyapa tanpa niat, membuat Hinata tersenyum kikuk karena merasa aneh dengan suara dan nada kedua bocah bernama Ai dan Conan itu.

Menma mendengus mendengar suara bosan kedua temannya itu. Mengabaikan itu, Menma kembali menatap Hinata dengan raut ceria seperti biasa. "Ne, kenapa Nee-chan pulang sendiri? Bukankah Nee-chan biasanya pulang dengan Nii-chan jelek itu?"

"Nii-chan jelek?" tanya Hinata bingung dan selanjutnya dia terkikik geli, "Maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Menma mengangguk malas. Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng, tidak mengerti kenapa Menma dan Sasuke bisa tidak akur.

Padahal seingat Hinata, Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan orang lain. Tapi jika dengan Menma, Sasuke akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan meladeni omongan Menma yang membuat mereka bertengkar.

Mirip sekali jika Sasuke dengan Naruto. Sasuke juga akan meladeni mulut cerewet Naruto. Senyum Hinata memudar mengingat teman pirangnya itu. Dia ingat jika Naruto datang dan menjemputnya malam itu, tapi setelahnya pemuda pirang itu hilang lagi.

"Hinata-neechan?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar panggilan Menma yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Ah, maaf ne Menma-kun. Kau tadi bertanya tentang Sasuke-kun?" Menma mengangguk, "Dia sedang pergi, entahlah kali ini kemana? Dia tidak pernah bilang."

"Huh," Menma mendengus, dia memang tahu jika Sasuke suka pergi keluar kota akhir-akhir ini, tapi dia kesal karena pemuda raven itu tidak memberi kabar pada Hinata. Tidak masalah baginya, tapi dia sering melihat Hinata khawatir, dan Menma tidak suka itu. "Pacar tidak perhatian seperti itu, kenapa tidak di putusin saja sih, Nee-chan?"

Haibara dan Conan melirik saat nada bicara Menma berubah sewot. Tanpa di beri tahu apapun, mereka sudah tahu jika Menma menyukai Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dia baik kok. Dia juga masih perhatian. Dia akan membawa oleh-oleh untukku dan akan bercerita jika sudah pulang. Dalam sebulan terakhir ini saja dia sudah pergi ke Okinawa, Kyoto dan Tokyo. Tapi saat pulang, dia akan memberikanku oleh-oleh. Jadi dia masih perhatian, bukan?"

"Sepertinya dia tipe orang yang suka bepergian ya?" celetuk Haibara pelan.

Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Hinata membela Sasuke. Membuat Haibara dan Conan facepalm.

'Okinawa, Kyoto, dan Tokyo?' batin Conan mengulang tempat-tempat itu. Sepertinya ketiga tempat itu popular, bahkan samapi pembunuhan berantai pun terjadi di tiga tempat itu. Conan tersentak dengan mata melebar, 'Tunggu, tiga tempat itu. Ah tidak tidak. Kenapa aku harus berpikir kesana? Tidak mungkin orang yang di sebut Sasuke itu terlibat.'

Conan tidak suka menerka-nerka tanpa bukti, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia selalu mengaitkan segala sesuatu dengan kasus pembunuhan itu. Hal yang cukup membuatnya sedikit stress. Dan alhasil, dia akhirnya nekat bertanya.

"Ne, Nee-chan.." Hinata, Menma, dan Haibara menoleh saat Conan memanggil. "Pacar Nee-chan itu… kapan dia pergi ke Okinawa, Kyoto, dan Tokyo?"

"Hm?" Hinata berkedip dan terlihat mengingat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah, dia pergi ke Okinawa sekitar dua minggu lalu, ke Kyoto tiga hari setelahnya, dan ke Tokyo kira-kira empat atau lima hari yang lalu. Dia tidak pernah menginap dan selalu langsung pulang jika urusannya sudah selesai. Entahlah urusan apa. ehm… memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja." Conan tertawa layaknya anak kecil yang suka ingin tahu. Selanjutnya dia sudah kembali ke wajah seriusnya.

Waktu Sasuke pergi dengan kasus pembunuhan itu benar-benar sama. Kenapa? 'Ck, kuso… apa yang kupikirkan?' batinnya berteriak kesal karena lagi-lagi dia menyangkut pautkan kasus dengan hal biasa.

Haibara hanya melirik dari sudut pandanganya. Gadis kecil itu yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran detektif timur itu. Tapi karena Conan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Haibara tahu jika dia pasti sudah ketinggalan informasi lagi. Bukankah Conan ahli dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya?

Mereka bertiga tetap berbicara dan mengobrol dengan santai. Tanpa menyedari jika seseorang melihat hal itu dari jauh. Orang itu tersenyum penuh makna kearah dua perempuan yang dia lihat sekarang.

.

.

Sore itu, di café biasa tempat mereka biasanya pergi kencan. Hinata yang biasanya senang dengan kencan mereka hanya bisa memandang datar Sasuke di depannya. Pemuda raven itu terlihat kesal dengan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke mengajak Hinata keluar jika hanya untuk saling berdiam seperti itu? begitulah pikiran yang menyeruak di kepala Hinata. Tapi dia tahu jika sesuatu sedang membebani Sasuke jadi dia tidak ingin ikut campur. Dia sudah beberapa kali bertanya tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Membuat Hinata menyerah untuk bertanya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke mengeram tertahan melihat berita pembunuhan dengan korban cirri-ciri yang sama. Tangannya terkepal sementara pandangan onyc-nya menajam. Lupa akan kehadiran sang kekasih di hadapannya.

Kesal, Sasuke menaruh kasar smartphonenya di meja. Dia melihat kearah Hinata yang memandanganya datar dan merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi mengabaikan gadis itu. "Maaf, karena aku tidak peduli padamu."

"Tidak apa." jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum di paksakan, "Kau terlihat sedang kesal? Kenapa?"

"Hah," Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Tunggulah." Hinata mengangguk akan perkataan Sasuke. Mungkin mencuci muka dan menyegarkan pikirannya bisa membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang dan lebih bisa menikmati kencannya dengan Hinata hari ini. itulah pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku sibuk dan kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Ya ampun Haibara. Kenapa kau suka sekali di ruangan itu dari pada keluar rumah sih? Santailah sedikit."

"Bilang saja kau bosan di rumah bersama Paman Kogor sementara pacarmu sedang latihan karate. Benarkan?"

Conan sweatdrop mendengar penuturan yang setengahnya benar dari Haibara. Tanpa sadar jika suara percakapan merea terdengar oleh Hinata yang duduk di dekat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Ai-chan, Conan-kun?" kedua 'anak kecil' itu menoleh dan hanya bisa mengerjap melihat kehadiran Hinata. "Kita bertemu lagi, ayo kesini. Duduk saja di sini, masih kosong kok." Ajak Hinata untuk bergabung dengannya di meja yang sama.

Haibara dan Conan saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya menurut. "Kau sendirian?" tanya Haibara tanpa basa-basi seperti biasa.

"Aku bersama Sasuke-kun. Dia sedang di toilet sekarang. Oh, kemana Menma-kun?"

"Dia sedang bermain game baru buatan professor di rumah."

"Professor? Kalian tinggal bersama seorang professor?"

"Hanya aku saja. Kalau Edogawa-kun tinggal di rumah detektif tidur, Mauri Kogoro." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Haibara dan Menma tinggal di rumah seorang professor sementara Conan tinggal di rumah seorang detektif yang terkenal. Hinata sering membaca beritanya di koran.

Conan melihat ponsel yang ada di atas meja di depannya, dia menyentuh layarnya yang tidak terkunci dan menampilkan berita. Mata bocah di balik kacamata itu dengan cepat membaca berita itu sekilas, matanya melebar saat mengetahui jika berita itu adalah rangkaian berita pembunuhan berantai yang sedang membuatnya bingung.

Set… "Eh?" Conan mendongak saat ponsel itu tiba-tiba di rebut darinya. Di sana berdiri Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau melihat ponsel orang lain sembarangan?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, gomenne Nii-chan.." suara kekanakan yang meminta maaf itu keluar dari mulut Conan yang tahu jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang mungkin selevel dengan Haibara. dari delikan tidak suka Sasuke saja, Conan sudah tahu orang itu tidak senang.

"Dia hanya melihat saja Sasuke-kun." Hinata menengahi karena tidak ingin Sasuke bertengkar dengan anak-anak seperti Sasuke bertengkar dengan Menma.

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan menarik tangan Hinata. "Kita pergi saja!" ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi. Hinata hanya menatap meminta maaf pada Ai dan Conan melalui tatapannya.

Conan mendengus dengan sikap dingin Sasuke. Tapi selanjutnya, pandangannya berubah serius dan berpikir jika Sasuke sedang menyelidiki kasus yang sama. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke menyelidiki kasus itu dan apa keterkaitan Sasuke di dalamnya.

Sementara Haibara hanya terdiam karena dia merasa familiar dengan iris onyc dan tatapan mata Sasuke. Sebuah tatapan yang pernah dia lihat di suatu tempat.

.

.

Dua lembar foto yang menampilkan dua gadis yang sangat kontras. Satu gadis terlihat begitu lembut dan manis dengan senyum di bibirnya. Sementara gadis lain terlihat anggun meski tanpa senyum di wajah cantiknya. Kedua gadis yang mampu membuatnya memimpikan dunia dan harapan baru akan hidupnya.

Tapi semua sirna, semua seolah mengejeknya dengan keadaan dan situasi yang membuatnya tidak bisa memiliki satu atau bahkan keduanya.

Satu gadis yang datang di tengah kekesalannya, sukses membuatnya tersenyum dan senang. Mengharapkan kehadiran gadis itu setiap saat di sisinya, menghiburnya dan mampu membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan nyaman. Tapi gadis itu melupakannya, tidak pernah mengingatnya bahkan walau sedetikpun.

Satu gadis lainnya datang di tengah kegelapan takdir yang merenggutnya, sukses membuatnya sekali lagi berharap untuk bisa menemukan malaikat di kedalaman neraka sekalipun. Membuatnya seolah akan mampu di tengah kegelapan dosa asalkan gadis itu bisa ada mendukungnya. Tapi gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah melirik dan menyadari kehadirannya. Selalu terfokus pada obat sialan dan pekerjaan sialan turunan keluarganya.

Dua orang gadis yang sangat ia impikan. Tapi sekaligus menjadi dua orang gadis yang sangat ia benci. Mereka menghancurkan impiannya. Mereka menghancurkan keinginannya dan mimpi indahnya untuk masa depan. Mereka membuatnya berada di jalan kegelapan dan tertarik lebih dalam ke jurang dosa.

Jadi… bukan salahnya jika dia akan menarik paksa kedua gadis itu untuk menemaninya dalam kegelapan. Jika memang tidak mungkin baginya untuk memiliki dua gadis itu. Maka tidak ada yang boleh memiliki mereka.

"Huh," dia mendengus saat menyadari tatapan dua gadis dalam foto itu bahkan bukanlah untuknya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia yang harus merasakan semua ini? Takdir yang seolah sangat kejam dan berlaku tidak adil padanya.

Dia kehilangan dirinya, kehilangan keluarganya, kehilangan impiannya, kehilangan perasaannya, dan kehilangan semuanya. Apa lagi yang harus dia miliki jika semua di ambil bahkan tanpa ia miliki?

Matanya terpejam, menaruh kasar dua lembar foto itu di meja. Mencoba mencari ketenangan jiwa yang mungkin ia butuhkan sekarang. Karena jika ketenangan itu tidak dia dapatkan, maka dia akan mencari korban lain untuk kesenangannya.

Tap tap tap…

Dia membuka matanya saat suara sepatu berhenti di depan mejanya. Pandangannya lurus kearah langit-langit ruangan itu, mencoba bersiap dengan apapun keadaan yang datang menghampiri.

"Ada apa?" suara yang dingin dan begitu tegas terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Ada yang meyelidiki keberadaan kita, Bos."

Dia menegakkan badannya dan pandangan tajam itu mengarah tepat ke iris sang anak buah. Cukup membuat siapapun gemetar tanpa bisa di tahan. "Polisi?"

"Para polisi itu memang masih menyelidiki walau mereka tidak mampu menemukan tempat kita. Tapi seorang pemuda menyelidiki hingga beberapa kali tertangkap dalam jarak pandang beberapa anggota lainnya. Dia berada di lokasi setiap kali selesai pembunuhan, dia juga sepertinya mengetahui pergerakkan kita selanjutnya."

Tatapan matanya semakin menajam. Hanya seseorang yang bisa membaca pergerakkannya meski hanya segaris petunjuk kecil. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa senang, mencoba menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang mungkin paling dekat baginya untuk saat ini.

"Namanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uchiha Sasuke." …dan senyum itu melebar penuh kesenangan.

.

.

Conan memandang malas apa yang ada di depannya, bukan hal yang di depannya sebenarnya, tapi sedang merasa kesal karena kehadiran orang di sampingnya yang sama sekali tidak dia harapkan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh. Sesuka aku dong, kau kan bukan raja ttebayo!"

Kedutan muncul di dahi Conan saat mendengar jawaban santai dan tidak bermutu itu. Tanpa dia sangka, kehadiran orang itu cukup menambah tingkat kekesalannya. Tidak cukupkah waktu yang harus dia habiskan dengan para detektif cilik? Kenapa dia juga harus menghabiskan waktu dengan orang seumuran tapi sering kali bertingkah layaknya anak kecil ini?

"Kau tidak mau pergi?" tanya Conan dengan nada suara super kesal.

"Tidak."

"Terserah." Dan Conan kembali melangkah pergi dengan Menma yang mengikuti d belakangnya.

.

.

Sasuke memandang kesal kearah dua orang yang sedang berbicara di sebuah café. Setelah mendatangi beberapa tempat dan menyelidiki banyak hal, dia akhirnya sampai di tempatnya sekarang. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika dia kebetulan melihat sebuah mobil yang dia kenal dan akan semudah ini membututi pemilik mobil itu.

Mobil yang berhenti di sebuah café dan pemilikinya keluar lalu menemui seorang wanita di dalam café itu. Ada sebersit kecurigaan bagi Sasuke tentang kenapa dia mendapati jejak orang itu dengan begitu mudah kali ini. Padahal biasanya dia selalu kehilangan jejak orang itu. Tapi begitu onyc-nya menangkap siluet orang itu, segala kecurigaannya menghilang dan di gantikan dengan rasa marah serta dendam yang berlipat ganda.

Orang itu, orang yang sudah mengambil kedua orang tuanya, mengambil kebahagiaannya, mengambil masa kanak-kanaknya yang harusnya ceria. Dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang itu. Sasuke bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu seperti orang itu membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Tangannya terkepal kuat, mencoba bertahan menahan diri agar tidak melabrak ke sana dan menghajar orang itu dengan gegabah. Dia belum memiliki rencana matang dan untuk sekarang tahap yang dia lakukan masih sebatas penyelidikan. Tapi jika waktunya tiba, Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya.

"Huh?" Dia tersentak saat dua orang itu keluar dari café, terlihat berbicara sebentar sebelum akhirnya sang pria pergi lebih dulu. "Sial, aku lengah." Sasuke segera menaiki motornya dan memakai helm lalu melajukan motornya cepat mengikuti mobil itu.

Tapi seperti biasanya, dia kehilangan jejak dengan sangat mudah. Kecurigaannya kembali lagi, kenapa tadi dia bisa dengan mudah membuntuti orang itu? Seperti… di sengaja.

"Ck, kuso…" dia segera memutar arah motornya. Jika orang itu sengaja membuat Sasuke mudah mengikutinya, maka mungkin saja orang itu tidak ingin Sasuke menyadari kemana tujuan orang itu sebenarnya.

Seorang wanita yang tadi bersama orang itu pastilah target selanjutnya. Setidaknya Sasuke harus segera bertindak dan menghalangi pembunuhan selanjutnya.

Dia kembali ke café tadi tapi sudah tidak menemukan wanita itu. Tak jauh dari sana, dia melihat sebuah salon dan wanita tadi berjalan masuk ke salon itu. Masih tidak ingin gegabah, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan dari jauh. Dari kasus sebelumnya, setiap korban yang tewas selalu di tempat yang sepi, jadi tidak mungkin wanita itu tewas di dalam salon yang kelihatannya ramai.

Setengaj jam kemudian. Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya saat wanita itu keluar. Mata onyc-nya melebar saat melihat penampilan wanita itu. Rambut yang berubah warna membuat wanita itu terlihat seperti orang lain, tapi pakaian yang ia pakai masih tetap sama.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menyadari jika wanita itu benar-benar akan menjadi target selanjutnya dengan penampilan seperti itu. Tanpa pikir lagi, Sasuke segera melangkah dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ng?" wanita dengan mata lavender itu menatapnya bingung. Sorot lavender itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Sorot dari mata yang di miliki oleh kekasihnya, Sasuke tidak rela jika di miliki orang lain selain keluarga kekasih.

"Cukup. Kau harus berhenti nona." Ucapan dingin Sasuke membuat wanita itu mengernyit bingung.

"Maaf, apa maksudmu?"

"Hubunganmu dengan pria tadi. Kau harus mengakhirinya. Jangan menemuinya lagi dan segera ubah kembali penampilanmu."

Wanita itu menghela nafas dan wajahnya berubah kesal. "Dengar ya, anak muda. Aku tidak mengenalmu dan apapun urusanku itu bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau harus mengatur hidupku?"

"Kau akan mati jika tidak mendengar perkataanku."

"Dan aku tidak punya alasan untuk percaya perkataanmu." Mendengus kesal, wanita itu langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan peringatan dari Sasuke.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke dengan kesal. "Aku harus mencari tahu kemana mereka bertemu malam ini. Orang brengsek itu pasti akan membunuhnya malam ini."

Dia melangkah pergi dan kembali melaju dengan motornya. Tanpa menyadari jika dia juga di ikuti oleh dua bocah laki-laki berumur 8 tahun meski seharusnya berumur 18 tahun. Satu Bocah berkacamata melihat itu dengan wajah serius, sementara seorang lagi mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

'Dugaanku benar. Orang yang bernama Sasuke itu juga menyelidiki kasus yang sama. Tapi apa kaitannya dengan kasus ini? Apa mungkin dia salah satu keluarga korban? Dia juga mengamati wanita itu dengan seorang pria di café tadi, apa mungkin…'

Menma menghela nafas bosan saat tidak mengerti apapun. Kenapa mereka membuntuti Sasuke, kenapa mereka harus bersembunyi, dan kenapa dia harus berada dengan bocah menyebalkan di sampingnya ini? "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

Conan memandangnya kesal, "Sudah ku bilang jangan mengikuti aku. Jangan bertanya apapun jika kau tidak mengerti." Bocah Edogawa itu kembali berjalan pergi.

"Oi… kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Aku kan hanya ingin tahu kenapa kita mengikuti si Teme itu?"

Conan hanya diam dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia harus segera menghubungi seseorang untuk mencegah adanya pembunuhan lagi. Diam-diam tadi Conan sudah memasang alat pendekteksi di tas wanita tadi saat wanita itu sedang di salon. Tentu saja dia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan tanpa menjelaskan kepada Menma.

.

.

Menma hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya serasa tidak bisa bergerak dan pikirannya tidak mampu merespon dengan cepat apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Meski dia sudah mengerti seutuhnya, tetap saja sebagian pikirannya menolak akan hal itu. Hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya tentang sahabat ravennya.

Dia awalnya masih keras kepala mengikuti Conan yang datang ke sebuah café. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria dengan wajah seram dan dingin datang lalu bergabung dengan mereka. Menma tidak banyak bersuara dan hanya mencoba mendengar apapun percakapan mereka.

Dia tidak mengerti, tapi dia hanya bisa menangkap jika pembicaraan itu membawa nama Sasuke dan sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Setelah itu dia bertanya dengan penuh penasaran. Conan tidak memberitahunya dan malah kembali mengomelinya.

Entah kenapa, perasaan Menma menjadi buruk dan dia jadi khawatir berlebih dengan sahabat ravennya itu. Ocehan dan juga rahasia Conan membuatnya geram dan hampir mengamuk karena kesal. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya dan sekarang sahabatnya itu sedang terlibat suatu kasus pembunuhan yang berbahaya. Dia mengetahui tentang hal itu dan hanya di suruh diam?

Logika Menma tidak mengijinkan hal itu. Dia bahkan berteriak dan hampir meninju wajah bocah kacamata itu jika saja pria yang ada bersama mereka tidak menengahi. Dengan kesungguhan dan tekad yang penuh dari sorot matanya. Conan menyerah.

Conan menceritakan tentang situasi dan kondisinya. Diawal Conan bilang hanya akan menjelaskan semuanya sekali, jadi Menma mengerahkan semua pemikirannya untuk dapat mengerti.

Dan sekarang apa? Setelah dia mendengar dan memahami semuanya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan shock. Dia tidak pernah menyangkan jika sahabatnya berniat ikut campur dalam pembunuhan itu. Menma memang bisa menebak raut kesal Sasuke saat tadi dia melihatnya tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika itu alasannya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Conan sedikit khawatir karena Menma begitu shock mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu tempatnya bukan?" Menma menatapnya tajam, "Kau tahu tempat pembunuhannya malam ini."

Conan menatapnya curiga tapi tetap mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku. Bawa aku ikut bersama kalian!" ucap Menma dengan tegas yang membuat Conan dan pria itu terdiam tanpa respon.

.

.

Sasuke berlari keatap gedung mall yang dia yakini menjadi tempat bagi orang itu untuk kembali melakukan pembunuhan. Tangannya menggenggam erat pistol hitam di balik jaketnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tapi dia tetap bertekad untuk tetap datang.

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia sangat yakin akan kembali bertatap muka dengan orang itu. Orang yang dulu menjadi panutannya dan kebanggaannya. Kini menjadi orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh. Sebentar lagi, dia harus melakukannya agar dendamnya bisa terbalaskan.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga. Dan saat langkahnya mencapai puncak atap, dia sempat membeku melihat orang itu yang berdiri membelakanginya. Kenangan masa lalu yang membuatnya rindu juga kenangan yang membuatnya marah menjadi satu. Langkahnya tiba-tiba memberat dan nafasnya yang terengah karena menaiki tangga membuatnya semakin sulit bergerak.

'Kumohon, kumohon bergeraklah. Aku ingin membunuhnya malam ini juga. Kumohon bergeraklah!' dalam hati Sasuke terus mengumpat kakinya yang sulit di gerakkan. Kenangannya akan masa lalu di mana dia juga tidak bisa bergerak di depan orang itu terlintas di pikirannya. Bayangan orang itu yang berdiri dan menatapnya dingin, serta kedua tubuh orang tuanya yang tidak bernyawa membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan menguatkan hati. Dia harus melakukannya, harus! Dia membuka matanya dan memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah lebih dekat. Semakin menajamkan matanya kearah punggung orang yang dulu sering menggendongnya. Orang yang dulu selalu tersenyum padanya. Kini…

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Dan orang itu berbalik. Mempertemukan pandangan mereka dan seolah kembali mengunci kenangan masa lalu. Tidak ada rindu, tidak ada kasih sayang. Hanya ada kebencian dan dendam.

…membuatnya semakin menggenggam pistolnya dan ingin sekali mengarahkannya pada orang itu.

"Well, akhirnya kau datang." Orang itu bersuara dengan santainya, "Aku sudah menunggumu… Uchiha Sasuke." Senyum seringai di bibir orang itu membuatnya muak.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya saat nama itu meluncur dari mulutnya. "Uchiha Itachi… aku akan membunuhmu."

Itachi semakin memperlebar senyumnya mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat dari seorang adik yang sudah lama tak da temui.

"Adikku yang bodoh. Ternyata kau sudah besar, hm?" Itachi kembali bersuara sementara anak buahnya muncul sembari mencengkram erat leher seorang wanita yang tadi sore di lihat Sasuke. "Jadi, apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik jaketmu?"

Sasuke terbelalak melihat wanita itu. Wanita itu masih hidup, hanya saja keadaannya memprihatinkan. Wajah yang penuh bekas pukulan dan tubuh yang terlihat sudah tak sanggup berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisan yang terbawa oleh angin masih sanggup di dengar Itachi.

Tangan Itachi terangkat, membuat mata Sasuke semakin melebar. Tangan dengan pistol walther PPK itu terangkat dan mengarah pada kepala wanita itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Senyum Itachi semakin melebar melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kaku. "Kenapa kau diam begitu, adikku?"

"K-kau… hentikan itu brengsek!"

"Hahahaha…" Itachi tertawa keras mendengar umpatan Sasuke. "Kau ingin aku berhenti melakukannya? Baiklah." Itachi menurunkan tangannya dan melihat jam tangannya. "Lagipula sepuluh detik lagi, wanita ini mati." Ucapnya dengan santai.

Nafas Sasuke memburu saat tubuh wanita itu menjadi benar-benar jatuh dan tersungkur. Anak buah Itachi melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan wanita itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai atap.

Tubuh Sasuke lebih membeku. Bayangan mayat kedua orang tuanya kembali terlintas. Saat dulu ia pulang di malam hari dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya sudah terbunuh sementara Itachi berdiri di sana dengan wajah dinginnya.

Darah yang mengalir membuat tubuh Sasuke kecil jatuh terduduk di lantai. Menangis melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dan saat tatapannya melihat kearah sang kakak yang ia sayangi, tubuh Sasuke terasa gemetar dan membeku karena tatapan penuh intimidasi dan sorot mata super tajam dari kakaknya. 'Adikku yang bodoh!' itulah sebaris kalimat yang mampu di dengar Sasuke sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Seorang kakak yang sebelumnya selalu memujuinya pintar. Seorang kakak yang dia sayangi, kagumi dan banggakan. Ternyata adalah orang yang membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Adalah orang yang membuatnya jadi sendirian dan harus tinggal di panti asuhan. Adalah orang yang membuatnya memendam dendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Kini, Sasuke membenci tubuhnya yang menunjukkan respon yang sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia benci saat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, dia benci saat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Dia benci semua itu. Benar-benar membencinya. Lantas, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Hai semua. Rameen kembali setelah lama tidak up date fic ini. Sumpah, feelnya susah banget buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Jadi... ya lama... maaf ya... =D

Oh ya, di sini Rameen ganti judul jadi Silver Bullet. Entahlah dapat ide dari mana, dan mungkin sama nggak nyambungnya dengan judul kemarin. hehehe... terserahlah. Rameen juga ganti genre, karena di fic ini romance bukanlah genre utama. Menurut kalian pas nggak sih kalau genrenya Rameen taruh di crime dan romance?

Oke, terima kasih bagi yang udah nungguin fic ini. Yang udah baca, review, faf, follow, kritik dan saran. Terima kasih. Rameen seneng deh.

Spesial thanks to :

kurotsuhi mangetsu : Yupz,, Itachi juga ada kan. Tenang aja, disini SasuHina cuma slight kok, pair utamanya tetap NaruHina dan Shinshi/ConanAi. Yah, Ran dan Haibara punya kelebihan masing-masing, tapi karena aku suka Haibara seperti aku suka Hinata. Jadi di sini aku taruh lebih banyak porsi buat Haibara. Bagi aku, Hinata dan Haibara itu sama, mereka sama-sama orang ketiga di manga aslinya tapi justru menjadi faforit melebihi tokoh utamanya. Hehehe..

The KidSNo OppAi : Naruto itu walau nggak bisa karate tapi dia jago berkelahi, yah walaupun ala preman gitu. Yang di maksud emang Itachi. Sudah bisa menebakkah apa kelanjutannya?

Gingga Mahardikq : Uokeh..

DRAGRIDE99 : Ouw,, kamu laki-laki ya.. aku kira... gitu deh.. Maaf, up nya lama.. heheh

Baka Neko Arashi : Bagus deh kalau bikin penasaran, jadi baca terus ya.. hihihi.. faf n follow? bolehlah..

Salsabill12 : Iya, Sasuke belum putusin Hinata karena merasa lebih mudah untuk menjaganya jika mereka pacaran. Di chap ini nggak ada unsur romancenya ya.. :D

ana : Wah... di sini rencananya Sasuke bakal aku pasangin sama chara DC yang sifatnya mirip Hinata gitu. Bisa nebak? ... dan Hei.. kok alhamdulillah nggak bisa nulis? Coba dong sekali-kali...

Lav-orenji : Iya,, pertama sih mikirnya judul yang sama aja kayak film holly itu. kan artinya 'dor-dor' tapi sekarang aku ubah karena rasanya aneh bangeeeettt.. Syukur deh kalo ficnya bagus. Iya, Scotch atau Itachi adalah pelakunya. Makasih udah nungguin..

.

Oke, cukup sekian dan terima kasih. sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya... sekarang Rameen akan fokus dulu ke fic ini sebelum mulai fic baru..

Salam, Rameen.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Sebisa mungkin menghilangkan getaran tubuhnya yang terasa begitu menyebalkan. Di saat seperti ini, dia tidak boleh takut. Dia akan berakhir sama dengan kedua orang tuanya jika dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Terutama, dendamnya tidak akan terbalaskan jika dia menyerah disini.

Sasuke menguatkan tangannya dan meraih pistol dari dalam jaketnya, mengarahkannya langsung kearah Itachi. Wajahnya penuh dengan kebencian dan genggamannya di pistol itu semakin menguat. Dia tidak perduli jika dia harus masuk penjara karena sudah membunuh Itachi, dia hanya ingin laki-laki di depannya itu mati.

"Huh," Itachi mendengus menahan tawa melihat apa yang di lakukan Sasuke. "Well, ternyata kau memang sudah besar ya? Aku jadi ingin tahu, dari mana kau dapatkan benda berbahaya itu?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Desis Sasuke.

Itachi menghela nafas, "Itu tidak nyambung, adikku. Aku bertanya darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu, bukan bertanya kau mau melakukan apa? Tapi oke. Kita lihat saja sampai di mana kemampuanmu."

Sasuke menggertakan rahangnya dan semakin menguatkan pegangan pistolnya.

Door..

Nafasnya memburu saat satu tembakan akhirnya ia lepaskan, tapi itu justru membuat Itachi tertawa karena tembakannya sangat mudah di hindari.

"Oh, come on Sasuke. Kau mau membunuhku dengan kemampuan yang seperti itu?"

"Diamlah." Sasuke kembali menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Itachi menghindar dan melemparkan tembakan yang sama kearah Sasuke.

Door… Door..

Sasuke sedikit kesulitan antara fokus melepaskan tembakan dengan menghindar dari tembakan Itachi kearahnya. Dia tidak akan ragu lagi karena yakin jika Itachi serius ingin membunuhnya.

Door.. Itachi menunduk dan melepaskan tembakannya.. Door..

"Akh," Sasuke meringis saat kaki kanannya terkena tembakan Itachi. "Sialan!" umpatnya.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi menyeringai saat Sasuke memandangnya lebih tajam. Saat Sasuke mengarahkan kembali pistolnya, Door… dengan cepat Itachi menembak pula tangannya. "Ck ck ck, kau masih amatiran untuk bisa membunuhku. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kuso,, ugh.." Sasuke meringis menahan sakit di tangan dan kakinya yang terkena tembakan Itachi. Nafasnya mulai memburu, sementara pistolnya terlempar saat tadi Itachi menembak tangannya.

.

Silver Bullet by Rameen

Disclaimer:

\- Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

\- Detektif Conan by Aoyama Gosho

Pairing :

\- [U. Naruto x H. Hinata]

\- [K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai]

Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime…. Mungkin =D

.

.

.

"Baiklah Sasuke, ada kata terakhir?" Itachi kali ini mengarahkan pistolnya tepat kearah kepala adiknya. Tersenyum dengan begitu lebar yang terlihat menjijikkan di mata Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya berdecih sambil meringis karena kakinya terasa sakit untuk di gerakkan.

Syuu..

Sebelum menarik pelatuk, Itachi menghindar dengan cepat saat sebuah bola mengarah padanya. Dan saat pandangannya sudah kembali kearah Sasuke, dia menyeringai saat tim bantuan datang menolong adiknya. "Tim bantuan, eh?"

Sasuke masih membeku saat melihat kehadiran dua bocah yang baru dia kenal akhir-akhir ini kini datang menolongnya… atau menganggunya? Maksudnya, dua orang bocah SD hanya akan menganggu di saat kritis seperti ini, itulah pikir Sasuke.

"Bodoh, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Menolong?" Menma menjawab dengan ragu lantaran sedikit ngeri melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangan dan kaki Sasuke yang terkena tembakkan. Jawaban ragu itu tak khayal membuat Sasuke berdecak semakin kesal.

Conan berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan memandang tajam dua orang di depannya. Tanpa bicara, dia langsung kembali mengeluarkan bola karet dari ikat pinggangnya dan menendang bola itu sekuat tenaga.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat bola itu tidak mengarah padanya, dan saat suara seseorang yang jatuh terdengar dari sampingnya. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan karena membaca trik Conan yang lebih dulu membereskan anak buah bodohnya yang sekarang terbaring pingsan di samping mayat wanita yang tadi.

"Well, tendangan yang hebat…" seringainya melebar, "..Kudo Shinichi."

Mata Conan melebar dan tubuhnya menegang. Dari mana Itachi tahu identitasnya. Begitupun dengan Menma yang tak kalah kaget, sementara Sasuke hanya mengernyit dengan perkataan kakaknya.

Dia mengenal siapa itu Kudo Shinichi, seorang siswa di sekolahnya yang sering di sebut sebagai 'detektif timur penyelamat kepolisian Jepang', tapi setahu Sasuke orang bernama Shinichi itu tidak terlihat dalam setahun terakhir. Dan sekarang kakaknya memanggil siswa SD dengan sebutan itu? Dia atau Itachi yang gila?

Itachi tersenyum biasa melihat ekspresi Conan yang menegang. "Kenapa kau kaget? Kau tidak berpikir selamanya identitasmu akan aman, bukan? Jangan terlalu lengah meski BO sudah hancur, Tantei-kun."

"Kau… bagian dari mereka." Setengah ragu, Conan mengatakan hal yang masuk dalam analisisnya. "Pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang memakan korban dengan ciri yang sama. Membuat para polisi mengira itu adalah pembunuhan berantai yang saling terkait satu sama lain, dan seolah menjadikan itu sebagai kode pelaku. Padahal kau melakukan itu sengaja untuk menyampaikan pesan tersembunyimu kepada seseorang yang menjadi tujuanmu sebenarnya."

Itachi tertawa pelan, "Analisis yang bagus, seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang detektif hebat. Lalu, apa kau juga mengetahui siapa dan apa tujuanku sebenarnya?"

"Kau anggota mereka yang mungkin mengincar dia, kau juga ingin membunuhnya dan melakukan pembunuhan itu untuk menerornya. Mencoba memberi pesan padanya kalau dialah korban sebenarnya."

"Dan sepertinya pesanku tidak sampai karena kau terlalu ikut campur dalam menutupinya." Itachi kembali mengarahkan pistolnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Dia tidak bisa terjamin sepenuhnya walau berada dalam perlindunganmu. Kau hanya manusia tidak berguna."

"Aku akan melindunginya!" teriak Conan yang entah kenapa terpancing emosi.

"Omong kosong." Conan terdiam, "Kau bahkan tidak pernah mencoba mengerti perasaannya. Bahkan di saat terakhirpun, kau hampir membuatnya menyusul ke dalam gedung yang hampir meledak karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

Conan terpaku, dia ingat saat Haibara dalam tubuh Shiho memarahinya dengan wajah penuh air mata karena dia masih nekat mengambil data organisasi dari dalam gedung yang hampir meledak. Untuk keberapa kalinya, dia sudah membuat Haibara menangis.

Dia menunduk. Tapi suara kokangan pistol membuatnya mendongak dan terbelalak. Itachi menembak kearah Sasuke. "Menghindar!" teriak Conan cepat membuat Menma langsung menarik Sasuke sehingga tembakan Itachi meleset.

"Akh," Sasuke meringis saat lagi-lagi kakinya kena tembakan.

Menma terdiam melihat hal itu dan matanya berkilat marah. Dia memandang tajam kearah Itachi sebelum bergerak meraih pistol Sasuke yang terjatuh dan mengarahkannya pada Itachi. "Bodoh, jangan sembarangan!" teriak Sasuke untuk mencegah.

Door..

Tapi Menma lebih dulu melepaskan tembakannya dengan tangan gemetar, ini adalah pertama kali baginya dan kemarahan melihat Sasuke yang terluka membuatnya kalap.

Dor dor dor…

Beberapa kali dia melepaskan tembakan yang bahkan tidak mendekati Itachi sedikitpun. Membuat sulung Uchiha itu tertawa geli melihat kebodohan Menma.

Set

Conan merampas pistol itu dan mendelik, "Apa yang kau lakukan, jangan bertindak seenaknya jika tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Diam, aku akan membunuhnya. Dia membuat Sasuke terluka." Teriak Menma masih kalap.

"Kau bodoh, tembakanmu bahkan tidak mendekatinya. Kau hanya ak –" …dor… "Akh." Conan terjatuh saat kini kakinya yang tertembak Itachi.

"Oi, Conan!" Menma berlutut dan mencoba membantu Conan untuk duduk. Dengan cepat bocah berkacamata itu melepaskan tembakan kearah Itachi.

Dor.. "Akh," bruk..

Itachi meringis kesal saat tembakan Conan mengenai tangannya dan membuat pistolnya terjatuh. Dia meraih senapan anak buahnya dan mengarahkan langsung kearah ketiga orang di depannya.

"Cih," Conan berdecih saat pistol di tangannya kehabisan peluru. "Di saat seperti ini." dia menggerutu karena tidak bisa berpikir. Saat pelatuk semakin dekat dengan jari Itachi, Sasuke bergerak maju dan memeluk erat kedua bocah itu sambil memejamkan mata erat.

Dor.. dor..

"Arrgghh.."

Sasuke mendongak dan menoleh saat suara teriakan Itachi terdengar, tak ada tembakan yang mengenainya atau setidaknya mengarah pada mereka. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dengan mengernyit ketika melihat Itachi yang berdiri meringis sambil memegang bahu kirinya, sementara senapan yang tadi di pegang Itachi tergeletak di lantai.

Conan yang menyadari situasi itu hanya tersenyum senang, "Tepat waktu." Gumamnya.

Itachi menoleh kearah datangnya tembakan yang membuat senapannya terlepas dan tembakannya meleset. Satu gedung yang lebih tinggi di arah barat, berjarak 700 meter dari gedung mall tempatnya berdiri. Onyc Itachi melebar sesaat sebelum dia mendecih kesal. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menembak dengan tepat dalam jarak sejauh itu… "Akai.. Shuichi." Gumamnya dengan geram menyebut nama itu.

Dia melirik Conan yang tersenyum senang, dan saat itulah dia sadar jika Conan memang tidak mungkin datang tanpa persiapan. Dan tentu saja, melibatkan Shuichi untuk berjaga di sana pasti sudah masuk dalam rencana mereka.

Dia berdecak dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, "Sekarang!" dia memberi perintah pada anak buahnya di tempat lain dengan alat di genggamannya. Dan selanjutnya lampu padam yang membuat tidak ada satupun yang terlihat.

Di sudut gedung lain, Shiuchi berdecih karena tidak bisa menangkap dan melihat apapun.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa lampunya mati?" teriak Menma dengan panik.

"Ini rencananya, dia pasti menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri. Sial!" Conan mengumpat kesal, dan saat lampu kembali menyala, Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya karena semuanya sia-sia dan Itachi, kembali lolos darinya.

.

.

"Nah, ini untukmu." Hinata memberikan sepiring apel yang sudah di kupas dan potong kepada Sasuke, "Dan yang ini untuk Conan-kun." Dia memberikan piring lainnya kepada Conan.

"Arigatou, Hinata-neechan." Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Conan.

Semalam, setelah Itachi kabur, professor Agasa datang dan menolong mereka. Membawa mereka ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Hanya Sasuke yang butuh perawatan lebih sebenarnya, sementara Conan hanya terluka di bagian kaki yang cukup dengan di obati dan di perban biasa, tapi dokter menyarankan agar dia setidaknya istirahat semalam di sana.

Jadilah pagi ini, mereka berkumpul di satu ruang rawat. Hinata segera datang saat mendapat telpon bahwa Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Makanya dia berada di sana saat itu.

"Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja." Ucap Hinata lagi.

"Ya begitulah, perampoknya kabur." Jawab Menma dengan nada ceria seperti biasa walau dia harus menahan sedikit kesal karena Hinata selalu mengurusi Sasuke dari tadi. Mereka memang tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya, mereka hanya bilang kalau ada perampok yang kabur dan berusaha nyandra Conan dan Menma, Sasuke yang saat itu lewat hanya menolong dan tidak sengaja terluka.

Begitulah cerita yang mereka karang, sementara urusan lain, sudah di urus oleh Shuichi dan pihak kepolisian. Tentu pihak kepolisian juga tidak menerima kebenarannya secara utuh. Mereka hanya menemukan korban baru dari kasus pembunuhan tersebut.

Mereka menoleh saat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Agasa dan Haibara yang masuk dengan bawaan mereka. Keduanya langsung menghampiri ranjang Conan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Conan-kun?"

"Baik Professor. Siang ini sudah bisa pulang kok."

"Baguslah, setidaknya kau tidak akan merepotkan banyak orang lebih lama." Haibara menyeletuk sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Menma. Sementara Conan hanya menampilkan wajah 'oi oi' nya karena perkataan Haibara yang masih saja terlalu dingin. "Apa kau juga terluka?"

Menma yang di tanya menoleh dan menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan hebat, tidak seperti mereka yang terluka." Jawabnya senang tanpa mengindahkan tatapan malas Sasuke dan Conan. Memangnya siapa yang melakukan hal sembarangan?

"Kalian akrab sekali ya." Mereka menoleh pada Hinata yang kembali bersuara, "Aku jadi ingat saat aku masih kecil dulu. Aku juga mempunyai dua sahabat yang sangat dekat. Satu Sasuke-kun dan satunya Naruto-kun. Bukankah menyenangkan jika mempunyai sahabat dekat?"

Conan dan Haibara hanya melirik Menma saat Hinata menyebutkan nama Naruto. Sementara Menma hanya tersenyum biasa, "Ya begitulah, menyenangkan walau ku rasa dalam satu persahabatan akan selalu ada orang yang menyebalkan." Dulu Sasuke dan sekarang Conan, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hinata yang melihat tatapan kesal Menma pada Conan hanya tersenyum, mengira jika Menma kesal pada Conan karena memang Conan terlihat lebih dekat dengan Haibara. Mungkin Menma menyukai Haibara, batin Hinata.

"Ne, apa kalian pacaran?"

"Huh?" ketiga bocah di sana dengan cepat merespon bingung.

"Menma-kun dan Ai-chan."

"Apa?" mereka kembali berteriak kaget bertiga, Conan langsung menatap kedua bocah di sampingnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sementara Menma sudah menggelengkan kepala lebih dulu, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka padanya." Jawab Haibara dengan tenang sambil melirik Menma sekali lewat. "Lagipula dia mempunyai gadis lain yang dia sukai."

Menma terperanjat atas perkataan Haibara dan mendelik kesal, "Menma-kun menyukai gadis lain? Siapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan penasaran. Membuat Menma hanya tertawa hambar, yang kusukai itu kau sendiri, ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara di sisi lain, Sasuke memperhatikan ketiga bocah SD di sana dengan intens. Ada sesuatu yang menganggunya dan sangat ingin di ketahuinya, tapi dia juga menolak mati-matian pemikiran yang dia anggap konyol itu. Dia masih terus memperhatikan ketiga bocah itu dalam diam, menyadari jika percakapan mereka tidak seperti anak kecil biasa, dan juga dia masih penasaran kenapa Itachi memanggil Conan dengan sebutan Kudo Shinichi.

"Apa ada masalah?" Sasuke tersentak dengan pertanyaan Haibara yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dingin, yang lain langsung melihat penasaran kearah Sasuke. "Kau dari tadi memperhatikan kami bertiga bukan? Apa ada masalah dengan kami?" lanjut Haibara dengan pertanyaannya. Bagaimanapun tatapan intens dari sepasang onyc itu membuat Haibara sedikit risih.

"Sasuke-kun, kau memperhatikan mereka?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas santai, "Tidak, aku hanya memperhatikan percakapan 'anak-anak'." Ucapnya dengan nada yang berbeda di kata 'anak-anak', entah kenapa dia seolah bisa melihat ekspresi lain saat dia menyinggung tentang kata itu. Semakin membuatnya penasaran, dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka penasaran.

"Hinata, bisakah kau membelikanku makanan?"

"Kau lapar?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah, apa kalian juga ada yang ingin menitip sesuatu?" tanya Hinata pada yang lain dan mendapat gelengan sebagai jawaban. Dia berdiri dan keluar ruangan.

Setelah Hinata keluar, Sasuke kembali membaca suasana. Tiga bocah SD yang dia curigai dan seorang profesor yang sepertinya mengetahui segalanya. Tidak akan salah jika dia bertanya. "Kudo Shinichi," empat tatapan menuju kearahnya, "Apa maksudnya saat memanggilmu begitu?"

Tatapan onyc itu mengarah pada Conan dan tanpa di jelaskanpun, Conan sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Pasti tentang Itachi yang memanggilnya begitu semalam. Conan hanya diam tidak menjawab, sementara Haibara menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" tatapannya tajam mengarah pada Menma yang hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, lalu dia mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke Conan yang hanya bisa tertawa hambar. "Kau memang ahli dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi apa kau pikir aku percaya pada cerita kalian?"

Conan hanya menggaruk pipinya karena tidak mungkin dia menjawab perkataan Haibara, wanita itu sulit di bohongi dan itu sudah sifat mutlak seorang Haibara Ai.

"Kau belum menjawab?" Sasuke kembali menagih.

"Itu... aku hanya terlalu dekat dengan Shinichi-niichan, mungkin dia mengenal Shinichi-niichan dan menganggapku mirip dengan Shinichi-niichan jadi dia memanggilku begitu."

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kenapa tidak kau coba cari tahu sendiri dari tempat lain?" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Haibara yang menjawab dengan nada ketus. Tatapan Haibara pun menatapnya tak kalah tajam, untuk beberapa saat mereka saling adu pandangan membunuh. Tapi saat Sasuke merasakan aura mengerikan lain dari tubuh gadis itu, dia sedikit tersentak dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya. Aura yang di keluarkan gadis itu hampir sama dengan aura yang pernah dia rasakan dari Itachi.

Sreek... "Conan-kun?"

"Ran-neechan?" Ran dan Sonoko langsung melangkah masuk dan menghampiri ranjang Conan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku sudah lebih baik kok." Jawab Conan dengan tersenyum agar tidak membuat Ran khawatir tanpa menyadari tatapan seseorang dalam ruangan itu yang sudah mulai berubah.

"Dasar anak nakal, kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan, hah?" Sonoko menunjuk dan mengomeli Conan dengan gayanya yang membuat Conan hanya memasang wajah malas dan kesal miliknya. "Kau itu ya, selalu saja terlibat masalah. Jika tidak mengundang mayat, kau akan terluka. Kau ini sebenarnya dewa apa? Sampai –"

Ran dan Conan mengernyit saat Sonoko berhenti bicara, pandangan gadis Suzuki itu mengarah pada Sasuke yang diam di ranjangnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Hei, Ran" dia mulai berbisik pada sahabatnya, "Bukankah dia pangeran sekolah Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ran ikut melirik dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Melihat itu, Conan langsung menjelaskan. "Ah, Sasuke-niichan yang menolong kami semalam."

"Eh, benarkah?" Ran langsung bertanya kaget, dia menatap kearah Sasuke yang melirik saat namanya di sebut. "Itu, terima kasih sudah menolong sampai membuatmu terluka." Ran membukuk singkat sambil memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya atas keadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihatnya dalam diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum ber-hn biasa. Dia sudah akan mengalihkan tatapannya lagi saat satu pemikiran mampir, "Kau..." dia menatap Ran, "..bukankah kau pacar Kudo Shinichi?"

Conan dan Haibara langsung melirik dan menyipitkan pandangan mereka. Sementara Ran hanya merona dan gelagapan, "Ti-tidak, aku bu-bukan pacarnya kok."

"Dia bukan pacar Kudo," Sonoko menyela, "Tapi dia ini istri Kudo. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut dan mata berbinar.

"Sonoko!" Ran menjerit tertahan akan perkataan Sonoko yang selalu ceplas-ceplos.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" lanjut Sasuke bertanya, matanya sesekali melirik dan memastikan ekspresi Conan yang menatapnya tidak suka.

Ran berkedip sebelum menjawab, "Itu... dia sedang menyelidiki suatu kasus yang penting."

"Dan kau percaya? Di saat kau tidak mengetahui di mana keberadaannya dan dengan siapa dia sekarang?"

Ran hanya terdiam mendengar itu, dia sebenarnya ingin menjawab kalau dia percaya pada Shinichi, tapi sudah lebih dari setahun Shinichi pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang sama namun tidak jelas. Dia hanya menunduk dan diam.

Conan menatap kesal Sasuke yang tanpa di duga langsung menyelidiki secara langsung. "Ne Ran-neechan, apa yang kau bawa? Makanankah?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Di samping dia tidak ingin melihat Ran sedih, dia juga tidak ingin Sasuke lebih banyak mengetahui informasi mereka.

Ran mendongak dan menatap makanan yang dia bawa, "Ini makanan, apa kau lapar?" Conan mengangguk dan tersenyum layaknya anak-anak. Ran ikut tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke samping ranjang untuk mempersiapkan makanannya.

Di sudut lain, Haibara memandang tidak suka semua itu tanpa menyadari jika Menma mampu melihat pandangan gadis kecil itu. Selanjutnya Haibara berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Melihat itu, Menma langsung menyusul.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya saat dia sudah sejajar dengan Haibara.

"Makan di kantin." Menma mengangguk dan tetap berjalan dalam diam di samping Haibara, bocah laki-laki itu sudah curiga dengan perasaan Haibara terhadap Conan. Yah, serasa melihat diri sendiri saat melihat seseorang menyukai orang lain yang sudah punya kekasih.

"Menma-kun?" mereka berhenti saat Hinata datang menghampiri, "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami mau ke kantin."

"Aku sudah bawa makanan, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama saja di kamar Sasuke-kun?" tawar Hinata sambil menunjukkan bungkusan yang dia bawa. Haibara melirik Menma sesaat sebelum menghela nafas, sudah pasti Menma akan memilih pergi makan berdua dengan Hinata daripada tetap ikut menemaninya. Jadi dia langsung melangkah pergi. "Eh, Ai-chan?"

Haibara tidak mengubris panggilan Hinata. Menma hanya berkedip saat melihat Haibara berjalan menjauh, dia menatap Hinata. "Tidak apa, Nee-chan makan saja dengan Sasuke-niichan. Aku akan makan di kantin dengan Ai-chan. Jaa.."

"Eh, Menma-kun?" Hinata hanya menghela nafas saat Mema tidak mendengar panggilannya dan sudah berlari menyusul Haibara.

.

.

Shiho Miyano tidak tahu apa yang dia sukai karena hanya sedikit waktu yang bisa dia nikmati.

Sherry lebih suka kesunyian dan ketenangan, tenang dari kesunyian laboratorium saat dia membuat beberapa formula untuk pengembangan obat-obat langka yang ia buat. Dia tidak akan perduli pada lingkungan sekitar kecuali pada kenyamanan kakaknya. Dari itu dia akan melakukan apapun sebaik-baiknya agar kakaknya bisa hidup tenang, walau akhirnya sang kakak masih meninggalkannya.

Haibara Ai merasa lebih ingin sendirian walau dia tidak pernah bisa sendirian. Kehadiran orang-orang baru yang berisik dan ingin tahu tentang hidupnya membuatnya ikut ke dalam arus keberisikan itu. Berisik tentang obrolan yang menyenangkan, mampu membuatnya merasakan kembali masa kanak-kanak yang tak sempat ia nikmati.

Tapi di samping itu semua, Haibara Ai tetap lah orang yang tidak terlalu suka di ganggu jika sedang bad mood, apalagi oleh suara sumbang yang mengatasnamakan hiburan di tengah kegalauan. Wajah gadis itu tampak kesal seperti siap menerkam seseorang, dia hanya ingin sendiri dan mencari ketenangan saat ini, tapi sepertinya teman barunya itu tidak membiarkan dia tenang.

Haibara melirik malas kearah sampingnya, di mana seorang bocah dengan PD nya bernyanyi dengan alasan menghibur. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" akhirnya dia tidak tahan untuk hanya berdiam.

Menma menoleh dan menatapnya polos, "Bernyanyi?"

"Suaramu mungkin setingkat di atasnya, tapi bukan berarti suaramu tidak menyakiti telinga. Jadi diamlah sebelum aku meminumkanmu racun penghilang suara."

Menma hanya menelan ludah dan sweatdrop dengan ancaman itu. Apa gadis di sampingnya ini hanya bisa mengancam? Mungkin menjadi polisi bagian introgasi cocok untuknya, batin Menma.

"Hah," dia menghela nafas dan memandang langit dari salah satu kursi taman rumah sakit. "Menyuai kekasih orang itu... menyakitkan ya?"

Haibara menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mencari tahu arah pembicaraan bocah itu. Dan saat dia mengingat perasaannya yang sakit karena menyukai Conan, dia mendengus. Mungkin bukan hanya dia satu-satunya yang memendam rasa pada orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?" akhirnya Haibara mengikuti keinginan bocah itu untuk menghiburnya. Yah, daripada mendengar suara sumbangnya yang bernyanyi.

"Entahlah, tidak ada alasan untuk menyukai seseorang." Haibara mengangguk setuju, "Walau menyakitkan, rasa suka itu tetap memiliki rasa menyenangkan tersendiri. Benarkan?"

Haibara mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, dia tidak akan terlalu terjun dalam pembicaraan, apalagi jika harus menceritakan perasaannya.

Menma menarik nafas dan kembali menatap langit, "Tapi setidaknya dia menyukaimu."

"Huh?" Haibara menoleh, "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang kita maksud." Jawab Menma cepat. Membuat Haibara yang kini meenghela nafas. Haibara tidak tahu jika bocah itu cukup peka dalam hal perasaan walau bodoh dalam ilmu pengetahuan. Dia tersenyum saat menyadari betapa kontrasnya Menma dan Conan. Yang satu pintar dalam pengetahuan tapi tidak peka dalam perasaan, yang satunya justru peka pada perasaan dan lemah dalam pengetahuan. Tuhan memang tidak menciptakan seseorang dengan kelebihan sempurna.

"Aku serius Ai-chan, dia menyukaimu."

"Omong kosong, dia sudah punya pacar."

"Aku tahu dari tatapannya padamu. Tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan yang kau tujukan padanya." Haibara diam tidak perduli, "Tatapan yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran, keperdulian, perhatian, dan juga... kebimbingan."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

Menma mendengus kecil, "Aku bilang dia menyukaimu."

"Dia mungkin tidak bisa hidup tanpa pacaranya."

"Bukan berarti dia bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Omong kosong. Dan diamlah!"

Menma tertawa mendengar suara dingin dan ketus dari Haibara, gadis itu ingin mengetahui apa yang dia takut untuk ketahui. Gadis itu terlalu takut untuk berharap dan berpikir lebih. Menma hanya menggeleng mengetahui jika gadis mengerikan di sampingnya ini ternyata juga bisa bersikap tsundere. "Terserah kau saja, Ai-chan."

.

.

Hah, Sonoko menghela nafas dengan tatapa iri yang mengarah pada Hinata yang sedang menyuapi Sasuke. Menoleh sedikit, dia semakin menekuk wajah saat melihat Ran menyuapi Conan. Hello? Apa dia tidak ada di ruangan itu?

"Aku iri." Ran menoleh saat Sonoko akhirnya mengeluh, "Oh dimanakah sekiranya pangeranku berada?" kali ini Hinata dan Conan ikut melirik penasaran.

"Tinggal telpon saja dan tanyakan dia sedang dimana?" jawab Ran santai. Sonoko menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya, seolah bertanya siapa yang di maksud oleh Ran. "Makoto, siapa lagi."

Sonoko menghela nafas mendengar nama Makoto. Kekasihnya yang merupakan atlet karate itu bahkan belum menghubunginya sejak sebulan terakhir. Akan lebih bijak jika dia mencari laki-laki lain untuk cuci mata. "Ne, Ran. Apa kau jadi bertemu dengannya nanti?" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ran menoleh dan mengerti arah pembicaraan itu hingga membuatnya hanya tersenyum singkat, "Shinichi bilang dia akan datang." Giliran Sasuke yang melirik saat nama Shinichi di sebut. "Tapi aku tidak banyak berharap. Dia kan suka membatalkan janji secara mendadak. Apalagi jika ada mayat yang lebih membuatnya tertarik."

"Apa itu, jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu dengan mayat?"

"Sonoko!" gadis Suzuki itu terkikik pelan saat Ran mulai kesal. Sementara Conan hanya menunduk mendengar hal itu.

Janji yang dia buat tanpa sengaja sekarang pasti sangat di harapkan oleh Ran. Dia tidak bisa membuat Ran kecewa lagi tapi... bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menjadi Shinichi tanpa antidot dari Haibara. Pertanyaannya, apa mungkin gadis kecil itu akan memberikannya antidot yang dia minta? Di samping itu...

Conan semakin menunduk yang menyebabkan kacamatanya memburam.

...sekarang sedikit sulit baginya untuk meminta Haibara membuat antidot hanya agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Ran. Pandangan dari iris biru Haibara yang menatapnya tanpa bisa di baca membuat Conan seakan tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia tidak sanggup melihat tatapan itu dari Haibara setiap kali mereka membicarakan Ran.

Dia menghela nafas pelan mengingat saat tadi Haibara keluar ruang rawat itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dia sukai. Terlebih...

Conan memandang ke samping dan tidak menemukan bocah 'hiasan ramen' itu di sana, yang berarti kalau sekarang bocah itu pasti sedang bersama Haibara. Dan entah dari mana, dia merasa kesal akan hal itu.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, Conan sudah kembali seperti biasa. Luka di kakinya mulai sembuh dan tidak bisa menghalangi untuk berkunjung ke rumah profesor Agasa. Dia melirik saat di rasanya rumah itu terlalu sepi, dan saat dia berjalan lebih jauh, dia mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang sedang duduk santai menonton tv.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Menma menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya, "Aku yang harus bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah orang hingga masuk tanpa izin?" Conan berdecak dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Menma. "Kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"Lumayan," Conan kembali menatap sekitar sebelum membuka suara, "Kenapa sepi? Mana dua penghuni lainnya?"

"Professor sedang keluar karena ada pertemuan dengan klian yang memesan penemuannya. Sementara Ai-chan sedang mengungsi di laboratoriumnya."

Alis Conan berkedut kesal, sudah sejak awal sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan hal ini. "Kau memanggil nama depannya." Menma menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya apa masalahnya, "Setahuku dia tidak suka di panggil begitu, bahkan Genta dan Mitsuhiko saja tetap di suruhnya memanggil dengan nama belakang."

Menma tersenyum jahil, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Conan terkejut dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang, "Ap-apa yang kau katakan? Aku cemburu? Untuk apa?" bocah kacamata itu membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona tipis di wajahnya. Membuat Menma terkekeh puas.

"Ternyata kau juga bodoh ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengakui perasaanmu sendiri," jawab Menma santai dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dengan mata menatap layar tv, sementara Conan tertegun dengan perkataan bocah Uzumaki itu. "Dia di lab dari kemarin, cobalah bujuk dia keluar."

Conan mendengus dan tersenyum miris, dari setahun yang lalu dia sudah selalu mencoba menyeret gadis itu keluar dari labnya, tapi dia tidak pernah berhasil. Tapi meski begitu, dia tetap berdiri dan melangkah menuju ruang bawah tanah. Menma hanya menatapnya sampai tubuhnya hilang menuruni tangga sebelum sebuah senyum hadir di wajahnya, "Mereka sama-sama tsundere."

.

.

"Yo, Haibara!"

Suara ketikan yang mendominasi ruangan itu pada awalnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat sapaan itu terdengar, gadis cilik yang memakai jas putih labnya itu hanya memejamkan mata sebelum melirik sedikit dari ujung matanya. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Berkunjung?" Conan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lain yang ada dan melihat ruangan sunyi dan sedikit gelap itu. "Kau tetap suka tempat gelap ya."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengetahui kesukaannku. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku juga tidak suka di ganggu." Conan hanya mengangkat alisnya saat menyadari suara Haibara yang lebih dingin.

"Apa minggu nanti aku bisa menemui Ran?"

Tangan Haibara terkepal, "Haruskah kau meminta ijin dariku?" tanyanya dan langsung melanjutkan begitu menyadari satu hal, "Ah, benar! Kau butuh obatku untuk bertemu dengannya."

Conan hanya diam tidak menanggapi, dia sudah bisa menduga respon Haibara yang seperti itu. Menenangkan suasana sebentar bukanlah ide buruk. Dan untuk beberapa waktu, hanya suara ketikan Haibara di keyboard yang kembali mendominasi ruangan itu.

Dia tidak perduli meski Conan masih ada di sana. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dan mungkin akan secepatnya pergi dari sini. Gerak tangannya sempat terhenti sesaat ketika dia mengingat Agen FBI bernama Jodie, selintas ide melewati pikirannya dan kembali membuatnya menggerakkan tangan dengan cepat.

"Hampir dua tahun," dia melirik dan mendengar tanpa menghentikan gerak tangannya saat suara Conan kembali terdengar, "Aku sudah mulai terbiasa hidup dengan tubuh kecil ini dan di panggil dengan sebutan 'Conan'. Semakin aku ingin kembali di panggil dengan 'Shinichi', maka semakin nama 'Conan' yang selalu ku dengar."

Haibara tetap diam walau dia mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan itu. Dia mengerti jika bocah itu sedang menyindir penawar yang belum selesai dia kerjakan. Padahal jika bocah itu sangat ingin penawar itu selesai, seharusnya jangan menganggunya agar dia bisa konsentrasi.

"Aku bahkan mulai lelah melihat Ran menangis dan selalu membicarakan tentang Shinichi padaku," Haibara mendengus mendengar curhat bocah itu, "Aku.. tidak ingin dia menangis lagi."

Tek

Suara tekanan tombol keyboard yang di tekan keras membuat suasana menjadi hening. "Aku mengerti!" ucap Haibara dengan suara rendah, "Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan penawar ini secepatnya."

Conan berdecih saat Haibara kembali salah paham dengan maksud perkataannya. Bukan itu yang coba dia sampaikan, tapi Haibara berpikir jika dia memaksa gadis itu untuk menyelesaikan obat itu.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar," Conan berdiri dan mendekat tanpa perduli usiran gadis itu, "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini sece –"

Set

"DENGAR," Haibara tersentak saat Conan membalik tubuhnya dan membentak, Conan menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara, "Bukan itu maksudku dan berhentilah mencoba menghindar dari apa yang coba aku sampaikan." Conan melepas bahu gadis itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi gadis itu.

"Hari minggu nanti, aku akan melakukannya sesuai keputusanmu. Aku yakin kau mengerti karena pertemuan Shinichi dengan Ran tergantung padamu." Haibara tersentak mendengar itu, apa dia salah mendengar? Dia ingin membuka mulut saat Conan sudah mulai melangkah, saat pintu terbuka Conan kembali bersuara. "Istirahatlah, kau membutuhkan itu."

Dan Haibara sukses berhenti sepenuhnya dari pekerjaannya saat pintu itu tertutup. Di sisi lain dia ingin menyangkal walau di sisi lainnya dia mulai berharap. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan saat nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak.

"Kau terlalu kejam, Kudo-kun. Bagaimana mungkin kau yang membuatku memilih keputusanmu?"

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Selesai juga chap ini. Semoga tetap menghibur ya..

Makasih khusus untuk :

Didiksaputra : makasih..

Hyugana : makasih udah nunggu..

Salsabilla12 : alasan itachi ngincer Hina dan Ai? Biasalah... masalah hati. :D

Gingga Mahardikq : Ehm, itu bukan perasaanmu kok. Emang sempat kuubah di awal tapi jadi ragu juga, takutnya di bilang nggak konsisten. Jadi aku balikin lagi ke judul awal, tapi setelah itu jadi lebih aneh dengan judulnya kemaren, alhasil aku ubah lagi. Yah,, jadi plin-plan ya... :D

Tebak Siapa Ini : Syukur deh kalau keren, Shinshinya hanya ada di awal dan di akhir saat mereka kembali ke tubuh sebenarnya. Di sini pairnya lebih ke CoAi untuk fandom DC, dan NaruHina untuk fandom Naruto..

Uzuga Naruhina : Oke..

Guest : ini udah up... :D

.

Makasih untuk yang tetap nungguin. Agak sedih sih karena fic cross kayak gini sepi pengunjung, tapi tak apalah, demi kesukaanku pada dua pair di atas. Sampai jumpa...

Salam, Rameen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"DENGAR," Haibara tersentak saat Conan membalik tubuhnya dan membentak, Conan menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara, "Bukan itu maksudku dan berhentilah mencoba menghindar dari apa yang coba aku sampaikan." Conan melepas bahu gadis itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi gadis itu.

"Hari minggu nanti, aku akan melakukannya sesuai keputusanmu. Aku yakin kau mengerti karena pertemuan Shinichi dengan Ran tergantung padamu." Haibara tersentak mendengar itu, apa dia salah mendengar? Dia ingin membuka mulut saat Conan sudah mulai melangkah, saat pintu terbuka, Conan kembali bersuara. "Istirahatlah, kau membutuhkan itu."

Dan Haibara sukses berhenti sepenuhnya dari pekerjaannya saat pintu itu tertutup. Di sisi lain dia ingin menyangkal, walau di sisi lainnya dia mulai berharap. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan saat nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak.

"Kau terlalu kejam, Kudo-kun. Bagaimana mungkin kau yang membuatku memilih keputusanmu?"

.

.

Silver Bullet by Rameen

Disclaimer:

\- Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

\- Detektif Conan by Aoyama Gosho

Pairing :

\- [U. Naruto x H. Hinata]

\- [K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai]

Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime…. Mungkin =D

Penjelasan : Conan (Shinichi dengan tubuh kecil)

Menma berambut hitam dan mata hitam (Naruto dengan tubuh kecil)

Ai Haibara (Shiho dengan tubuh kecil)

Sherry (Panggilan Shiho jika menceritakan tentang organisasi)

.

.

Angin malam membelai rambut dengan warna pirang stroberry itu. Membuat mata dengan iris hijau pemiliknya terdiam menikmati belaian lembut angin di seluruh wajahnya. Sebentar saja, setidaknya sebentar saja dia ingin menghilangkan segala beban di pundaknya, menghapus segala perasaan menyiksa di hatinya, membuang segala penyesalan yang menghantui jiwanya. Sebentar saja.

"Kau bisa masuk angin nanti."

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak di ijinkan untuk itu. Selalu saja ada yang mengganggu. Matanya terbuka dan menoleh kepada seorang bocah berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya. Bocah pirang itu menawarkannya segelas kopi hangat yang cocok dengan udara dingin seperti itu, tapi entahlah cocok atau tidak di minum olehnya yang sudah tidak bisa tidur.

"Ambil dan minum ini atau ku siramkan airnya ke komputermu di lab."

Haibara mendengus mendengar ancaman itu. Sepertinya bocah Uzumaki itu belum pernah merasakan ancaman yang sesungguhnya. Dengan pelan dia meraih gelas itu dan meneguknya perlahan, mencoba menikmati rasa manis yang mengalir di tenggorokkannya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Naruto kembali membuka suara. "Wajahmu terliha lebih rumit dari rumus molekul yang ada di komputermu."

Haibara menghela nafas pelan, "Sekali lagi kau mengejek pekerjaanku," gadis itu menoleh dengan aura yang mematikan. "Akan ku jadikan kau tikus percobaan untuk penelitianku selanjutnya."

Pura-pura innocent, Naruto menatap langit sambil meneguk kopinya. Kenapa gadis itu tidak bisa di ajak bercanda sih? Batinnya kesal. Dia serasa lebih buruk daripada saat berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Keduanya terdiam, menikmati suara angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Aku baru tahu," sapphire Naruto melirik saat akhirnya Haibara membuka suara, di tangkapnya sosok gadis kecil yang menatap gelas kopi di tangannya dengan pandangan sendu. "Ternyata dia sangat kejam."

Naruto menarik nafas saat tahu kemana topic yang si bahas oleh Haibara. Dia diam mendengar tanpa berniat untuk menyela apapun. "Dia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan pacarnya. Tapi aku yang harus memutuskan dia pergi atau tidak. Jika aku memberinya antidote maka dia akan pergi, jika tidak maka dia tidak akan pergi. Tapi…" Haibara menarik nafas dalam dan memandang di kejauhan. "..dia tahu jika aku pun tidak mungkin mengatur hidupnya."

"Apa kau tidak ingin dia pergi?" Naruto bertanya setelah yakin Haibara selesai.

"Dia akan menyalahkanku jika dia mengingkari janjinya dengan Ran."

"Jika itu janji yang dia buat sendiri, dan itu semua merupakan urusannya dengan gadis kantor detektif itu, kenapa harus kau yang repot dan bingung?" Haibara mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan. Naruto nyengir lebar menatapnya. "Berikan dia pilihan yang membuatnya harus memilih. Dengan begitu kau tidak terlibat dalam apapun keputusannya."

Mata Haibara melebar, dia mengerti maksud Naruto, tapi… "Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan lirih penuh harapan.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum lebar, "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu, tapi setidaknya aku tahu jika kau tidak punya pilihan dalam menjalani hidup selama ini. Jadi… sekarang jalani hidupmu dengan pilihanmu sendiri tanpa harus terlibat dengan pilihan orang lain."

Haibara terdiam. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia hanya diam dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada sapphire biru milik Naruto. Seolah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak terucap.

Dipandang lama oleh seorang gadis seperti itu, Naruto mulai salah tingkah. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Drrrttt…

Naruto menatap ponselnya yang bergetar dan tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Dia kembali menatap Haibara yang masih menatapnya diam. "Ai-chan, apa kau mengerti dengan kata-kataku tadi?" Haibara mengerjap sekali lalu mengalihkan pandangannya seraya mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Naruto. "Yosh, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku masuk kamar dulu ya, aku ada telpon hehehe…"

Haibara melirik kepergian Naruto yang terlihat senang menerima telpon, dengusan geli di iringi senyum tercetak di bibirnya. Sudah dapat ia duga telpon dari siapa yang di terima bocah pirang itu.

Senyumnya menghilang saat ia kembali mengingat masalahnya. 'Jalani hidup dengan pilihan sendiri?' perkataan Naruto kembali ia ingat. Dan selanjutnya, senyum tipis kembali muncul. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya di balkon itu dan berjalan pergi menuju laboratoriumnya, dia harus bekerja untuk membuat sesuatu sebagai 'hadiah' kepada bocah Edogawa itu.

.

.

.

' _Hinata-neechan..'_

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum mendengar suara riang dari orang di sebrang telpon sana. "Hai, Menma-kun. Apa kau belum tidur? Padahal ini sudah malam."

' _Eng.. aku.. sudah biasa kok tidurnya lebih malam. Hehehe… tumben Neechan menelpon.'_

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dia memang sempat ragu untuk menelpon Menma sebenarnya mengingat jika sekarang sudah setengah sepuluh malam. Tapi Hinata tiba-tiba saja ingin mengobrol dengan seseorang. Jika dulu dia menelpon dengan Naruto, sekarang hanya Menma yang melintas di kepalanya. Lagipula dia baru mendapatkan nomor anak itu kemarin jadi tidak salah jika dia mencobanya sekarang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja denganmu." Jawab Hinata ceria seperti biasa. "Uhm, apa kau suka seseorang, Menma-kun?" sebenarnya Hinata tidak ada topic pembicaraan, dia hanya sedang ingin mengobrol saja. Sedikit ragu membicarakan tentang suka dan cinta kepada bocah 8 tahun, tapi…

' _Kenapa Nee-chan tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?'_

Hinata menggaruk pipinya bingung, apa yang harus dia jawab. Dia kan hanya mencari topic saja. "Uhm, hanya bertanya. Sudah lupakan saja."

' _Ada kok,'_ Menma menjawab cepat dari sebrang telpon, _'Aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi orang itu sudah punya pacar. Aku harus bagaimana ya, Nee-chan?'_

Entah harus bagaimana, Hinata merasa kalau pergaulan jaman sekarang memang berbeda dari jamannya dulu. Dia saja menyukai Sasuke kelas tiga SMP. Dan sekarang Menma yang masih dua SD sudah merasakan rasa suka? "Entahlah," jawab Hinata memilih mengikuti obrolan Menma. "Kalau dia bahagia bersama pacarnya, mungkin kau harus mengalah, walau akan sakit. Tapi lebih baik daripada kau merusak hubungan orang."

Ehm, apa Menma mengerti? Batin Hinata ragu.

' _Kalau hubungan Nee-chan dan Sasuke-niichan bagaimana?'_

Eh, Hinata mengerjap. Kenapa jadi membahas tentang dia?

Menghela nafas, Hinata hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Teringat olehnya saat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke, saat dimana dia hampir mengucap kata putus, tapi Sasuke selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tepat. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke selalu bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan itu hingga dia gagal menyampaikan maksudnya.

Hinata sebenarnya masih ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka jika saja Sasuke menginginkannya. Bukan masalah bagi Hinata untuk kembali menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu meski dia sadar kalau perasaannya sudah mulai berkurang. Tapi terlihat kalau Sasuke lah yang selalu menghindarinya dan ingin menjauh darinya.

Yang tidak Hinata mengerti, jika Sasuke ingin menjauhinya karena tidak lagi punya perasaan padanya, kenapa Sasuke tidak memutuskan saja hubungan mereka?

' _Nee-chan? Hinata-neechan?'_

"Eh, ah… ya.?" Hinata tersentak dengan panggilan itu. Apa tadi dia melamun. "Uhm, Maaf Menma-kun, sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk. Sudah dulu ya, Jaa ne.."

Tut tut tut…

. . .

Di tempat lain, Naruto tersenyum miris saat sambungan telponnya dengan Hinata terputus. Jelas baginya jika Hinata menghindari pembicaraan tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan itu… tertelan keheningan malam.

.

.

Conan mendengus dengan pandangan malas dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Walau memang di satu sisi hatinya ada satu keinginan yang berpihak pada apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tapi semua masih seolah memojokkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Itu adalah kalimat larangan. Lalu bagaimana dengan sebutir obat yang kini ada di hadapannya? "Kau melarangku pergi tapi kau memberikan aku antidotnya?"

Pandangan Haibara beralih kearah lain. Ya, inilah pilihannya. Kenapa harus dia yang memilihkan bocah kacamata itu apa yang harus dia putuskan? Bocah kacamata itu seharusnya menentukan pilihannya sendiri. "Seseorang berkata padaku, 'Jalani hidupmu dengan pilihanmu sendiri tanpa harus terlibat dengan pilihan orang lain.' Dan ku rasa itu benar. Aku memberimu antidotnya, kau bisa pergi menemui Ran. Tapi jika kau tanya apa aku menginjinkan, maka aku jawab… aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Wush..

Semilir angin bertiup. Udara segar yang menyejukkan di taman Beika pagi minggu itu adalah suasana yang bagus untuk berjalan dan bersantai. Tapi sepertinya kedua bocah yang sebenarnya sudah dewasa itu tidak menikmati apapun akan hal itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran dan keputusan masing-masing.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya mencoba memberikan waktu kepada masing-masing pihak agar lebih fokus pada pilihan mereka.

Tap… tangan itu akhirnya meraih kotak berisi satu kapsul itu. Hanya sedikit lirikan dari iris biru Haibara yang melihatnya tanpa berniat menyela.

Conan mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak itu sambil berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya agar dapat mengucapkan satu kata, ya, hanya satu kata… "Maaf." Setelah itu, sang bocah laki-laki melangkah pergi dengan obat yang di tangannya.

Dia pergi, memilih untuk memenuhi janjinya dengan Ran tanpa memikirkan apa yang sudah dia tinggalkan. Dia pergi, bersiap menemui seorang gadis yang mencintainya dengan jasa dari gadis lain yang juga mencintainya.

Huh, tidakkan itu lucu?

"Baka," suara itu terdengar lirih dari mulut mungil gadis cilik itu. "Jika dari awal kau memang ingin menemuinya… kenapa aku yang kau buat agar menentukan pilihan?"

Bahkan anginpun tahu apa yang di rasakan oleh gadis cilik itu. Sakit yang tidak di timbulkan oleh luka, akan terasa jauh lebih sakit bahkan setelah di obati dengan air mata.

Dia mendongak dan menatap langit yang cerah. Tersenyum getir sembari memejamkan matanya. Ingin segalanya menghilang, ingin segalanya lenyap. Dia lelah, dia tidak ingin lagi bertahan, dia merasa sudah tak sanggup menjalani hidup dengan tanpa pilihan. Dari kecil, tak ada yang bisa dia pilih sesuai keinginannya.

Hidup dalam organisasi, dipaksa melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan, tenggelam dalam kesendirian.

Dia lelah, bahkan setelah lepas dari organisasipun… sepertinya dia tetap di takdirkan untuk menderita.

' _Nee-san… apakah tidak masalah jika aku menyusulmu saja?'_

Greb…

Matanya terbuka dan melebar saat ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Aroma itu… aroma pembius yang di semprotkan ke saputangan. Dan dalam hitungan detik… dia pingsan.

.

.

Lavender Hinata memandang sendu fotonya berdua bersama Sasuke. Foto setahun yang lalu saat mereka merayakan hari jadi setahun mereka berpacaran. Hinata sangat yakin jika dia masih melihat tatapan cinta di onyx Sasuke saat itu. Tatapan yang tidak lagi terlihat kini.

"Sasuke-kun," jemarinya mengelus gambar Sasuke di layar ponsel itu. Gambar yang memperlihatkan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis sembari merangkul Hinata penuh sayang. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Ya, satu-satunya yang Hinata yakini sekarang. Sasuke sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama lagi seperti itu. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke kembali memandangnya hanya sebagai sahabat. Walau Hinata juga bingung, kalau Sasuke sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak memutuskannya saja? Rasanya Hinata ingin dia saja yang memutuskan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali dia mulai membicarakan hal itu.

"Haaahhh.." helaan nafas panjang itu akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya. Kepalanya mendongak, semilir angin membuat rambut indigonya bergerak mengikuti angin. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat awan yang dapat bergerak bebas di langit. "Sasuke-kun.."

Greb

Hinata terbelalak dan meronta saat sesuatu membekap mulutnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana, karena yang dia tahu selanjutnya… semua gelap.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu melangkah, tegap dengan gaya khasnya. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah bungkusan sementara tangan yang satunya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana jinsnya. Jaket yang dia gunakan terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Tubuh anak SMA yang tinggi dan tampan. Bukan bocah SD yang pendek dan sering di sebut orang imut.

Dia melangkah pasti menuju sebuah café yang menjadi tempat dia janjian dengan Ran. Seharusnya, hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan baginya karena bisa bertemu dengan Ran dan merayakan ulang tahun gadis itu bersama. Tapi… ekspresi Haibara tadi membuatnya kehilangan semangat. Tatapannya kosong dan dia setengah melamun. Entah apa yang pasti ada di pikirannya.

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu café, dia berjalan masuk dengan mendorong pelan pintu kaca itu, menimbulkan bunyi lonceng yang tergantung disana. Tak butuh tiga detik, dia sudah bisa melihat seorang gadis merambut panjang hitam yang duduk di salah satu meja di café itu. Penampilan Ran sederhana seperti biasa tapi tetap terlihat cantik.

Ran tersenyum lebar dan ceria seperti biasa sembari melambaikan tangannya. Membuat pemuda itu juga ikut tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, Shinichi."

Shinichi terdiam dan menatapnya begitu kalimat itu terucap. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Ran hingga mereka duduk berhadapan. "Dasar. Aku sudah bilang akan datang, jadi aku pasti datang." Ucapnya santai.

Ran mencibir, "Walau kau bilang begitu, tapi kalau sudah bertemu kasus, kau pasti akan melupakan semuanya." Jawab Ran dengan sedikit sindirian.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oh, ini hadiah untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun,Ran."

Senyum Ran semakin melebar saat meraih hadiah itu. "Kau bahkan membawa hadiah. Terima kasih ya, Shinichi."

Suasana itu terasa menyenangkan bagi Ran, tapi tidak bagi Shinichi yang masih merasa aneh kala teringat terus dengan ekspresi Haibara. Dia hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja cerita Ran tentang banyak hal. Bahkan dia mendengarnya sambil makan dan tidak terlalu fokus.

"Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita menonton saja, Shinichi?"

"Hm, itu…" Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya malas. "Ya… itu bo –" ucapannya terputus saat mendapati seseorang yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya. Seseorang yang menatapnya penuh makna sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi di mejanya. "Akai-san."

"Shinichi? Kau kenapa?" Ran mengerutkan keningnya saat Shinichi tidak lagi mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan menatap Ran, "Sebentar Ran, aku ingin bicara dengan kenalanku dulu."

"Tap –Shinichi!" Ran mengembungkan pipinya kesal saat Shinichi tidak mendengar panggilannya dan tetap berjalan pergi menuju seseorang yang duduk di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

.

Shinichi duduk langsung di depan orang itu dan menatapnya lekat. "Kau disini untuk bicara denganku, bukan?" pemuda itu langsung bicara to the point.

"Aku heran kenapa dia tidak pernah mencoba obatnya sendiri. Padahal kau sering sekali memakai obat itu."

Shinichi mendengus dan bersandar. "Tidak usah basa-basi, Akai-san. Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Akai Shiuchi menaikkan alisnya dan menaruh minumannya ke atas meja sebelum melihat sekitar. Memastikan jika pembicaraan mereka akan aman. "Kau tahu pembunuh yang waktu itu?"

"Pembunuh?" Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir, mencoba mengingat nama pembunuh yang di maksud oleh Shuichi. "Kalau tidak salah… Uchiha Itachi?" Shuichi mengangguk, "Ada apa lagi? Apa dia masih membunuh perempuan-perempuan dengan cirri yang sama? Ada korban lagi?"

Shuichi menggeleng, "Aku tahu dimana tempat persembunyiannya, atau bisa disebut… markasnya."

Mata beriris biru Shinichi melebar, "Benarkah?" tanyanya penuh penasaran. "Dimana? Apa kau punya rencana untuk selanjutnya?"

"Entahlah tentang rencana." Shuichi menyandarkan punggungnya, "Tapi kalau tempatnya, dia bera –"

Drrrttt.. drrrttt…

"Ah, maaf." Shinichi memotong perkataan Shuichi untuk mengangkat telponnya. Dahinya berkerut membaca nama si bocah Uzumaki di layar ponselnya. "Mosh-moshi…"

' _Oi,,, kau dimana?'_ suara itu terdengar panik.

Shinichi mengerjap sebentar, "Kau kenapa sih? Ada apa?"

' _Ck, ini gawat. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Hinata… dan Ai-chan juga belum kembali ke rumah. Saat aku menghubunginya, ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Aku menemukan tas Hinata di taman, begitu pula dengan sebelah sepatu yang di pakai Ai-chan tadi pagi. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.'_

Mata Shinichi kembali melebar. "Jangan bercanda. Apa kau yakin mereka tidak bisa di hubungi?"

' _Ck, kau pikir aku bodoh. Coba sendiri kalau tidak percaya. Aku khawatir, bodoh. Bagaimana kalau… kalau… I-Itachi-nii..'_

Satu nama yang di sebut Naruto atau Menma membuat tubuh Shinichi terasa lemas. Nafasnya tercekat karena pikiran buruk juga menyeruak di dalam kepalanya. "Kuso… Aku akan kesana sekarang!" Shinichi mematikan telponnya dan menatap Shuichi yang sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. "Haibara menghilang, target Itachi adalah Haibara dan satu gadis berambut indigo itu. Sekarang keduanya menghilang."

Shuichi diam, rahangnya mengeras dengan tangan terkepal. "Sialan." Desisnya lalu berdiri "Tidak ada waktu menyusun rencana. Dia lebih dulu bertindak dari kita."

Shinichi mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja Ran. "Maaf, Ran.."

"Shinichi, kau ken –" omongan Ran terhenti melihat sorot mata itu. Kekecewaan hadir di wajahnya saat dia mengerti arti dari kata maaf yang di ucapkan pemuda itu. "Kasus lagi, eh?" Shinichi menunduk bersalah mendengar nada sindirian Ran. Tapi dia tidak menjawab apapun untuk membela diri. "Aku mengerti. Pergilah!"

Shinichi semakin merasa bersalah saat Ran mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Dia menoleh menatap Shuichi yang sudah bersiap di depan café, dan kembali menatap Ran dengan padangan bersalah. "Maaf… Ran." Ucapnya lirih sebelum berlari pergi keluar dari café itu dan menghilang bersama Shuichi.

Ran tersenyum miris menyadari nasibnya yang selalu di tinggal Shinichi. Lagi dan lagi. Pemuda bodoh itu… sangat menyebalkan. "Dasar detektif otaku penggila misteri menyebalkan!" ucapnya dengan kesal.

.

.

Ruangan itu tidak gelap, tapi juga tidak terang. Redup tapi tetap mampu melihat dengan jelas. Tidak kotor dan cukup tertata rapi, menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang sederhana dan cukup nyaman bagi penghuninya.

Di tengah ruangan, terdapat dua kursi yang diduduki atau lebih tepatnya yang diatasnya diikat dua orang yang tak sadarkan diri. Keduanya pingsan karena pengaruh obat bius dan kini tangan serta kaki mereka terikat di kursi.

Di depannya, seseorang duduk di satu sofa besar dengan berpangku kaki. Pandangan onyx itu menatap lurus dan bergantian kearah dua gadis yang terikat disana. Pandangan lurus, tajam, intenst yang penuh damba dan kebencian sekaligus. Sesekali dia menyesap anggur di tangannya dengan pandangan yang tak teralih.

"Ugh.." satu lenguhan membuatnya berhenti meneguk anggurnya. Gelas kaca itu dia taruh di meja dengan perlahan dan memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang strawberry yang terlihat mulai sadar.

Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya, mengernyit saat merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing entah karena apa. Perlahan otaknya memproses apa yang telah terjadi sembari berusaha mengenali ruangan apa yang tengah ia tempati. Satu ingatan terakhir saat dia merasa di bekap di taman membuat matanya melebar. Gerakan panik mulai dia lakukan saat sadar tangan dan kakinya terikat.

Tak tak tak

Bunyi kursi yang bergerak-gerak mulai terdengar membentur lantai, menimbulkan suara yang cukup untuk membangunkan gadis lain di sampingnya yang juga terikat.

"Ngg.." gadis kecil itu berhenti bergerak saat menyadari ada orang lain di sampingnya, dia menoleh dan terbelalak mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dia kenal beberapa hari ini berada di sampingnya dalam keadaan terikat sama seperti dirinya.

Lavender itu terbuka dan respon yang sama terjadi pada pemiliknya kala rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai terasa. Potongan ingatan terakhir sebelum pingsan pun ikut berputar di kepalanya yang membuatnya ketakutan dan juga mulai bergerak mencoba lepas dari ikatan tali di tangan dan kakinya.

"Ikatannya kuat."

Hinata tersentak saat suara itu terdengar, dia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Haibara yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau… Ai-chan? Teman Menma-kun, bukan?"

Mata Haibara melirik dan mengangguk. Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa dia dan gadis kecil itu ada di situasi seperti ini? tanyanya dalam hati.

Haibara menghela nafas dan menoleh ke depan, dia menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap sedikit siluet orang lain yang ada di depannya. Arah depannya sedikit gelap hingga dia perlu waktu untuk menyadari kehadiran orang itu. "Siapa disana?" tanyanya cepat. Membuat Hinata ikut menoleh ke depan dan memandang takut.

Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat mulai terdengar, lambat memunculkan sosok seseorang dari balik kegelapan. Perlahan dari kaki, tubuh, hingga ke bagian kepala. Wajah dingin yang tersenyum itu terlihat tidak menakutkan namun juga berbahaya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Iris Haibara bergetar, dia ingat. Dia ingat orang itu, orang yang kini berdiri di depannya adalah salah satu anggota organisasi yang telah lama tidak dia lihat. "Scotch." Ucapnya pelan.

Orang itu tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar panggilan itu. "Hai, Sherry. Senang kau mengingatku, gadis penghianat."

"Kau," Hinata ikut bersuara. Samar dia mengingat raut wajah orang itu. Wajah yang mirip dengan sang kekasih, sorot mata onyx yang juga sama dengan sang kekasih tapi Hinata merasa sorot lain dari mata itu. Dan juga, selembar foto keluarga milik kekasihnya yang menampilkan gambar orang itu bersama keluarga Uchiha. "I-ita-chi. Uchiha Itachi."

Haibara menoleh cepat saat mendengar Hinata menyebut nama asli orang itu, nama yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu. Begitu pula dengan orang yang di panggil Itachi itu, dia menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. "Apa sekarang kau bisa mengingatku… Hime?"

Hinata mengernyit, dia merasa pernah mengingat orang itu tak lama ini. Kalau tidak salah, orang itu menemuinya di taman waktu itu. Orang yang memberinya saputangan di saat dia bersedih memikirkan Sasuke. Ya, Hinata ingat itu.

Itachi berjalan mendekat dan duduk berjongkok di depan kedua gadis itu. Tersenyum tulus dan begitu hangat menatap keduanya bergantian. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh rambut panjang Hinata yang terurai, pandangannya berubah sendu seketika. Ingatan masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. "Rambutmu sudah panjang sekarang… dan kau semakin cantik dengan rambut panjang." Ucapan yang hanya bisa membuat Hinata mengernyit.

Onyx Itachi kembali mendongak, menatap lavender itu dengan tatapan intens. Mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Masa lalu dimana dia masih berada pada masa-masa remaja yang bodoh. Remaja bodoh yang hanya menginginkan sedikit kebebasan, bukan hal lain.

 _._

 _Flashback_

 _Uchiha Itachi adalah anak yang pintar dan cerdas. Dia ramah dan baik pada semua orang. Banyak gadis yang mengidolakannya, dan banyak orang yang menyukai sikap sopan santunnya._

 _Di usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun, dia lulus sekolah. Berencana melanjutkan pendidikkan pada satu jurusan yang sudah sangat ia impikan. Menjadi arsitek._

 _Tapi hari itu, Itachi berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia tidak lulus penerimaan mahasiswa di Universitas yang dia tuju. Itachi tidak mengerti, dia tidak bodoh dan dia yakin nilai tes masuknya cukup untuk membuatnya di terima, tapi kenapa dia bisa tidak lulus?_

 _Suasana hatinya semakin memburuk kala dia mendengar kata-kata sindiran dari sang Ayah di rumah._

 _Untuk menenangkan diri, Itachi memutuskan untuk keluar. Dan disaat itulah, dia melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah di ganggu oleh anak-anak lainnya._

 _Tanpa kesulitan Itachi mengusir anak-anak nakal itu dan menolong gadis kecil itu. Setelahnya, Itachi mengantarkannya pulang._

 _Sebuah rumah mewah yang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga' dipagar depannya terlihat oleh Itachi, dan dia berhenti disana karena gadis kecil itu bilang kalau itulah rumahnya._

 _Itachi sudah akan melangkah pergi jika saja gadis itu tidak menarik ujung bajunya. Menyamakan tinggi, Itachi berjongkok dan menghadap gadis itu. Seketika lavender yang menatap polos kearahnya membuat Itachi terpesona. Dalam sekejab kekesalannya hilang dan berganti rasa damai yang menyenangkan._

" _Nii-chan," suara lembut gadis kecil itu mengalun membelai indra pendengarannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan saputangan dan mengelap keringat di dahi Itachi. "Ibu bilang, saputangan bukan hanya untuk pembersih. Tapi sapu tangan bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk menghapus air mata, membantu menyembuhkan luka, dan juga berguna dalam banyak situasi tertentu."_

 _Itachi hanya mengernyit mendengar hal itu. Kenapa gadis kecil itu mengatakan hal tersebut padanya?_

" _Nii-nii-chan kelihatannya sedih." Onyx Itachi terpaku saat gadis itu berhasil membaca isi hatinya. "Saputangan ini untuk Nii-chan saja, itu juga sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolong Hinata." Gadis itu tersenyum manis dengan pipi merona. Semakin membuat Itachi terpaku beberapa saat._

 _Tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan meraih saputangan itu, dia tersenyum menatap saputangan bergambar teddy bear berwarna ungu itu. "Terima kasih ya, saputangannya. Nii-chan akan memakainya dengan baik." Gadis kecil itu semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu. Itachi menepuk kepala dengan surai indigo pendek itu, rambut gadis itu terasa lembut di tangannya, membuat Itachi bertanya seindah apa rambut itu jika sudah panjang nanti._

 _Dia berdiri dan kembali tersenyum. "Nii-chan pulang dulu ya. Hinata masuklah dan besok jangan pulang sendirian lagi, oke?"_

" _Uhm." Gadis itu mengangguk antusias dan berlari memasuki rumahnya. Membuat Itachi juga ikut tersenyum._

 _Mungkin, melupakan kekesalan dan menjalani sesuatu yang lain tidak buruk juga._

 _Itachi pulang dengan perasaan senang. Dia menerima keputusan dan pilihan Ayahnya dan menjalani kuliah yang sebenarnya tidak dia inginkan._

 _Hari-hari berikutnya, Itachi sering memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dari jauh. Cukup kaget karena ternyata gadis kecil itu mengenal dan berteman dengan adiknya, Sasuke._

 _Itachi tidak pernah ikut campur walau hanya bertanya sedikit tentang gadis kecil itu kepada Sasuke. Dia mencari tahu semuanya sendiri dan menjalani kegiatannya yang memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh sendiri. Bahkan sering kali Itachi mengambil foto gadis itu dengan ekspresi lucunya._

 _Hidup Itachi berjalan cukup baik, sampai akhirnya, setahun dia menjalani kuliah pilihan Ayahnya, dia mengetahui jika Ayahnya lah yang membuatnya tidak di terima di Universitas tujuannya dulu. Membuatnya harus merelakan impiannya dan mengikuti keinginan Ayahnya untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses._

 _Kekesalan dan kebencian kembali melingkupi hatinya… hingga tanpa sadar, dia menerjunkan diri ke dalam satu tempat gelap yang akhirnya merubah seluruh hidupnya._

 _Flashback off_

.

.

Ckiitt…

Shuchi menghentikan mobilnya saat sebuah motor menghadang di depannya. Seseorang yang mengendarai motor itu membuka helmnya dan menatap kearahnya dengan sorot pandang yang tajam.

"Sasuke.." Naruto berujar pelan dari jok belakang mobil yang kini di tempatinya. Ya, dia kembali ke tubuh aslinya setelah mencuri obat dari ruangan laboratorium Haibara. Sesaat setelah menelpon Shinichi, dia mencoba mempersiapkan barang yang mungkin bisa dia bawa. Dia ingat jika ada kacamata pelacak yang sering di gunakan Conan saat melacak para detektif cilik.

Naruto dalam tubuh Menma mencari kacamata itu ke ruangan lab bawah tanah. Dan yang di temuinya bukanlah kacamata melainkan obat yang sama yang pernah dia minum beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menolong Hinata. Obat yang dia yakini sebagai antidote yang bisa mengembalikan tubuhnya ke dalam kondisi semula.

Dan disinilah ia, duduk di jok belakang mobil Akai Shuichi untuk ikut menyelamatkan Hinata sekali lagi.

"Apa maumu?" Shuichi bertanya langsung menatap Sasuke yang kini berada di samping mobilnya.

Onyx Sasuke melirik kearah Shinichi yang duduk di jok depan. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan Shinichi yang sangat mirip dengan bocah kacamata yang bertarung dengannya di atap malam itu. Sasuke menggulir onyxnya ke jok belakang dan menatap tidak mengerti kehadiran Naruto disana. "Aku ikut." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap kearah Shuichi, tapi cukup dengan itu saja, Shuichi sudah mengerti maksud pemuda itu.

"Ikut mobil ini atau dengan motormu sendiri?"

Sasuke kembali mengenakan helmnya dan berjalan menuju motornya. Mesin motor yang di hidupkan membuat Shuichi mengerti jika pemuda itu memilih motornya sendiri. Dia menyalakan kembali mobilnya dan melaju dengan motor Sasuke yang mengiring di belakang.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku, Hinata?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Tubuhnya mulai ketakutan saat tatapan hangat Itachi berubah menjadi tatapan kekecewaan dan kemarahan. Ya, laki-laki itu marah dan kecewa karena gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya tidak mengingatnya sedikitpun.

"I-itachi-nii… kakak Sa-sasuke-kun…" Hinata mulai bersuara mengingat kembali foto keluarga Sasuke yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. "Dan… It-itachi-nii adalah orang yang… bertemu denganku ditaman,,, hari itu."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar jika Hinata mengingatnya kali ini. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuang sakit hati yang sudah tertanam kuat di hatinya. "Senang karena kau mengingatku kali ini. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu, Hinata." Itachi menoleh kearah Haibara dan menatapnya dalam, "Begitu juga denganmu, Sherry. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Haibara bergetar, tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang memancarkan aura organisasi. Dan tubuhnya masih rentan pada tatapan itu. Selalu dan selalu, aura itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan nyalinya menciut. Tatapan yang sama seperti Vermouth dan Gin, tapi Hinata juga merasakan sorot lain dari tatapan itu. Ya, sorot kecewa yang lebih mendalam dapat ia rasakan dari onyx itu.

"Scotch," ucapnya lirih menyebut nama itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau… kau bukanlah orang yang seperti ini."

Dengusan terdengar dari bibir Itachi. "Tahu apa kau tentang aku, Sherry? Memangnya aku orang yang seperti apa, hm?"

"Kau," Haibara menelan ludah saat lidahnya kelu. Dia juga tidak tahu persis orang seperti apa Itachi. Yang dia ingat hanya satu, "Kau orang yang menyelamatkan orang lain tanpa pamrih." Jawab Haibara singkat yang membuat senyum Itachi menghilang.

Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk. "Tidak usah berkata seolah kau tahu tentang aku." Suara itu berubah semakin dingin, membuat tubuh Hinata dan Haibara bergetar. "Kau… tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku. Dalam pikiranmu hanyalah obat, penelitian, dan kakakmu yang sudah mati itu. Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan keinginan dan dirimu sendiri, apalagi sekedar untuk menyadari kehadiranku yang selalu ada di dekatmu."

Iris biru Haibara bergetar, jantungnya berdetak cepat saat menyadari betapa Itachi mengenal dirinya yang dulu. Ya, dia tidak perduli apapun selain obat, penelitian, dan kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak perduli bagaimana kehidupannya ke depan. Dia hanya berpikir untuk melakukan tugas dari oraganisasi sebaik mungkin agar kakaknya tetap dapat hidup aman dan selamat. Walau nyatanya kakaknya tetap dibunuh tanpa dia tahu apa alasannya.

Haibara menunduk dengan menggigit bibirnya. Kenangan akan kakaknya kembali membuatnya menyesal kenapa dia tidak menyusul saja sosok itu dulu.

Hinata memandang Haibara dengan tatapan bingung. Dia mungkin mengerti suasana yang ada di sana, tapi Hinata tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan dua orang itu. Mereka saling memanggil dengan sebutan yang aneh, dan juga, gadis kecil yang dia ketahui berumur 9 tahun tidak berbicara layaknya anak kecil. Gadis kecil itu… terlalu dewasa. Dan apa yang dikatakan Itachi tentang hidup Haibara, membuat Hinata seolah bisa membayangkan kehidupan berat yang dijalani gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu.

Duakhh…

"Sialan!" Itachi mengumpat kesal setelah menendang kursi di dekatnya. Ingatannya di organisasi itu kembali menyelam, saat dimana dia merasa kembali terpuruk dalam hidupnya. Disaat dia kembali memperhatikan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

 _._

 _Flashback_

 _Kehidupan itu begitu sulit. Itachi tidak pernah menyangka apa yang akhirnya dia pilih. Tenggelam dalam organisasi jahannam yang semakin membuatnya terpuruk. Tapi setidaknya, Itachi tidak perduli lagi akan semua hal._

 _Kedua orang tuanya sudah mati, dan dia sudah sepenuhnya mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam organisasi itu. Dia menjalani hidup dengan datar. Menjalankan tugas yang di berikan tanpa hati, membunuh orang tanpa perasaan dan tidak lagi berpikir tentang banyak hal._

 _Sampai hari itu tiba. Hari dimana seorang ilmuan baru kembali dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan studinya disana. Awalnya Itachi mengira orang itu adalah ilmuan gila yang sama dengan ilmuan organisasi lainnya. Seseorang yang sudah tua dan tidak punya perasaan serta hati dalam melakukan penelitiannya._

 _Itachi tidak perduli. Dia bahkan tidak hadir saat organisasi mengenalkan orang itu secara resmi dalam kelompok mereka._

 _Seminggu setelah hari itu, Itachi mendapati dirinya memperhatikan seorang gadis yang asing di matanya. Dia yakin jika belum pernah melihat gadis itu selama dia ada di organisasi. Apa gadis itu anggota baru? itulah yang dia tanyakan dalam hati. Hingga tanpa sadar dia memperhatikan gadis itu selama setengah jam di saat pertama kali dia melihat gadis itu._

 _Itachi yang sudah terlalu biasa dengan kehidupan organisasi telah kebal akan semua perasaan. Termasuk perasaan sepele seperti terkejut, takjub, tidak percaya, atau semacamnya._

 _Tapi hari itu, Itachi merasakan dirinya sangat terkejut saat menerima informasi yang ada. Gadis yang dia lihat kemarin ternyata adalah ilmuan baru yang dibicarakan._

 _Itachi mengira jika ilmuan baru itu seseorang yang sudah cukup dewasa dan tidak punya hati. Tapi dia salah besar, gadis yang dia lihat adalah seorang remaja. Itachi yakin bahkan gadis itu mungkin berusia sama dengan Sasuke._

 _Dan benar saja, gadis itu berusia 16 tahun saat itu. Tanda tanya besar datang dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu menjadi seorang ilmuan di usia 16 tahun? Belum lagi penemuannya dalam perkembangan obat organisasi yang dibicarakan banyak yang menakjubkan._

 _Dari itu, Itachi mulai kembali menemukan dirinya yang perduli dan memperhatikan seseorang._

 _Bukan karena perasaan tertentu, tapi lebih kearah penasaran. Itachi ingin tahu apa yang ada di kepala gadis itu hingga bisa meraih sesuatu yang luar biasa seperti itu di usia yang sangat muda. Itachi penasaran orang seperti apa ilmuan muda itu hingga bisa bergabung tanpa rasa takut ke dalam organisasi._

 _Lambat laun Itachi menyadari sorot mata kesepian dari iris biru gadis itu. Sorot mata kesepian yang penuh beban, sama seperti sorot matanya dulu, bahkan lebih dalam dan lebih kesepian._

 _Kenyataan membawanya pada satu fakta jika ternyata gadis itu seolah sudah di takdirkan untuk hidup dalam organisasi. Bahkan sejak gadis itu belum lahir, orang tuanya sudah menjadi anggota organisasi. Dan saat gadis itu lahir, kedua orang tuanya dibunuh hingga hanya meninggalkan dia dan kakak perempuannya._

 _Gadis itu di besarkan di Amerika dan sudah di didik untuk menjadi anggota organisasi yang berhati keras sejak kecil. Itachi tidak bisa membayangkan masa kecil seperti apa yang di jalani gadis itu. Hingga gadis itu beranjak remaja dan menjadi seorang ilmuan hebat andalan organisasi. Setelah itupun, gadis itu harus bisa melakukan semua dengan baik demi keselamatan sang kakak yang hanyalah anggota tidak penting dalam organisasi._

 _Dari itu semua, Itachi merasa semakin muak hidup di dunia ini. Kehidupan itu… lebih kejam dari apa yang di bayangkan._

 _._

" _Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat bedah mayat itu dan lakukan tugasmu dengan benar, Sherry."_

 _Itachi mengepalkan tangannya melihat Gin yang memaksa gadis itu untuk melakukan praktek pertama dalam membedah mayat dalam organisasi. Itachi bisa melihat jelas sorot penolakan dari mata gadis itu. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, gadis itu hanya diam dan tidak bergerak melakukan perintah yang Gin berikan untuknya._

" _Kurang ajar." Itachi terbelalak saat Gin mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan mengarahkan pisau itu kepada gadis tersebut. Mungkin Gin kesal dengan sifat pembangkang gadis itu. Gin memang tidak pernah bisa bersabar lebih._

 _Itachi refleks maju dan melindungi gadis itu hingga tangannya yang terkena tusukkan pisau Gin. Itachi bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang dalam pelukannya, tapi gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming._

" _Cih. Kalian sampah." Gin mengumpat kesal dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Itachi berdua dengan gadis itu di ruang mayat._

 _Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan khawatir. Dia khawatir jika gadis itu akan ketakutan dan gemetar menangis. Tapi tidak, Itachi harus lagi-lagi takjub melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang masih tampak datar tanpa ekspresi._

 _Itachi mendengus dan tersenyum tipis menyadari jika kekhawatirannya sia-sia belaka. Gadis itu… ternyata lebih kuat dan lebih mengerikan dari perkiraannya._

 _Itachi tidak memaksa lebih. Dia meraih perban yang ada di sana dan mengobati luka tangannya sendiri. Itachi sadar jika gadis itu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, tapi tetap tidak ada gerakan lebih dari gadis itu untuk sekedar menolongnya ataupun melangkah pergi._

 _Setelah selesai dengan lukanya, Itachi kembali menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum miris. "Lavender dan Sherry… kalian bagai langit dan bumi." Ucapnya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi._

 _Ya, sang lavender yang penuh kelembutan dan keceriaan… sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sherry yang kuat, penuh kegelapan dan tenggelam dalam kekerasan hatinya yang membeku._

 _Sejak saat itu, Itachi tidak lagi mencoba mendekati gadis itu. Dia sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dan cukup memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh. Memendam jauh perasaan kesal dan muaknya setiap kali melihat gadis itu selalu memaksakan diri dalam perintah organisasi._

 _Dia hanya tersenyum miris setiap kali menyadari jika gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya dalam kegelapan itu._

 _Flashback off_

 _._

Itachi menarik nafas panjang saat lagi-lagi kenangan masa lalu itu berputar di otaknya. Kenangan yang membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan kekerasan hati.

Dia sepenuhnya membenci semua hal dan semua orang. Tidak ada lagi keluarga dalam ingatannya, tidak ada lagi hal penting dalam daftar special di hatinya, tidak ada lagi orang-orang istimewa yang harus dia lindungi.

Itachi… menjalani kehidupan dengan sepenuhnya kegelapan dalam hati.

Hingga akhirnya dia bahkan sengaja membocorkan informasi organisasi kepada kepolisian, FBI, dan beberapa pihak yang mengejar mereka. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik hingga tidak mengundang kecurigaan apapun dari organisasi. Sampai saat penghancuran organisasi enam bulan lalu terjadi, dia dengan lihai melarikan diri dan bersembunyi.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika dia, salah satu anggota organisasi telah melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dengan aman.

Tapi bayang-bayang kedua gadis itu masih menghantuinya. Membuatnya rindu dan benci dalam waktu bersamaan. Mulai membuatnya mencari para perempuan muda dan mengubah penampilan mereka seperti Hinata dan Haibara. Dia ingin merasakan kehadiran mereka di sisinya.

Tapi tanpa dia duga, para perempuan yang mengubah diri mereka itu membuatnya semakin muak. Rambut pirang itu hanya mengingatkannya kepada Haibara dalam tubuh Shiho, dan lavender yang sebenarnya hanya softlens itu mengingatkannya kepada Hinata.

Dua hal yang seharusnya hanya cocok menjadi milik dua gadis yang ada di hatinya. Dia gelap mata dan membunuh wanita pertama, dan dia merasakan sesuatu kepuasan setelah melakukannya. Rasa rindunya membuatnya mencari korban lain, dan rasa bencinya membuatnya membunuh para korban itu.

Dan akhirnya, semua berjalan tanpa ia minta. Pembunuhan berantai itu, dianggap pesan terror oleh Sasuke dan Shinichi yang mengetahui niatnya. Dan pada akhirnya, dia menjalankan niatnya yang sebenarnya dengan menculik kedua gadis itu.

Itachi berbalik dan menatap kedua gadis yang masih terikat itu dengan tersenyum hangat. Senyum hangat yang hanya beberapa detik, dan selanjutnya berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan.

"Lavender dan Sherry… mari kita mati bersama." Ucapnya seraya menggulirkan matanya pada sebuah alat yang berkedip menunjukkan satu waktu tertentu.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, semuanya… Rameen kembali dengan silver bullet ini. Apa masih ada yang ingat ceritanya? Karena sebenarnya, Rameen pun lupa jalan ceritanya saat kembali menulis lagi. Jadi harus terpaksa membaca ulang sebelum lanjut nulis. Huft..

Gimana chapter ini? Mulai terbuka semuanya? Ya, chapter ini dan chapter depan, Rameen akan menceritakan lebih banyak masa lalu Itachi. Dan juga adegan penyelamatan Hinata dan Haibara juga akan ada di chapter depan. Kita lihat saja bagaimana adegan action yang ku tulis, mungkin masih jelek seperti biasa.

Dan yah, seperti yang pernah aku katakan, aku tidak akan mengabaikan fic ku menjadi suatu cerita yang putus di tengah jalan. Meski lama, akan tetap kuusahakan lanjut.

Semoga masih ada yang nunggu. Hihihihi…

.

Thanks to :

Salsabilla12 : Iya, masalah hati yang membuat semua runyam… keputusan ai-chan? Sudah tahu sendirikan?

Hyugana : Makasih. NaruHina bersatu? Mungkin di chap terakhir… hehehe…

Second09 : Iya, udah next. NaruHina? Di tunggu aja waktunya… :D

Mishima : Lebih suka naruhinasasu? Wah… readers dari fandom Naruto ya? Hehehe… bagian mereka entar mungkin bakalan ada lagi. tungguin aja deh.. Kalau Sasuke… mungkin tebakan kamu itu benar. Secara dua gadis itu kan sifatnya hampir sama.

Miss Tari-Khai : Mkasih. Maaf nggak bisa up kilat… malah lama banget ini..

Ini Saya 69 : Wow, kamu juga penggila DC? Sama, tapi sekarang udah mulai kurang karena belum ada tanda tamatnya. Mulai bosen lah. Kalau naruto lebih suka SasuHina ya daripada NaruHina? Yah, disini pairnya NaruHina. Iya, peran Sakura yang sahabat Naru dan Sasu aku ganti dengan Hinata. Soalnya aku merasa Hinata lebih cocok untuk peran yang terlalu baik dan bingung antara dua lelaki. Lagipula sifatnya yang bertolak belakang dengan ai, pas. Aku emang bermaksud cari gadis dengan kepribadian yang berbeda sebagai gadis yang di sukai Itachi. Peran Itachi dan Sasuke pas ya untuk cerita ini? emang sengaja nyari yang pas dengan cerita mereka di canon sih.. hehehe… Daaaaannnn… kayaknya aku nggak setega itu buat Sasuke mati karena nggak sama Hinata, dia akan aku cari pasangan lain tapi nggak akan terlalu aku ceritain. (maaf kalau kamu kecewa bagian ini). Wah, adegan yang kamu bayangin tentang Shinichi dan Hinata itu menarik juga ya, tapi kayaknya nggak bakal ada di fic ini. mungkin… akan aku kembangkan untuk ide fic lain.. hhihihihi… dan ya… makasih karena udah ngitung berapa lama fic ini nggak update. 4 bulan ya? Kuusahakn nggak akan selama itu untuk selanjutnya, yah, mungkin tiga bulan setengah? Hehehe… bercanda… Oke, karena review kamu panjang, aku jadi balasnya juga panjang. Mumpung yang review dikit, jadi nggak papakan balasnya panjang-panjang. Soalnya kalau review banyak dan dibalas satu-satu, takutnya ada yang protes karena lebih panjang cuap-cuap dari cerita.

Haizaki : Iya, ini udah update, maaf lama. Tapi… nggg… maksudmu oppai-oppai one-sama itu apa ya? Hehehe,,, aku nggak ngerti. :p

.

Udah gitu aja. Makasih untuk yang tetap nungguin. Semoga sukaaaaa…

Salam, Rameen


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Langkah kaki ketiga orang itu berderap, berlari dan mencari tujuan dari apa yang mereka cari. Ruangan. Satu ruangan yang mereka yakini berada dalam markas terkutuk itu yang menjadi tempat kedua gadis yang di culik itu di sekap.

Sementara Shuichi menghadapi orang-orang di luar, ketiga pemuda lainnya terus berlari dan saling membantu jika penjaga lainnya muncul. Satu hal yang sama muncul di kepala mereka, bagaimana mungkin Itachi bisa memiliki anak buah sebanyak ini meski dia sendirian dalam memimpin.

"Dia bisa mendirikan organisasi baru jika begini terus." Conan atau kini lebih pantas di sebut Shinichi bergumam menyindir.

Duakkh… bruak..

Satu orang terlempar ke dinding karena pukulan dan tendangan dari Shinichi dan Sasuke. Siapa yang tahu jika di dalam hati, Sasuke lebih gelisah dari siapapun? Sahabat yang pernah dia cintai kini di culik dan penculiknya kakaknya sendiri yang sudah sangat lama meninggalkannya. Dan pukulan yang dia berikan barusan sudah membuat Shinichi mengerti perasaan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke, awas!" satu peringatan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke berbalik dan terlambat, duaaakk… satu pukulan keras menghantam rahangannya. "Sial!" Naruto berteriak dan segera memberikan balasan kepada seseorang yang memukul Sasuke tadi.

Duakkh duakk duakk… bruak.. bruk…

Walau sebenarnya empat pukulan lebih yang dia berikan sampai menghancurkan satu meja dan membuat orang tadi tersungkur di lantai.

Shinichi bersiul, "Kekuatanmu ternyata tidak sebodoh otakmu."

"Berisik!" Naruto mendelik kesal akan sindiran pemuda Kudo itu. Dalam situasi begini, kenapa Shinichi masih bisa bercanda?

"Heh," Sasuke berdiri dan menyeka sedikit darah di bibirnya, karena terlalu khawatir dan gelisah, dia jadi kurang fokus begini. "Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, kan?" dia segera berlari kembali untuk mencari ruangan tempat Hinata di sekap, begitupun dengan Naruto yang menyusul di belakangnya.

Sementara Shinichi terdiam dengan wajah datar di tempatnya sekarang. Tangannya terkepal meski dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Ketenangan adalah sesuatu yang harus di miliki seorang detektif dalam situasi seperti apapun. Itulah mengapa dia berusaha tetap tenang dan sengaja membuat suasana lebih santai, walau nyatanya kekhawatiran di hatinya sangat sulit di kendalikan.

.

.

Trek… suara kokangan pistol yang ada dalam genggamannya itu berbunyi. Menandakan jika senjata itu siap di gunakan kapan saja. Dia tidak perduli dengan pandangan horror kedua gadis di hadapannya. Tanpa di beritahupun, dia sudah membaca pergerakan para 'tamu'nya yang tak di undang. Mungkin hanya menunggu waktu sampai pintu ruangan tempatnya kini di dobrak oleh para pemuda-pemuda yang memiliki satu andil khusus dalam kehidupan kedua gadis pujaannya.

" _Well,_ tenang saja. Walau pangeran kalian akan datang, aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian."

"Huh," dengusan terdengar dari Haibara. "Siapa yang kau sebut pangeran itu? Pangeran dari gadis Hyuuga ini?" Haibara menoleh menatap Hinata yang hanya bisa diam sedari tadi. "Mungkin dia akan datang jika dia memiliki antidote yang dia butuhkan."

Itachi menyeringai dan terkekeh. "Sherry… aku tidak tahu kalau kejeniusanmu sudah mulai berkurang sekarang. Apa tubuh kecil itu membuat otakmu juga mengecil? Atau karena terlalu lama tinggal dengan seseorang yang tidak peka makanya kau juga semakin tidak peka?"

Kerutan kesal nampak di kening Haibara.

"Aku berani bertaruh jika dua pangeranmu dan dua pengeran Hinata sedang berusaha menuju kesini sekarang. Tentu saja dengan tubuh asli mereka. Tidak akan berhasil jika mereka menggunakan tubuh anak-anak. Ah ya… aku juga yakin jika 'Pangeran' mu yang bodoh itu sekarang sedang gelisah penuh dalam hatinya."

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Siapa lagi, tentu saja bocah detektif itu."

Haibara terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa pelan, "Dia tidak mungkin ada disini. Dia sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya."

Senyum Itachi menghilang, selalu dan selalu dia dapat melihat setiap sorot dan ekspresi tersembunyi gadis kecil itu. "Kenapa, Sherry? Kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya padahal kau tahu jika dia hanya bisa menyakitimu? Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengenali perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada siapa… LALU KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGHARAPKAN ORANG BODOH ITU UNTUK MEMBANTUMU?"

"KARENA AKU PERCAYA PADANYA SEPENUHNYA." Haibara membalas teriakan itu sama kuatnya, membuat ketiga pemuda di depan pintu yang semula ingin mendobrak berhenti seketika. "Aku percaya padanya sepenuhnya. Sejak aku memilih tinggal dengan tubuh ini dan lebih memilih di lindungi olehnya daripada para FBI, aku sudah memberikan kepercayaanku sepenuhnya. Aku tahu jika dia masih sering membohongiku agar aku tidak selalu khawatir, aku tahu dia selalu menyakitiku, aku tahu dia masih sangat mencintai Mouri Ran, tapi… tapi aku percaya padanya. Pada setiap ucapannya, tidak perduli itu membuatku senang atau justru menyakitiku… aku tetap percaya."

Iris biru Haibara menyendu, "Aku percaya padanya… sama seperti aku percaya jika Scoth yang menyelamatkanku empat tahun lalu adalah orang baik yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan."

Deg… onyx itu melebar seketika..

"Aku percaya… di setiap aku sendiri dan merasa tidak ada yang perduli, aku percaya jika saat itu kaulah yang paling perduli padaku. Aku percaya kau masih berada di satu tempat di dunia ini meski organisasi sudah hancur. Aku percaya… dengan harapanku agar suatu hari nanti kau bisa kembali pada cahaya hidupmu sendiri… Uchiha Itachi."

Brak… "DIAAAAMMMM!"

Hinata menutup matanya saat Itachi mengebrak meja dan berteriak keras dengan tatapan mendelik tajam pada Haibara.

"Berhenti bicara, pengkhianat!" Itachi berdesis lirih dengan pandangan yang semakin menusuk. Semua yang Haibara katakan, semua itu membuatnya muak. Gadis yang dulu tidak pernah memperdulikannya, gadis yang dulu tidak pernah memandangnya di kegelapan, gadis yang dulu bahkan mungkin tidak tahu jika dia ada… gadis itu… tidak mungkin mengingat perhatian pertama yang dia berikan, tidak mungkin berbicara sesuatu yang seolah mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Tidak mungkin!

Set… pistol itu mengacung. Mengarah lurus pada pelipis Haibara. "Jangan berbicara seolah kau mengenalku, Sherry. Kau tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku, jadi jangan pernah bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya."

Pandangan Haibara lurus, sedikitpun tidak bergetak takut akan ancaman itu. Entah hilang kemana perasaan takutnya pada aura organisasi yang mengerikan? Pria di hadapannya sekarang, terasa tak lagi menakutkan bagi Haibara. "Aku akan berterima kasih… jika kau bersedia membunuhku."

"Ai-chan, apa yang kau katakan?" Hinata membuka mulutnya refleks saat mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis cilik itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan, tapi… tapi kumohon…" suara itu mulai bergetar sama seperti tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar daritadi. "Kumohon hentikan ini. Itachi-nii, kumohon hentikan ini. Aku tahu Itachi-nii orang yang baik dan hangat. Walau sebentar, aku tahu hal itu saat Itachi-nii memberikan saputangan itu padaku hari itu. Jadi kumohon… kumohon hentikan ini… Itachi-nii.."

Itachi berdecih mendengar suara lirih yang bergetar itu, dia menurunkan pistolnya dan memiringkan tubuhnya kearah lain agar tidak menatap siapapun diantara dua gadis itu.

Brak…

Bahkan Itachi tidak perduli dengan pintu yang di dobrak dengan kasar.

"Haibara!"

"Hinata!"

Kedua gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh, mata mereka melebar melihat ketiga pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi dan emosi masing-masing.

"Kudo-kun…" suara Haibara lirih, "Kenapa kau… disi –"

"Dasar bodoh!" Shinichi berteriak dengan ekspresi marah. Bukan karena kebodohan Haibara yang dengan mudahnya di culik, tapi lebih karena perkataan panjang Haibara yang dia dengar sedari tadi, "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" membuatnya hanya bisa mengatakan satu kata yang sama. Tapi disisi lain, Shinichi sadar jika dia sama bodohnya dengan gadis itu.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan 'ejek-ejekan' itu?" Itachi berbalik santai menghadap ketiga pemuda di sana. "Lebih baik kalian pergi jika tidak ingin mati. Aku hanya ingin mati bersama kedua gadis ini. Jadi enyalah!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tangan Naruto terkepal, tatapan Shinichi menajam. Ketiga pemuda itu sudah akan bergerak dan menyerang Itachi jika saja… "Membunuhku tidak akan menghentikan bomnya." Itachi segera berujar sambil menodongkan pistolnya kepada ketiga pemuda itu yang kini terdiam dengan mata melebar.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, ada bom di sini." Hinata membuka suara. "Pergilah!"

Itachi mendengus geli mendengar usiran Hinata. "Kalian dengar, para pangeran! Hime-ku tidak menginginkan bantuan kalian."

"Diamlah, Itachi!" kini Sasuke yang membuka suara. Tujuannya datang kesini memang untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, tapi tujuan utamanya adalah bertemu dan membunuh Itachi. Jadi dengan sorot mata mengancam dia berbicara berdesis tajam.

"Adikku, apa kau tidak ingat luka yang ku buat waktu itu? Belajarlah dulu menggunakan senjata jika kau ingin membunuhku."

"Aku bisa membunuhmu tanpa senjata, brengsek!" Sasuke membentak. "Hentikan semua ini. Apa kau belum puas setelah membunuh para gadis itu? Apa kau belum puas setelah bergabung dengan organisasi terkutuk itu? Apa kau belum puas setelah…"

Sudut bibir Itachi naik, "Setelah apa?"

"Apa kau belum puas setelah… membunuh Ayah dan Ibu?"

Itachi menyeringai sementara semua orang yang lain terkejut dan melebarkan mata mereka mendengar satu fakta itu. "Kau bertanya?"

Dor…

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak saat Itachi menembak kaki Sasuke hingga pemuda itu tersungkur.

Dor… dor…

Dan sebelum Naruto sempat menyelamatkan Sasuke, dia dan Shinichi juga terkena tembakan yang sama.

"Hahahahaha…" Itachi tertawa tanpa perduli dengan terikan Hinata dan Haibara. "Sasuke, kau bertanya apa aku puas? Aku bahkan belum puas setelah melakukan hal barusan. Aku tidak akan puas sebelum bisa mati bersama kedua gadis ini."

"Ugh," Sasuke meringis pelan, "Kau gila… Itachi."

.

.

Silver Bullet © Rameen

Disclaimer:

\- Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

\- Detektif Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Pairing :

\- [U. Naruto x H. Hinata]

\- [K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai]

Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime…. Mungkin =D

Penjelasan :

\- Conan (Shinichi dengan tubuh kecil)

\- Menma berambut hitam dan mata hitam (Naruto dengan tubuh kecil)

\- Ai Haibara (Shiho dengan tubuh kecil)

\- Sherry (Panggilan Shiho jika menceritakan tentang organisasi)

.

.

Itachi menurunkan pistolnya dan menghilangkan senyum serta tawanya. Pandangannya lurus kepada satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Ada sebersit rindu dari sorot mata onyx itu meski kilatan amarah dan emosi masih menguasai. "Kau sudah besar ya, Sasuke?!"

Kenyitan dan pandangan heran muncul dari setiap orang yang ada di sana ketika suara Itachi berubah bersahabat dan penuh akan kelembutan. Ekspresinya hangat dan senyumnya begitu tulus.

"Jangan bercanda Itachi, aku tidak perduli dengan apapun pandangan dan kata-katamu." Sasuke berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dengan normal karena kakinya masih terasa sakit dan terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mati dengan tenang sekarang tanpa harus khawatir padamu."

"Ck, berhenti bercanda kataku!" Sasuke menaikkan suaranya. "Kau… jangan pernah mengatakan jika kau khawatir dan perduli pada hidupku. Kau sudah menghancurkan dan merusak semua hidupku sejak kau membunuh kedua orang tuaku."

Ekspresi wajah Itachi tidak berubah. "Sasuke, sebelum aku mati… mau mendengar satu cerita? Aku tidak bermaksud apapun dengan menceritakan semua ini. Aku kebetulan ingin bercerita saja sebelum aku mati."

Keanehan itu benar-benar terasa ganjil bagi Sasuke, tapi dia terus meyakinkan hatinya jika Itachi hanya berpura-pura dan pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang lain. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu, brengsek!"

Itachi mengabaikan dan tetap bercerita. "Dulu aku adalah orang yang bodoh, Sasuke." Dia berjalan mundur dan mendudukkan sedikit dirinya ke ujung meja yang ada, tangannya memainkan pistol hitam di genggamannya. "Sangat bodoh hingga di manapun aku berada, aku tetaplah seseorang yang selalu melakukan tindakan bodoh."

"Saat itu… aku hanya ingin mencari sesuatu yang lain untuk kepuasan diri. Mencoba bergabung dengan organisasi gelap yang aku tahu sangat berbahaya. Aku tahu jika sekali bergabung, maka tidak akan pernah bisa keluar selain mati, tapi aku tetap memasukinya."

"Kau tahu kenapa? Karena marah… aku marah, benci, kesal dan merasa tidak berguna bahkan untuk memilih hidupku sendiri. Dengan mudahnya aku di kendalikan Ayah sesuai keinginannya." Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Ayah selalu dan selalu menekanku sedari kecil. Harus bisa ini, harus bisa itu. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki satu orangpun teman karena pengawasannya bahkan sampai aku lulus SMA. Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu selama aku juga masih bisa meraih cita-citaku untuk menjadi arsitek, tapi lagi-lagi dia membuatku gagal masuk Universitas jurusan itu dan memaksaku masuk ke Universitas pilihannya."

"Mengetahui hal itu, aku marah dan kabur dari rumah, aku ikut saja saat salah satu anggota organisasi mengajakku bergabung. Awalnya aku tidak perduli apapun selama aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri. Tapi semua tidak berjalan lancar karena pekerjaan Ayah sebagai Kepala Kepolisian mengusik keberadaan Oraganisasi. Ayah dan para anak buahnya selalu bisa membaca dan mendeteksi langkah Oraganisasi, hal itu tidak membuat Organisasi takut, tapi hal itu membuat Organisasi risih dan muak."

"Sebagai anak kepala kepolisian, aku dijadikan sebagai sasaran mereka untuk menghabisi Ayah agar tidak lagi mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Aku tidak mau dan mengabaikan perintah itu, hingga aku mendengar satu kabar dari satu anggota jika Gin sudah bertindak lebih dulu."

Sasuke menelan ludah, masih mencoba mengeraskan hatinya meski dia mulai ragu akan keyakinannya sendiri.

"Saat aku kembali ke rumah… dor…" Itachi memainkan kata-katanya, "Ayah dan Ibu sudah tak bernyawa."

Onyx Sasuke membulat dan dia menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Kau mengarang cerita. Kau lah yang membunuh Ayah dan Ibu, aku melihat pistol itu masih ada di tanganmu, brengsek!" raut wajah ketakutan akan ingatannya di masa lalu membuat Sasuke tampak panik.

Itachi tidak perduli, "Itulah kebenarannya adikku sayang. Gin berniat membunuhmu juga dan akan membunuhku jika aku melawan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa saat itu aku tiba-tiba saja berkata kalau aku akan mengabdikan diriku sepenuhnya pada Organisasi dan akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik dalam Organisasi, tapi untungnya Gin menganggap itu sebagai negosiasi agar kau tidak di bunuh asalkan aku bisa berguna bagi organisasi."

"Aku menerima semua kesimpulannya dan menyuruh mereka pergi karena aku yang akan membereskan semua kekacauan yang mereka buat. Tak lama setelah mereka pergi… kau pulang dan melihat semua itu. Pistol Gin yang di jatuhkan di ruangan itu baru saja aku pungut hingga kau melihatku memegang senjata itu di depan mayat Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah tak bernyawa."

Tak ada kata yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Matanya melebar dengan pandangan kosong karena shock akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya, dia tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan orang itu lagi… tapi… sesuatu dalam hatinya berkata jika perkataan Itachi itu benar adanya.

Naruto dan Hinata juga tak kalah kagetnya, sebagai sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil, tentu mereka juga merasakan rasa sakit dan tersiksa yang di rasakan Sasuke. Sementara Shincihi dan Haibara tak banyak bicara karena merasa jika itu urusan pribadi dalam keluarga Uchiha.

Dan melihat semua ekspresi itu, Itachi kembali menyeringai dengan kembali menodongkan pistolnya kearah adik tersayangnya. Yah, walau enggan dia akui, Itachi masih menyayangi adiknya. Saat dia berjanji akan mengabdi sepenuhnya pada organisasi saat itu, memang agar nyawa adiknya selamat. Dia ingin pergi saja dari kehidupannya yang bisa membahayakan sang adik dan hidup dengan pilihan dan kegelapannya sendiri. Organisasi hanya menjadi tempatnya berteduh tanpa banyak hal yang dia perdulikan.

"Tapi sekarang… tidak ada apapun lagi yang ku anggap penting. Aku benci kalian, aku benci semuanya."

Dor.. dor…

"Ukh,"

"Sialaaaannn!" Naruto berteriak saat lagi-lagi Itachi menembak Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan berlari ke depan mengambil satu meja kecil dan di jadikan tameng untuk dirinya.

Dor.. dor..

Tembakan Itachi mengincar Naruto sekarang. Beberapa terhalang meja, tapi ada juga yang mengenai pemuda Uzumaki itu. Hanya ringisan pelan yang ia keluarkan, rasa amarahnya karena melihat Sasuke di tembak membuatnya marah. Apalagi keadaan Sasuke yang masih membeku setelah menerima kenyataan tidak membuat Sasuke mampu untuk mengelak.

Tap tap tap

Dor dor…

Duakkhh..

Naruto segera melompat dan menendang kearah Itachi, sedikit meleset tapi mampu membuat pistol Itachi terjatuh. Belum puas, Naruto langsung menyerangnya lagi dengan memukulkan meja yang dia bawa kearah Itachi dan langsung menambahkan tendangan di perut sulung Uchiha itu, membuat Itachi tersungkur ke lantai dan tanpa siapapun menyadari jika pengendali bom yang ada di saku bajunya juga terlempar.

"Dasar brengsek!" Naruto maju dan memberikan Itachi pukulan lagi, duakkkhh… "Kau bilang tidak perduli apapun lagi setelah kau menceritakan semua itu pada Sasuke? Kau bahkan mengatakan kalau kau bergabung dengan organisasi agar Sasuke selamat setelah kau menembaknya."

Duakhh… duaaakkkhh…

Pukulan ketiga yang ingin di lancarkan Naruto meleset saat Itachi mengelak dan dengan segera Itachi menendang perut Naruto yang tadi menindihnya. "Cuih," Itachi meludahkan sedikit darah di bibirnya. Pistol sudah tak ada di genggamannya, jadi dia maju dan juga membalas pukulan bocah Uzumaki tadi bertubi-tubi…

Duakkh duakk…

"Tahu apa kau tentang keluarga kami?"

Duakk duakk…

"Apa yang kurasakan dan apa yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu."

Duakkhh.. duakkhh…

"Kau bahkan mencintai Hinata yang merupakan kekasih Sasuke, lalu kenapa sekarang kau bertindak seolah kau perduli dengan Sasuke?"

Mata perak Hinata melebar mendengar hal itu, di tengah perasaannya yang tak karuan karena semua rangkaian hal yang terjadi, sesuatu yang di katakan Itachi menimbulkan sesuatu yang lain di dirinya.

"Sssttt…" Hinata tersentak saat sebuah suara sudah berada di sampingnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap Shinichi yang sedang melepaskan ikatan talinya. "Jangan terkecoh dengan hal-hal lain untuk saat ini. Setelah ini pergilah bersama Haibara dan sembunyikan diri kalian. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar itu lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia melihat Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat dengan sedikit ringisan karena luka tembakan yang tadi dia terima. Lalu dia juga melihat kearah Naruto yang masih di pukul oleh Itachi. Apa benar dia harus melarikan diri terlebih dahulu?

.

Duakkhh.. duakhh…

Set… duakkhh.. bruak..

Naruto berbalik menendang Itachi dan kembali melajukan pukulan pada wajah pria itu. Entah kenapa perkataan terakhir Itachi memancing emosinya lebih lagi. Dia mencintai Hinata tapi tidak pernah menusuk Sasuke dari belakang. Dia bahkan merelakan Hinata bersama Sasuke jika saja Hinata bahagia bersama bungsu Uchiha itu.

Perkataan Itachi yang tahu segalanya membuktikan jika Itachi selalu ada di dekat Sasuke dan mengawasi sang adik. Selama ini Naruto selalu ingin tahu tentang siapa orang yang selalu di tatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam penuh kebencian. Naruto ingin tahu apa yang menjadi masalah sahabatnya dan ingin membantu. Naruto ingin Sasuke berhenti merisaukan hal-hal yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Naruto tahu jika selama ini Sasuke mencari keberadaan seseorang dengan gelisah dan penuh kewaspadaan.

Tapi apa? Ternyata orang yang selalu di cari Sasuke ada di dekatnya dan menyembunyikan diri. Orang itu juga ternyata selama ini selalu mengawasi perempuan yang ia cintai, tahu segala apa yang terjadi, bahkan terobsesi dan menimbulkan banyak korban.

Hinata… Ai…

Dua gadis yang dia kenal. Satu gadis yang dia cintai dan satu gadis yang dia ketahui hidup dalam penderitaan. Naruto tidak pernah rela jika Itachi menyakiti kedua gadis itu. Naruto akan melakukan apapun meski seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka sekalipun.

Duaakkhh..

Naruto kembali melancarkan pukulannya pada Itachi. Beberapa kali mereka saling serang, pukul dan tendang guna membalikkan posisi dan kembali melancarkan pukulan satu sama lain.

Di pukulan terakhir, Itachi mengincar luka Naruto dan menendangnya dengan sangat kuat.

Bruaaakk.. Naruto terlempar ke belakang. Itachi berdiri dan kembali mendekat untuk mengambil pistolnya yang jatuh. Membunuh semua orang disana adalah pilihannya saat ini.

Tak… pistol itu lebih dulu terlempar jauh karena tabrakan dari benda lain yang di tendang Shinichi.

Saat Itachi menoleh, satu tendangan dari kaki Shinichi telak mengenai wajahnya.

.

Tap tap tap…

Tanpa di duga, beberapa orang anak buah Itachi yang baru datang berlari untuk membantu. Dua orang menyerang Shinichi, sementara dua orang lain menyerang Naruto yang masih tersungkur kesakitan di lantai.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata berteriak dan ingin menolong, tapi Haibara segera menahan tangannya, membuat Hinata menoleh bingung.

"Jangan kesana. Kau bisa dalam bahaya." Ucap Haibara sembari mengeluarkan jam tangan pembius Conan yang dia simpan di saku celananya. Obat, lencana detektif, dan salah satu alat Conan memang selalu Haibara bawa untuk sekedar jaga-jaga karena dia tahu jika bersama Conan, akan selalu ada kasus. "Jangan bergerak." Tahannya pada Hinata dan Haibara maju selangkah sambil membidik satu orang yang menyerang Naruto.

Ctik… syuuuu…

Satu tembakan jarum tepat mengenai tengkuk satu orang di sana, membuatnya jatuh tertidur seketika. Rekannya yang lain yang melihat hal itu berbalik dan mendekat kearah Haibara dan Hinata untuk memberi pelajaran pada dua gadis itu.

"Gawat, lari!" Hinata menarik tangan Haibara dan sudah akan lari saat orang itu lebih cepat dan menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Mau lari kemana kalian, hah?" plak… orang itu menampar Hinata dengan kuat hingga Hinata terjatuh dan langsung sedikit di sanggah Haibara. "Hah, dasar perempuan tidak berguna." Orang itu mengangkat kakinya dan berniat ingin menginjak kepala Hinata sebelum…

Dor..

"Akh," orang itu meringis saat kakinya di tembak. Dia menoleh kaget kearah Itachi yang melakukan penembakan itu. "Itachi-san."

"Jangan pernah melukai gadisku, sialan!" Itachi berteriak marah dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tap –" orang itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Itachi melangkah mendekat.

Duaaakkk…

Langkah Itachi terhenti saat Shinichi menendangnya dan membuatnya mengelak. Itachi berdecih saat lagi-lagi pistolnya jatuh. Dua orang yang tadi melawan Shinichi kembali menyerang pemuda detektif itu tapi dengan mudah di elakkan oleh Shinichi.

Itachi yang ingin meraih pistolnya lagi langsung mundur selangkah saat tendangan Naruto hampir mengenai wajahnya. Seringai muncul dibibir Itachi, "Heh, kau masih hidup rupanya." Ejekkan itu terdengar kala penampilan Naruto jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Melihat Itachi yang sudah kembali saling adu pukul dengan Naruto. Anak buahnya yang tadi menyerang Hinata melihat Haibara yang ingin menembakkan peluru bius kedua. "Gadis kecil kurang ajar!" dia berseru dan kembali menggerakkan kakinya yang sudah terkena tembakan Itachi.

Tap…

Mata orang itu melebar saat sebuah tangan lain memegang kakinya. Tap.. kaki orang itu di genggam erat dan dengan sekali putaran, orang itu terjatuh keras ke lantai.

Sasuke, orang yang melakukan itu memandang tajam pada anak buah Itachi yang baru saja di robohkan itu. "Jangan menyakiti sahabatku." Duaaakkk… satu tendangan terakhir yang sangat kuat Sasuke hadiahkan.

Melihat Hinata yang di tampar, Naruto yang di serang, serta Haibara dan Shinichi yang melawan, Sasuke tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia sadar jika tujuan dan keberadaannya disini adalah untuk membunuh Itachi. Tidak perduli apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, Itachi sudah menjadi sosok yang buruk sekarang.

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata dan Haibara yang kini sudah berdiri. "Kalian tidak apa?" anggukkan dari kedua gadis itu membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih lega. Tapi hanya sesaat…

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang baru muncul dari pintu depan siap untuk menyerangnya.

Duaakkkhhh…

Sasuke terdiam saat orang itu sudah tumbang lebih dulu sebelum dia bergerak. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat Shuichi yang bersiap dengan jurus _Jet Kune Do_ nya. "Selesaikan urusanmu, bocah!" Shuichi dengan santai bicara sembari menghantam orang yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Kelihatannya anggota FBI itu kehabisan senjata dan semacamnya hingga hanya mengandalkan keahlian fisik semata.

Sasuke diam dan berbalik, menatap Naruto yang kini tengah menindih dan memukuli Itachi. Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu dan segera menarik Naruto mundur.

Naruto sempat oleng dan kesal karena hal itu, tapi saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah langsung menggantikan posisinya untuk memukuli Itachi, Naruto mengalah. Dia mengalihkan sapphirenya kearah lain. Melihat Shinichi yang baru saja menghajar tiga orang yang menyerangnya. Lalu dia juga melihat Shuichi yang sedang bergerak cepat melumpuhkan lima sampai enam orang yang baru datang. Disampingnya, Naruto segera mendekat kearah Hinata dan Haibara yang hanya mampu terdiam melihat semua itu.

"Hinata-chan,,, Ai-chan.."

Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan Hinata yang lebih dulu melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Naruto. "Naruto-kun.." gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat pemuda itu khawatir. "Kau tidak apa? Tubuhmu penuh luka dan darah."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan tangan yang membelai pipi gembil Hinata. "Aku tidak apa, tidak usah khawatir." Lalu Naruto beralih melihat Haibara, "Kau baik-baik saja, Ai-chan?"

Haibara mengangkat bahu, "Begitulah."

"Dasar, jangan seenaknya menggunakan senjata pembiusku." Shinichi datang dengan tampang yang di buat kesal. Dia duduk tepat di depan Haibara yang menatapnya heran plus takjub.

"Kudo-kun, kenapa kau ke si –" Haibara membulatkan matanya dan menghentikan perkataannya saat Shinichi membelai pipinya, tidak –pemuda itu lebih tepatnya sedang membersihkan pipi Haibara yang terkena sedikit debu, tapi hal yang sangat jarang dan termasuk kategori mustahil itu membuat Haibara kaku seketika.

"Ck, kau ini seperti anak kecil sungguhan, Haibara. Lihat wajahmu kotor begini." Ucap Shinichi santai. "Jadi, kau tadi mau bilang apa?" tanyanya setelah menarik kembali tangannya. Tapi Haibara sudah terlanjur membisu dan hanya bisa menunduk.

Perasaan gadis cilik itu semakin menjadi. Kenapa Shinichi ada di sini bukannya berkencan dengan Ran? Kenapa Shinichi tiba-tiba bersikap sangat lembut dan perhatian padanya? Dua hal yang ingin sekali Haibara tanyakan. Tapi meski dia berpikir untuk menanyakan hal itu dengan gaya sarkasme seperti biasa, tetap saja itu semua tidak mampu keluar dari tenggorokkannya.

Sementara Naruto mendengus pelan melihat tampang dan sikap Shinichi yang terlihat santai, padahal Naruto tahu jika pemuda detektif itu sama khawatir dan sama paniknya saat tahu Haibara di culik. "Mereka masih sama-sama tsundere." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Duakhh…

Mereka berempat menoleh kaget saat Shuichi menendang kuat seseorang yang ingin memukul Shinichi dari belakang. "Baiklah para pemuda, tidakkah kalian terlalu santai? Ini belum selesai jadi pergilah dari sini selagi semua masih terkendali."

Bruakk..

Satu lagi musuh jatuh karena pukulan tangan Shuichi yang sedang berbicara santai, _'Tidak hanya senjata, dia bahkan bisa bela diri setingkat monster.'_ Batin keempat orang itu menatap Shuichi. Tanpa ada yang menyadari jika jatuhnya orang itu kearah sudut ruangan tidak sengaja menekan tombol pengatur bom yang tadi terjatuh dari saku pakaian Itachi hingga membuat lampu waktu di pengatur serta bom yang terpasang menyala.

.

Itachi melebarkan senyumnya saat satu pukulan Sasuke mendarat di pelipisnya. "Kau sudah besar, Sasuke. Bahkan pukulanmu terasa sangat menyakitkan."

"Khe, aku tidak butuh pujianmu!" Sasuke berteriak dan menarik kerah baju Itachi, menatap tajam onyx yang sama dengan miliknya. "Aku tidak perduli denganmu, aku tidak perduli dengan semua yang kau katakan, aku tidak perduli apapun lagi yang menyangkut dirimu. Aku… hanya ingin membunuhmu."

Duaakkhh..

Sasuke kembali memukul wajah Itachi dengan kuat meski matanya sendiri sudah memerah. Itachi hanya tersenyum lemah melihat mata Sasuke yang terlihat ingin menangis. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Itachi tidak berbicara dan menatap onyx Sasuke yang selalu polos di depannya.

"Sasuke.." tangan Itachi terangkat, bergerak pelan menuju wajah Sasuke. "Bunuhlah aku… jika itu bisa membuatmu senang." Sasuke mnggertakan giginya mendengar itu. "Bunuhlah aku…" seringai lain muncul di wajah Itachi sesaat sebelum dia mendorong Sasuke ke belakang, "…jika kau bisa melakukannya."

Bruaaakkk… duakhh.. duakhh..

Kini giliran Itachi yang menindih Sasuke dan menghadiahkannya pukulan bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

Tak jauh dari sana, Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulutnya melihat hal itu.

Naruto yang kesal melihat Sasuke di pukul, berdiri untuk membantu tapi tangannya segera di tahan Shuichi.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku akan membantu Sasuke." Naruto berujar sambil berdiri, tapi selanjutnya tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemah karena penuh luka pukulan dan tembakan membuatnya lagi-lagi terjatuh.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata segera menyanggah tubuh itu.

Shuichi berdecak, "Biar aku yang mengurus bocah itu, sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi sebelum bom itu meledak."

"Apa?" keempatnya berujar kaget.

Haibara segera menoleh kearah letak bom yang tadi berada di antara bangku tempatnya di ikat dan matanya melebar melihat lampu bom itu yang berkedip. "Astaga, sejak kapan bom itu aktif?"

"Yang pasti sesuatu telah mengaktifkannya." Ucap Shuichi cepat. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menghentikan bom itu, kalian pergilah dan aku akan menyusul bersama bocah itu."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke." Naruto bersikeras akan hal itu.

.

Sementara Sasuke masih berusaha melawan Itachi. Saat Itachi ingin melancarkan tendangan terakhir, Sasuke dengan cepat mendorongnya hingga menabrak meja.

Praaaangg… botol anggur dan gelas yang tadi di nikmati Itachi jatuh dan pecah.

Seketika gerak tubuh Itachi yang oleng langsung di manfaatkan Sasuke untuk kembali memberikan pukulan telak di rahang pria itu.

Bruaakk..

Itachi terjatuh ke belakang dan matanya melebar saat sesuatu yang tajam terasa menusuk jantungnya dari belakang.

Sasuke yang belum menyadari itu kembali menindihnya dan melancarkan pukulan, selanjutnya dia menarik lagi kerah Itachi dengan kasar, saat itulah dia merasa ada yang aneh. Sasuke melirik kearah dada Itachi yang sedikit berdarah, dan saat dia melihat pecahan botol yang tajam menusuk punggung Itachi dari belakang, saat itulah onyx-nya melebar.

"I-itachi…? Itachi,, Itachiiii…" dia memanggil panik melihat Itachi yang terlihat tak mampu lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Teriakan Sasuke membuat keempat lainnya yang masih berdebat menoleh dan kaget melihat keadaan dua saudara itu.

"Cih," Shuichi semakin berdecih kesal. "Oi, cepat bawa bocah pirang dan dua gadis ini keluar sekarang. Aku yang akan menyeret bocah itu menyusul." Ujarnya kepada Shinichi.

Shinichi yang mengerti maksud Shuichi segera mengangguk. Keadaan Itachi sudah tidak bisa di tolong dan pasti akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang merepotkan antara kakak-beradik itu. Shinichi memang harus memaksa Naruto serta Hinata keluar lebih dulu sebelum bom itu meledak, sementara dia percaya Shuichi bisa menyeret Sasuke menyusul.

"Haibara, bantu aku."

Haibara mengangguk mengerti dan menarik tangan Hinata. "Ayo, ajak temanmu itu dan kita keluar dari sini."

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak kencang, tapi Shinichi dengan cepat menahannya. "Lepaskan aku! Sasukeee!"

"Oiii.." Shinichi membentak, membuat Naruto menoleh. "Kau harus memikirkan gadismu itu. Serahkan sahabatmu itu pada Akai-san dan lebih baik kau membawa gadismu itu keluar agar tidak menyulitkan jalan selanjutnya. Tidak ada waktu lagi."

Naruto sangat ingin menjawab perkataan itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi sendirian? Tapi saat dia melihat Sasuke yang masih berusaha membangunkan Itachi serta air mata Hinata yang mengarah pada Sasuke, Naruto sadar jika dia memang harus bergerak.

Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata dan menangkup wajah gadis itu, mengalihkan tatapan Hinata dari Sasuke. "Hinata, kita harus pergi sekarang. Sasuke akan menyusul nanti."

"Tidak, jangan tinggalkan Sasuke-kun sendirian. Cepat tarik Sasuke-kun dan kita keluar bersama. Naruto-kun, cepatlah tarik Sasuke."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menarik Sasuke dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. "Hinata, liat aku!" Hinata tersentak dan menatap _sapphire_ itu. "Percayalah jika Sasuke pasti akan menyusul kita, hm?"

Dengan air mata yang mengalir Hinata hanya bisa menatap sendu Sasuke yang masih mencoba bicara dengan Itachi sesaat sebelum tangannya di tarik Naruto paksa untuk keluar. "Sasuke-kun.."

.

"Jangan bercanda, brengsek!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Itachi. "Itachi brengsek. Jangan mati sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Itachi dengan kekuatan terakhirnya tersenyum tipis, "Sasuke…" suaranya lirih namun masih bisa di dengar Sasuke. "Maafkan aku.." nafasnya begitu berat terdengar.

Sasuke menjatuhkan air matanya sambil menahan isak tangis, dia menarik tangan Itachi dan menaruhnya di pipinya. "Itachi… Itachi.." hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan.

"Sasuke…" Itachi menggerakkan tangannya menuju kening Sasuke dan menyentuhkan dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di kening itu sembari memberikan senyum terakhir di bibirnya yang penuh darah. "Maaf, Sasuke… aku menyayangimu."

"Kh," Sasuke semakin berat menahan isakannya. "Itachi… Itachiii.." dia kembali mengguncang tubuh Itachi yang kini benar-benar sudah tidak bergerak. Bahkan tangan Itachi jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Oi, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Shuichi berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan berusaha menarik pemuda itu.

Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Tidak… tidak… Itachi sialan, jangan mati sebelum aku membunuhmu. Bangun, brengsek, bangun!" dia berteriak semakin kuat.

Shuichi semakin mengeraskan rahangnya melihat bom yang terlihat semakin berbahaya disana. Tidak ada pilihan lain, batinnya. Dengan cepat dan kuat Shuichi menarik tangan Sasuke dan menahan leher pemuda itu lalu menariknya keluar.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Sasuke berontak kuat saat tubuh Itachi jatuh dari pangkuannya. "Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAAAAANNN…"

Shuichi berdecak saat rontaan pemuda itu cukup hebat, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyeret pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke semakin berteriak kuat saat mereka mulai keluar dari ruangan itu dan membuatnya tak mampu lagi melihat mayat Itachi di sana. "Itachi… Itachi… ITACHIIIIIIIII…."

.

.

.

DUUUAAAARRRR…..

Gedung itu meledak dan menghancurkan satu sisi bagian hingga rata, warna dan suara ledakan menggema di langit malam, mengisi dan menambah luka bagi beberapa orang yang terlibat, terutama seseorang yang benar-benar terpukul karena kehilangan anggota terakhir keluarganya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/n : Lagi-lagi update-nya lama banget. Maaf, maaf. Cerita ini sungguh berat bagi aku karena aku emang nggak jago di genre cerita kayak gini. Tuh lihat aja adegan action-nya,,, gagal kan? Padahal fic aku yang lain 2-3 bulan udah end, nah ini… mungkin sudah ada setahun…

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih setia menunggu fic ini.

Oh ya, aku ucapin makasih untuk readers sekalian yang sudah mempromosikan fic ini di ajang IFA 2016. Alhamdulillah fic ini menang sebagai 'Best Crossover Multichap' IFA 2016. Aku senang banget deh waktu denger itu. Makanya aku makasih banget untuk para readers semua… :) Terima kasih yaaa… doakan semoga aku bisa memberikan cerita-cerita yang lebih baik lagi.

.

Thanks to :

Mishima13 : "nggak nyangka kalo Itachi yang bocorin soal BO ke FBI." / Iya, emang Itachi. Dari awal sebenarnya Itachi sudah sangat benci dengan FBI yang bunuh orang tuanya, tapi karena dia juga udah nggak punya pemikiran positif lagi, makanya dia terima aja hidup bersama BO.

Ini Saya 69 : Kamu suka craikpair? Sama, bahkan di DC aku seratus persen dukung ShinShi / CoAi daripada ShinRan. Kamu Hinata shipper dan pengen Hinata di pasangin sama cowok-cowok kece? Sama juga, yaaahh,,, walau untuk DC dan Naruto aku malah kepikiran pair NaruAi/NaruShiho, kan pasti lucu,, si Naruto yang berisik dan ceroboh sama Shiho/Ai yang cuek dan sadis. Hehehe… Iya, Itachi emang sering ngenes di FF ataupun manga aslinya,,, tak apalah yang penting kece uuyyy…

Guest : "Author, Naruto di buat kesiksa lagi dong sama perasaannya dan tambahkan cowok yang suka Hinata." / Waaahhh,, maaf nih nggak bisa. Aku berniat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini di chap depan. Semakin sulit kalau ceritanya lebih panjang, entar tahun 2020 baru selesai… hehehe… maaf ya :D

Haizaki : "Masih aneh lihat conan/shinichi OOC.." / Iya sih dia OOC disini, tapi yaaahhh mau gimana lagi, sikapnya yang cuek bebek sama Ai di manga itu buat aku gregetan banget pengen nampol kepalanya, apalgi yang terus dia pikirin cuma ran ran ran ran dan ran.. biar aja dia disini aku buat OOC dan sedikit nista… hehehe… soal dxd yang pernah kamu bilang… aku sedikit tahu sih walau aku nggak ngerti sepenuhnya, tapi karena kamu bilang aku lebih baik nggak tahu,, ya udah… aku ngalah aja walau sebenarnya aku semakin penasaran saat di larang..

Miss Tari-Khai : "Aku juga penggemar DC dan Naruto berat." / Waaah sama dong kita… haha… aku usahakan cepat up walau susah banget rasanya. Makasih udah nungguin dan ngertiin.

Official IFA 2017 : Ini review dari IFA apa perlu ku tulis balasannya juga disini? hehehe… makasih aja deh, kan aku udah balas langsung ke sono.. :0

Aihara-san : Makasih ucapannya… :)

Akayuki Ai : Kamu baca fic ini karena menang genre terbaik? Syukur banget ya aku bisa menang.. :D / "FF mu bikin aku inget sama satu ff lain yang juga nyeritai kalo Itachi terobsesi sama Haibara." / Aku juga udah baca fic itu, aku juga senang banget bacanya. Awalnya lama banget up dari chap 1, eh pas lama nggak ngechek pas di chek udah end aja… walau akhirnya aku bingung harus masukkan kategori happy end atau angst, soalnya ShinShi-nya mati karena Sasuke kan? Pokoknya kerenlah fic itu.

Koko : Makasih juga karena udah suka. Maaf lama update, chap selanjutnya aku usahakan cepat karena aku memilih fokus dulu dengan fic ini sebelum mempublish fic baru.

Guest : Haha,,, maaf maaf,, emang udah tiga bulan lebih ya nggak up? Waahhh,,, dibilang sibuk nggak juga sih, cuma susah aja buat dapet feel di fic ini. :D

.

Oke itu aja deh cuap-cuapnya.

Salam, Rameen


End file.
